monsters university apollo monsters
by jorge.gracnar13
Summary: esto no se trata de la vida de Mike en la universidad de monstruos si no otro que vivio la mejor vida en la universidad
1. la inscripcion

MONSTERS UNIVERSITY: APOLLO MONSTERS CAP 1: LA INSCRIPCION.

JASON: MI NOMBRE ES JASON D. HARDSCRABBLE Y VOY HABLAR SOBRE MI VIDA DENTRO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE MONSTRUOS. DIGAMOS QUE TUVO UNOS MOMENTOS BUENOS Y OTROS MALOS PERO EN VERDAD. QUIEN QUIERE OIR UNA HISTORIA MALA?

HACE 10 AÑOS ATRÁS. EN LA UNIVERSIDAD DE MONSTRUOS Y ENTRA UN MONSTRUO MITAD DRAGON, MITAD CIEMPIES EN LA CUAL ESTA EXTENDIENDO SUS ALAS Y COMIENZA A VOLAR HACIA LA UNIVERSIDAD.

JASON: SEGÚN DIRAN. PORQUE ENTRE A LA UNIVERSIDAD DONDE TRABAJA TU MADRE Y PARA QUE ESTUDIASTE COMO ASUSTADOR. TODO COMENZO CUANDO ERA SOLO UN NIÑO. MI MADRE TENIA UNA GRAN FAMA DE ASUSTADORA Y LUEGO SOÑE CON ALGUN DIA SER COMO ELLA Y PARA ESO. QUE CREEN? TUVE QUE ENTRAR A LA MISMA UNIVERSIDAD QUE TRABAJA. OBVIO NO? BUENO CONTINUO…

JASON ATERRIZA EN LA ENTRADA JUNTO CON SU EQUIPAJE Y EN EL CAMINO VE A SU MADRE.

JASON: SI ESA ES MI MADRE. ABIGAIL DEAN HARDSCRABBLE TIENE LA MANIA DE HACERME DE MI UN "EXPERTO Y GRAN ASUSTADOR" QUE HACERLO POR MI PROPIA CUENTA.

HARDSCRABBLE: JASON. AQUÍ. (LE AVISA A SU HIJO)

JASON: HOLA MAMA.

HARDSCRABBLE: JASON. SOLO QUIERO DECIRTE QUE ESTOY MUY FELIZ DE QUE SEAS PARTE DE ESTE PROGRAMA DE ASUSTADORES. Y ESPERO GRAN PARTE DE TU DESEMPEÑO (ABOTONANDOLE LA PARTE DE ARRIBA DE SU CAMISA)

JASON: YO TAMBIEN ESTOY FELIZ (TOMANDOLE DE LAS MANOS) Y YO TE PROMETO QUE NO TE DEFRAUDARE.

HARDSCRABBLE: MUY BIEN. PRIMERO LO PRIMERO DEJA TU EQUIPAJE, INSCRIBRETE Y TOMATE LA FOTO.

10 MINUTOS DESPUES:

JASON: COMPLETO (MOSTRANDOLE SU CARNET UNIVERSITARIO)

HARDSCRABBLE: HMM. ESU FUE RAPIDO JASON AHORA DEJAME MOSTRARTE PERSONALMENTE LA UNIVERSIDAD.

JASON: PORQUE NO ACEPTARLO.

HARDSCRABBLE LE MUESTRA A JASON COMO ES LA UNIVERSIDAD DENTO Y FUERA.

JASON: LA UNIVERSIDAD Y TODO EN SU LUGAR ERA MUY AGRADABLE. PERO LUEGO VI LA FALCUTAD DE SUSTOS ERA MUY GRANDE Y GRANDIOSO.

HARDSCRABBLE: Y AQUÍ ESTA MI MAYOR LOGRO.

JASON: HA ECEPCION DE MI?

HARDSCRABBLE: MI SEGUNDO LOGRO QUIERO DECIR.

JASON: OK… (MIRANDO EL LUGAR) ENTONCE ESTE ES LA FALCUTAD DE SUSTOS?

HARDSCRABBLE: SI. Y TIENES QUE VERLA POR DENTRO.

LUEGO HAN PASADO 2 HORAS DE EXPLICACION DE CÓMO SE FUNDO ESTA ESCUELA DENTRO DE LA FALCULTAD. Y AMBOS SALEN DE LA FALCUTAD. A LAS 2:26 Y LUEGO SE DIRIGEN AL CENTRO DEL CAMPUS.

HARDSCRABBLE: MUY BIEN. CUANDO ERES NOVATO EN ESTA UNIVERSIDAD TIENES QUE ESTAR EN UN DEPARTAMENTO PUBLICO PERO YO TE DOY LA LLAVE DE MI VIEJA CASA DE LA FRATERNIDAD. (DANDOLE LAS LLAVES DE SU VIEJA CASA UNIVERSITARIA)

JASON: FRATERNIDAD? VIEJA CASA?

HARDSCRABBLE: HICE REMODELACIONES DOS DIAS ANTES DE QUE LLEGARAS NO NOTARAS LA DIFERENCIA. Y YA QUE ESTAS AQUÍ HAY UN LUGAR EN EL CAMPUS DONDE HAY LUGARES PARA CLUBES.

JASON: ENSERIO QUIERES QUE HAGA ESO CUANDO APENAS ACABO DE LLEGAR?

HARDSCRABBLE: NO DIGO QUE TE UNAS A UN CLUB SOLO VE Y CONOCE GENTE. VAMOS (EMPUJANDO SUAVEMENTE A JASON)

JASON: BIEN (DIRIGIENDOSE AL LUGAR DONDE SE HACEN LOS CLUBES)

JASON: Y EN ESE MOMENTO LAS COSAS DIERON UN GIRO SORPRENDENTE.

JASON ANDA EN CAMINO HACIA LOS CLUBES CUANDO DE RREPENTE CHOCA CON UN UNIVERSITARIO.

¿: OYE TEN CUIDADO QUIERES!.

JASON: LO SIENTO MUCHO… ESPERA UN MOMENTO.

JASON MIRA AL MONSTRUO Y NOTA ALGO SORPRENDENTE.

JASON: SPIDEX?

SPIDEX: JASON HARDSCRABBLE?

JASON: JAJAJA! AMIGO ME ALEGRA DE VERTE (CHOCANDO LAS MANOS CON SU AMIGO)

SPIDEX: NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTES EN LA MISMA UNIVERSIDAD QUE YO. CUANTO TIEMPO HA PASADO.

JASON: NO LO SE AHH? 15 AÑOS MÁS O MENOS.

SPIDEX: Y DIME. ESTUDIAS DE ASUSTADOR VERDAD?

JASON: SI Y TU TAMBIEN?

SPIDEX: POR SUPUESTO… Y TE DIRIJES A LOS CLUBES.

JASON: CLARO SPIDEX. MI MADRE ME DIJO QUE FUERA A CONOCER GENTE.

SPIDEX: LA DECANA HARDSCRABBLE? ESO EXPLICA PORQUE ESTA AQUÍ.

JASON: QUIERES VENIR O QUE? (CAMINANDO HACIA LOS CLUBES)

SPIDEX: ESPERAME (UTILIZANDO SUS PATAS DE ARAÑA PARA CAMINAR MAS RAPIDO)

AMBOS MONSTRUOS VEN TODOS LOS CLUBES EN EL CAMPUS.

SPIDEX: YO TENGO UN CLUB AQUÍ. EL CLUB DE MUSICA (DIRIGIENDOSE A SU CLUB Y TOCANDO LA GUITARRA) QUE TE PARECE.

JASON: CLUB DE MUSICA? OYE ESO SUENA GENIAL.

SPIDEX: TODAVIA NO HE ENCONTRADO A NADIE QUE SE UNA AL CLUB Y ESO ES UNA PENA PORQUE…

MIENTRAS QUE SPIDEX ESTABA HABLANDO UNA CHICA TROPIEZA CON JASON HACIENDO QUE LES CAYERA LOS PAPELES.

¿: OYE MUEVETE! (EMPUJANDO A JASON) SE ME CAYERON LOS PAPELES!

JASON: LO SIENTO MUCHO (RECOGIENDOLE LOS PAPELES A LA CHICA) TENGO UN PROBLEMA D CHOCAR CON MONSTRUOS Y AL MISMO TIEMPO (VIENDO A LA CHICA Y LA VE DETENIDAMENTE) CLAIRE?

CLAIRE: TE CONOSCO?

JASON: EL MONSTRIRUO DE MAMI.

CLAIRE: JASON, ERES TU? (SE LE VUELVE A CAER LOS PAPELES) NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TU.

CLAIRE ABRAZA A JASON CON MUCHA ALEGRIA.

CLAIRE: NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTES EN ESTA UNIVERSIDAD DE MONSTRUOS.

JASON: YO TAMPOCO PUEDO CREER QUE TE VUELVA A VER DESDE EL PREESCOLAR.

SPIDEX: INTERRUMPO ALGO?

JASON: SPIDEX. LO SIENTO PERO TE QUIERO PRESENTAR A…

SPIDEX: CLAIRE WHEELER.

CLAIRE: CHRISTOPHER SPIDEX.

SPIDEX: ADIVINO QUE ES UNA AMIGA TUYA JASON.

JASON: DEL PREESCOLAR. AUNQUE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE VI. NO ERAS TAN COMO DECIRLO. EMO.

CLAIRE: (SONROJANDOSE UN POCO) AHHH. YO HE RENOVANDO MI ESTILO.

SPIDEX: COMO DECIA…

CLAIRE: JASON QUIERES ACOMPAÑARME EN LA CAFETERIA.

JASON: CLARO. OYE SPIDEX ACOMPAÑANOS Y HACI NOS PUEDES EXPLICAR SOBRE TU CLUB.

SPIDEX: PERO (TAPANDOSE LA CARA) BIEN.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CAFETERIA:

LOS TRES ESTA DENTRO DE LA CAFETERIA. SPIDEX CHARLANDO SOBRE SU CLUB. Y CLAIRE DICIENDO LO HORRIBLE DE SU CLUB.

JASON: LAS COSAS SE PUSIERON BUENAS EN ESOS COMIENZOS EN LA UNIVERSIDAD PERO LAS COSAS NO TERMINABAN AHÍ.

JASON VE QUE UN ALUMNO ES MOLESTADO POR OTRO MAS GRANDE QUE EL.

¿: VAMOS SOLO TIENES QUE DARME TU DINERO Y MAS NADA.

JASON: OYE METETE CON ALGUIEN DE TU TAMAÑO.

¿: COMO SI LOGRARA ENCONTRAR A ALGUIEN DE MI TAMAÑO… JASON?

JASON: NO…PUEDO…CREERLO BROCK PEARSON.

BROCK: AMIGO CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERNOS (LO AGARRA POR EL CUELLO Y LE HACE EL CERILLO EN LA CABEZA) ERES MAS GRANDE QUE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE NOS VIMOS EN LA ESCUELA PRIMARIA.

JASON: YO TAMBIEN TE ESTRAÑE BROCK (LO DICE AXFISIADAMENTE) ME SUELTAS?

BROCK: POR SUPUESTO BUEN HOMBRE. MIRATE TE METISTE AL GIMNACIO.

CLAIRE: TAMBIEN ERES AMIGO DE JASON BROCK?

BROCK: POR SUPUESTO. ERAMOS DIFERENTES PERO MUY COMPATIBLES.

SPIDEX: SI CLARO…

BROCK: QUE DIJISTE INSECTO?

JASON: OIGAN BASTA! ES MI PRIMERA VEZ EN LA UNIVERSIDAD.

BROCK: ERES AMIGO TAMBEN DE ESTE INSECTO?

SPIDEX: HACI ES TIENES UN PROBLEMA CON ESO?

JASON: YA BASTA! NO HE VENIDO AQUÍ PARA VER A MIS DOS AMIGOS PELEARSE.

BROCK: NO SOMOS AMIGOS.

SPIDEX: LO MISMO DIGO YO.

JASON: PODEMOS ALMORZAR EN PAZ?

A LA MEDIA NOCHE A LAS 6:49.

JASON JUNTO CON SUS AMIGOS SE DIRIGEN A LAS CASAS DE LAS FRATERNIDADES Y VEN UNA CASA GRANDE QUE LAS OTRAS PERO EN PARTICULAR VACIA.

CLAIRE: CREES QUE ESTA SEA TU CASA DE LA DECANA

JASON: SOLO HAY UNA MANERA DE AVERIGUARLO (INTRODUCIENDO LA LLEVA AL CERROJO) CLARO QUE ES ESTA.

JASON ABRE LA PUERTA DE LA CASA Y TODOS ENTRAN.

JASON: HMM. ACOJEDOR PARA SER UNA VIEJA CASA.

TODOS VEN QUE LA CASA ESTA EN PERFECTAS CONDICIONES. LOS MUEBLES ESTAN EN SU LUGAR LA COCINA ESTA BIEN EQUIPADA.

BROCK: (ABRIENDO LOS GABINETES DE LA COCINA) ES MUCHA COMIDA. QUE VA A SER EL APOCALIPSIS. Y MIRA SE COMPRARON EXACTEMENTE AYER.

JASON: BUENO MI MADRE QUIERE QUE TENGA TODO PARA MI AÑO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD.

SPIDEX: HAY UNA NOTA AQUÍ (LEYENDO LA NOTA) DE PARTE DE EL MONSTRUITO DE MAMI. QUE BONITO…

JASON: OK SUFICIENTE. (QUITANDOLE LA NOTA)

BROCK: PERO QUE TENEMOS AQUÍ. UN ALBUM DE FOTOS. (ABRIENDO EL ALBUM)

JASON: ESO ES DE MI MAMA. YA DAMELO.

BROCK: ESPERA. QUIERO VER. (MIRANDO LAS FOTOS VIEJAS DEL ALBUM) MIRA ESTE ERES TÚ.

JASON: BROCK HABLO ENSERIO DAME ESE ALBUM (TRATANDO DE QUITARLE EL ALBUM A BROCK) DAMELO!

BROCK: CLAIRE MIRA ESTO (LANZANDOLE EL LIBRO A CLAIRE)

CLAIRE TOMA EL LIBRO Y VE LA FOTO DE JASON DE NIÑO EN EL COLUMPIO.

CLAIRE: ERAS MUY ADORABLE EN ESTA FOTO.

JASON: YA DENMELO! (TRATANDO DE AGARRA EL ALBUM)

CLAIRE Y BROCK JUEGAN CON EL ALBUM PASANDOLE UNO HACIA EL OTRO UNA Y OTRA VEZ HASTA QUE JASON SE ELEVA EN EL AIRE Y HACE QUE EL LIBRO SALIERA POR LA VENTANA.

JASON: MUCHAS TENDRE QUE IR POR EL (SALIENDO DE LA CASA)

JASON SALE DE LA CASA Y VE SU ALBUM EN EL PASTO Y TAMBIEN VE OTRO MONSTRUO RECOGIENDOLO.

¿: ESTO ES SUYO SEÑOR?

JASON: MUCHAS GRACIAS (TOMANDO SU ALBUM) SE LO AGRADEZCO MUCHO… (MIRANDO AL MONSTRUO) TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA. SAM GYM.

SAM: JASON? ERES TU COMPAÑERO.

JASON: NO TIENES IDEA DE LA SUERTE QUE ESTOY TENIENDO ESTE DIA.

SAM: ES MEDIA NOCHE.

JASON Y SAM CHOCAN LOS CINCO.

SAM: QUE TE TRAE A LA UNIVERSIDAD.

JASON: NO ES OBVIO. ESTUDIARE AQUÍ.

SAM: ENSERIO!?

JASON: SI ENSERIO!

BROCK: OYE JASON. QUE ES TODO ESE ESCANDALO.

SPIDEX: ENCONTRASTE OTRO AMIGO DE TU INFANCIA?.

JASON: CLARO.

SAM: YA QUE ESTAS AQUÍ. EN QUE VAS A ESTUDIAR?

TODOS EXCEPTO JASON: ASUSTADOR.

JASON: YA LOS OISTE Y CUAL ES ESA CHAQUETA QUE TIENES.

SAM: ES DE UNA FRATERNIDAD. LOS ROAR OMEGA.

CLAIRE: POR FAVOR. AUNQUE TENGAS UNA CHAQUETA DIFERENTE AL EQUIPO ROAR OMEGA ROAR NUNCA TE TENDRAN EN TU GRUPO.

SAM: NO ME RENDIRE HASTA QUE ME ACEPTEN.

BROCK: AMIGO TIENES MADERA DE ASUSTADOR. PERO LOS ASUSTADORES DEBEN SER INTELLIGENTES.

SPIDEX: ADEMAS NO SON LOS COLORES DEL EQUIPO ROAR OMEGA ROAR.

SAM: SOLO TRATO DE EXPRESAR MI RESPECTO HACIA ELLOS.

JASON: MUY ESTA ANOCHESIENDO Y NESECITO ORDENAR MIS COSAS PARA MAÑANA IR AL PRIMER DIA DE ESCUELA EN EL PROGRAMA HACI QUE NESECITO QUE SE BAYAN Y ME DEJEN SOLO.

CLAIRE: ESTA NESECITAS ESPACIO Y YO TE LO DARE. ADIOS (LARGANDOSE)

SPIDEX: TAMBIEN ME TENGO QUE IR TENGO UNOS LIBROS QUE ACOMODAR PARA EL PROGRAMA TE VEO AHÍ (LARGANDOSE TAMBIEN)

BROCK: Y YO… TENGO MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER ADIOS.

JASON MIRA QUE SAM TODAVIA ESTA EN SU JARDIN.

JASON: TAMBIEN VETE SAM.

SAM: MUY BIEN ADIOS JASON ES UN GUSTO TENERTE AQUÍ.

JASON: LO MISMO DIGO YO. BUENAS NOCHES (DIRIGIENDOSE A SU CASA)

JASON ENTRA EN LA CASA Y RESPIRA PROFUNDO.

JASON: MUY BIEN JASON HAY UN PRESENTIMIENTO DE QUE ESTE SERA UN LUNES PARA NO OLVIDAR.

HASTA EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO. 


	2. el primer dia

MONSTERS UNIVERSITY: APOLLO MONSTERS CAP 2: EL PRIMER DIA.

JASON: NO DORMIR MUY BIEN ANOCHE. A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE COMIENZA EL PRIMER DIA DE ESCUELA.

JASON SE LEVANTA DE SU CAMA A LAS 6:00 AM Y SE DESPIERTA MUY AGOTADO Y BAJA PARA TOMARSE CAFÉ Y COMER ALGO.

JASON: MUY BIEN COMIENZA EL PRIMER DIA.

JASON SE VISTE, LLEVA SUS LIBROS SUS UTILES SALE DE LA CASA, CIERRA LA PUERTA Y SE ELEVA EN EL AIRE VOLANDO CON SUS ALAS.

EN LA FALCULTAD DE SUSTOS:

JASON ATERRIZA EN UN ESCALON JUNTO CON MAS ESTUDIANTES ASUSTADORES Y SE DIRIGE HACIA DENTRO DE LA FALCULTAD

SPIDEX: JASON! AQUÍ (SENTANDOSE EN SU LUGAR)

JASON SE SIENTA JUNTO CON SPIDEX Y PONE SUS LIBROS Y UTILES EN SU LUGAR Y LUEGO EN 10 MINUTOS EL SALON ESTA ELLO Y ENTRA EL PROFESOR KNIGHT.

PROF KNIGHT: SALUDOS ESTUDIANTES A LA FALCUTAD DE SUSTOS. YO SOY EL PROFERSOR KNIGHT. SEGÚN USTEDES ASUSTABAN EN SUS CASAS. MALAS NOTICIAS. ESTA ES MI CASA Y YO NO ME ASUSTO POR NADA.

APARECE UN DESTELLO DEL SOL ASUSTANDO AL PROFERSOR Y ES LA DECANA HARDSCRABBLE QUIEN HACE SU VUELO TAPANDP LAS CORTINAS Y PONIENDOSE AL CENTRO DE LA CLASE.

PROF KNIGHT: DECANA HARDSCRABBLE. QUE HUMILDE SORPRESA.

JASON: (SUSURRANDOLE A SPIDEX) AHÍ ESTA MI MADRE. REVISANDO SU MAYOR LOGRO.

SPIDEX: LOGRO? ES MÁS QUE SOLO ESO. ROMPIO EL RECORD DEL MAYOR SUSTO METIDO EN ESA BOTELLA.

HARDSCRABBLE: SOLO VENIA A VER LAS HORRIPILANTES CARAS QUE INICIAN MI PROGRAMA.

PROF KNIGHT: POR SUPUESTO. Y LES VENDRIAN BIEN UNA DE SUS PALABRAS INSPIRADORAS.

HARDSCRABBLE: INSPIRADORAS?... BIEN. ASUSTAR ES LO UNICO QUE MIDE A UN MONSTRUO. SI NO PUEDE ASUSTAR. QUE CLASE DE MONSTRUOS SON?

JASON: (SUSURRANDOLE A SPIDEX) AHORA ESTA EN SU MODO DISCURSO.

HARDSCRABBLE: PARA EL FINAL DEL SEMESTRE HABRA UN EXAMEN FINAL. FALLEN EN EL EXAMEN. Y NO VOLVERAN A ENTRAR EN EL PROGRAMA… ESO SONO MUY INSPIRADOR? (EXTENDIENDO SUS ALAS Y VOLANDO HACIA LA VENTANA ABIERTA DE LA FALCUTAD)

LA FALCUTAD QUEDA EN SILENCIO Y JASON TIENE CARA COMO SI NADA Y UNOS ESTUDIANTES SE QUEDAN MIRANDOLO.

JASON: QUE?

PROF KNIGHT: OK TRANQUILOS. AHORA DIGANME CUALES SON LOS FUNDAMENTOS DE UN SUSTO.

JASON: Y CON ESO PASARON 4 HORAS QUE PARECIERON ETERNAS. CONOCI A UN SULLIVAN AUNQUE NO ME SORPRENDIA YA QUE CONOCI A MUCHOS ASUSTADORES EN PERSONA. LUEGO AL TERMINAR TODOS SALIMOS DE LA FALCUTAD Y ME DERIGI JUNTO CON SPIDEX AL CAMPUS.

EN EL CAMPUS A LAS 1:30 PM.

JASON: FUE INTERESANTE LA CLASE DE HOY.

SPIDEX: TODO EL SEMESTRE PARA ESTUDIAR. AMBOS TENEMOS SUERTE DE TENER ALGO DE EXPERIENCIA EN LOS SUSTOS.

JASON: A DIFERENCIA DE MI. MI MAMA ME ENSEÑO TODO LO QUE SIGNIFICABA UN ASUSTADOR DESDE CASI TODA MI VIDA.

SPIDEX: MIRA AHÍ ESTA BROCK.

BROCK SE DIRIGE A DONDE ESTA JASON.

BROCK: JASON! COMO TE VA COMPADRE?

JASON: LA CLASE ESTUVO MUY BIEN. LOGRE CONOCER A UN SULLIVAN.

SPIDEX: CONOCIMOS A UN SULLIVAN.

BROCK: HABLAN DE JIMMY SULLIVAN DE VIN SULLIVAN.

JASON: DE HECHO NI ME SORPRENDIA. YA CONOCI A VARIOS ASUSTADORES.

BROCK: LO VES JASON. ESE ES EL PROBLEMA TU MADRE.

JASON: QUE DICES A RESPECTO DE MI MADRE?

BROCK: AMIGO QUE SE TE HACE MAS FACIL CONOCER A UN ASUSTADOR.

SPIDEX: SI TU VIDA ESTA ARRUINADA. CONOCE A TUS HEROES.

BROCK: BUENO CAMBIANDO DE TEMA. TEN (LE DA UNA HOJA A JASON) Y TU TAMBIEN (LE OTRA HOJA A SPIDEX)

SPIDEX: LA SUSTO OLIMPIADAS?

BROCK: EXACTAMENTE. SON EXTREMADAMENTE PELIGROSAS.

JASON: PELIGRO SUENA DIVERITIDO.

SPIDEX: NO PENSARAS INSCRIBIRTE.

JASON: INSCRIBIRME? AYER LLEGE AQUÍ.

BROCK: VAN A SER EN EL AÑO QUE VIENE. EN ENERO.

JASON: EL EXAMEN SERA EN DICIEMBRE TALVEZ NO LO SE… VEA EL ESPECTACULO.

SPIDEX: TALVEZ SEA LO MEJOR. QUIEN SE INSCRIBIRIA PARA PARTICIPAR EN UN JUEGO PELIGROSO.

BROCK: QUE!? TIENES MIEDO?, ERES GALLINA?

SPIDEX: MIRA QUIEN LO DICE.

BROCK: OLVIDALO. BUENO ME TENGO QUE EJERCITAR PARA EL JUEGO MAÑANA. HASTA LUEGO.

JASON: ADIOS BROCK Y MANDALE SALUDOS A CLAIRE DE MI PARTE.

SPIDEX: Y BIEN JASON VAS A UNIRTE EN MI CLUB.

JASON: HMM… ME ENCANTARIA PERO DEBEMOS ESTUDIAR.

SPIDEX: TENEMOS TODO EL SEMESTRE PARA HACERLO.

JASON: SPIDEX. ME INTERESA TU CLUB DE MUSICA. PERO TIENES UN TECLADO?

SPIDEX: DE HECHO SI.

JASON: Y EL EQUIPO TECNO?

SPIDEX: NO.

JASON: TENGO UNA IDEA. Y SE LLEVAS TODOS LOS INSTRUMENTOS AL ATICO DE MI CASA PARA IMPROVISAR.

SPIDEX: ME PARECE UNA BUENA IDEA.

SAM: (APARECIENDO DE SORPRESA ASUSTANDO A SPIDEX Y JASON) CUAL ES LA BUENA IDEA?

SPIDEX: ACASO ESTAS DEMENTE!

JASON: SAM. EL MONSTRUO QUE QUISE VER. TE VEO EN LA TARDE SPIDEX. VAMOS SAM.

SPIDEX: ADONDE VAN?

JASON: VAMOS A LA CLASE DE ELECTRONICA.

EN LA CLASE DE ELECTRONICA:

JASON Y SAM ENTRAN A LA CLASE JUNTO CON OTROS ESTUDIANTES.

PROF SAMANTHA: MUY BIEN ESTUDIANTES. BIENVENIDOS A LA CLASE DE ELECTRONICA. Y HOY APRENDEREMOS COMO ENSAMBLAR UN REFLECTOR DE LUZ. SEGÚN SE DIRIAN PORQUE HACER LUCES CUANDO PUEDES SER ASUSTADOR. LA VERDAD NO LO SE, NI ME INTERESA. PRIMERO LO PRIMERO.

2 HORAS DESPUES:

PROF SAMANTHA: Y HACI ES COMO SE EMSAMBLA UN REFLECTOR.

UNOS POCOS ESTUDIANTES SE DURMIERON EN LA CONVERSACION INCLUYENDO A SAM. Y LA PROFESORA SACA UNA SARTEN Y LA GOLPEA CON UNA BARANDA DE ACERO DESPERTANDO A LOS ESTUDIANTES QUE ESTABAN DURMIENDO.

PROF SAMANTHA: SI SON TAM BUENOS DURMIENDO. ESPERO QUE SEAN MEJORES EMSAMBLANDO UN REFLECTOR DE LUZ EN GRUPOS DE DOS.

LOS ALUMNOS QUE SE DURMIERON SE MOFAN Y BUSCAN SUS GRUPOS.

JASON: DESCUIDA SAM YO SERE DE TU EQUIPO.

SAM: ENSERIO?

JASON: YO NO SOY DE QUE LOS QUE SE DURMIERON EN LA CLASE. BUSQUEMOS LAS HERRAMIENTAS.

HAN PASADO OTRAS DOS HORAS EN LA CLASES Y SAM Y JASON TERMINAN SU REFLECTOR DE LUZ.

JASON: LISTO PROFESORA. AQUÍ TIENE SU REFLECTOR DE LUZ.

PROF SAMANTHA: VAMOS A PROBAR SI FUNCIONA (INTRODUCIENDO UN CONECTOR Y ENCHUFANDOLO A UN TOMACORRIENTE Y PRENDE EL REFLECTOR) SORPRENDENTE. ALMENOS ALGUIEN NO SE DURMIO EN LA CLASE.

LA CLASE SE TERMINO 13 MINUTOS DESPUES Y SAM Y JASON HACIA EL CAMPUS OTRA VEZ.

SAM: JASON. COMO PARTE DEMI AGRADECIMIENTO. HAY UNA FIESTA EN LAS CASAS DE LAS FRATERNIDADES PUEDES IR.

JASON: NO GRACIAS JASON. NO TIENES DE PORQUE MOLESTARTE.

SAM: NO, VEN, DE SEGURO HABRA MONSTRUOS QUIENES TENDRAN EL GUSTO DE CONOCERTE.

JASON: PUEDO LLEVAR A SPIDEX VERDAD?

SAM: PUEDES LLEVAR A TU ABUELA SI QUIERES. TE VEO ALLA.

JASON: ADIOS.

JASON SE DA LA VUELTA Y VE A SU MADRE HARDSCRABBLE FRENTE A EL ASUSTANDOLO.

HARDSCRABBLE: COMO TE HA IDO EN LA CLASE DE ELECTRONICA.

JASON: ESTUVE BIEN MAMA. SABES SERIA BUENA IDEA SI NO NOS VIERAN MAS A MENUDO EN PUBLICO.

HARDSCRABBLE: SOLO QUIERO DECIRTE AL RESPECTO DEL EXAMEN FINAL.

JASON: MAMA… YA HEMOS HABLADO DE ESTO.

HARDSCRABBLE: SOLO TRATO DE RECORDARTE DE QUE ESTE ES TU OPORTUNIDAD DE BRILLAR.

JASON: TODOS TENEMOS TODO EL SEMESTRE PARA EL EXAMEN. YO LO TENGO BAJO CONTROL.

HARDSCRABBLE: ME ENTERE QUE CONOCISTE A GENTE.

JASON: EXACTO MADRE Y YO ME ENTERE DE QUE CREO QUE DEBES REVISAR EL PAPELEO.

HARDSCRABBLE: MUY BIEN. TE VEO MAÑANA.

LA DECANA EXTIENDE SUS ALAS Y SE LARGA VOLANDO.

A MEDIA TARDE:

JASON LE AYUDA A SPIDEX A IMPROVISAR UNOS RITMOS EN SU GUITARRA.

JASON: SPIDEX… OYE OISTE DE LA FIESTA QUE VAN A DAR ESTA NOCHE.

SPIDEX: SI. ME GUSTARIA IR. PERO MI MADRE DICE QUE NO DEBO JUNTARME CON GENTUZA, DICE QUE ARRUINARA MIS PLANES PARA SEGUIR EN LA UNIVERSIDAD.

JASON: BUENO YO SI IRE Y SI NO TE GUSTA ANDAR SOLO.

SPIDEX: SOLO SI NO ME DEJAS SOLO.

JASON: ESTAMOS OK.

EN LA NOCHE:

JASON: AHÍ AFUERA ESTA REPLETO DE MONSTRUOS, LA MITAD DE LAS FRATERNIDADES ESTABAN EN LA FIESTA. SPIDEX, SAM Y YO ESTABAMOS AFUERA, LA ESTABAMOS PASANDO BIEN PERO DESDE ENTONCES ESTABA CREANDO DEMONIOS.

SPIDEX: MIREN AHÍ.

LOS TRES VEN A UNA MASCOTA CORRIENDO CON LA INSIGNIA DE UNA FRATERNIDAD Y ALGUIEN LANZA UNA PELOTA DE FUTBOL HACIA LAS BICICLETAS HACIENDO QUE SE CAYERAN TODAS Y TAMBIEN EL SESTO DE BAZURA ATRAPANDO A LA MASCOTA.

JASON: PERO QUE BUEN LANZAMIENTO.

SPIDEX: UN MOMENTO ESE NO ERA… OLVIDALO.

UN MONSTRUO VIENE A BUSCAR A LA MASCOTA DE LA FRATERNIDAD.

SAM: MIREN. AHÍ ESTA SULLIVAN.

LOS MONSTRUOS FESTEJAN DE LA LLEGADA DE SULLIVAN.

SAM: Y LE DIRE QUE SE UNA A MI EQUIPO.

SPIDEX: CUAL EQUIPO?

SAM SE ALEJA DEL GRUPO HACIENDO QUE JASON Y SPIDEX LO SIGUIERAN.Y HAY UN PEQUEÑO ESCANDALO.

¿: TRANQUILOS YO LO ARREGLO.

JASON: ESE ES?

SPIDEX: POR SUPUESTO.

EL LIDER DEL EQUIPO ROAR OMEGA ROAR APARECE.

SPIDEX: JOHNNY WORTHINGTON EL LIDER DE LA FRATERNIDAD MAS POPULAR.

JASON: VI POR PRIMERA VEZ A UN ASUSTADOR DE ALTO NIVEL EN LA UNIVERSIDAD Y DE HECHO NO ME SORPRENDEN PARA NADA Y MIENTRAS EL CHARLABA CON SULLIVAN NOSOTROS NOS COLAMOS A SU FIESTA.

DENTRO DE LA CASA DEL EQUIPO ROAR OMEGA ROAR:

LA CASA ERA UN GRAN ALBOROTO Y MUY DESBORDADO DE MONSTRUOS.

SPIDEX Y SAM: GUAO.

SAM: SE VE INCREIBLE ESTA FIESTA.

SPIDEX: ACASO SON ELLAS LAS WILLIANS (ALEJANDOSE DE JASON Y SAM)

SAM: BONITA LAMPARA (ALEJANDOSE DE JASON)

JASON SE HA QUEDADO SOLO Y RESPIRA PROFUNDO Y VE QUE EL EQUIPO ROAR OMEA ROAR JUNTO CON SULLIVAN ENTRAN Y SIGUEN CON SU CHARLA Y UN MIEMBRO DEL EQUIPO DIRIGE SU ATENCION HACIA SPIDEX Y TODO EL EQUIPO SE DIRIGE HACIA EL.

SPIDEX: YO HE MI VIDA HE TENIDO MUCHOS ALTERCADOS PERO NINGUNO OTRO COMO EL HONOR DE ESTUDIAR EN ESTA UNIVERSIDAD PARA SER UN GRAN ASUSTADOR.

JOHNNY: ENSERIO?

SPIDEX: WORTHINGTON. QUE SORPRESA.

JOHNNY: ES UNA SORPRESA QUE ESTES AQUÍ SIN INVITACION.

CARRIE: TRANQUILO WORTHINGTON. NO NOS ESTA MOLESTANDO.

JOHNNY: DESCUIDEN NO LE VOY A HACER NADA.

SPIDEX: NO LO HAGAS.

JOHNNY: MIRA CHRISTOPHER, AUNQUE TIENES MADERA DE SER ASUSTADOR, PERO SOLO TE FALTA UNA COSA. "LA CHISPA" QUE SE NESECITA PARA SER UN GRAN ASUSTADOR.

SPIDEX: CREES…QUE…NO TENGO LA CHISPAR. ENTRE COMILLAS?

JOHNNY: LO UNICO QUE TE QUIERO DECIR ES QUE AQUÍ SOLO ACEPTAMOS EN ESTA FIESTA, ASUSTADORES DE UN NIVEL POCO MAS ALTO QUE TU.

SPIDEX: QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?

JOHNNY: DAME UNA RAZON PARA DEJARTE EN ESTA FIESTA. DAME TU MEJOR SUSTO, Y TE DEJARE EN PAZ.

SPIDEX: NO HE PRACTICADO MUCHO EN MI SUSTO.

JOHNNY: DAME TU MEJOR SUSTO.

SPIDEX: NO ENTIENDO PARA QUE SIRVE ESTO.

JOHNNY: DAME TU MEJOR SUSTO.

SPIDEX RESPIRA PROFUNDO SE LEVANTA CON SUS PATAS DE ARAÑA Y HACE UN RUGIDO DE CHILLIDO ALIENIGENA Y TODOS SE QUEDARON EN SILENCIO.

JOHNNY: CHRISTOPHER DIME UNA COSA. ESE ES TU MEJOR SUSTO?

SPIDEX SE QUEDA EN SILENCIO DE LA PENA.

JOHNNY: ESO CREI. TE PUEDES MARCHAR.

EL LIDER DEL EQUIPO SE LARGA JUNTO CON SU EQUIPO.

MIEMBRO DEL EQUIPO: OYE JOHNNY. UNA PALABRA DE OCHO LETRAS QUE EMPIEZE CON ENGAÑAR.

JASON: QUE TAL SI INTENTAS CON EMBAUCAR.

WORTHINGTON SE DA LA VUELTA Y ES JASON JUNTO CON SAM Y SPIDEX QUIENES ESTAN DETRÁS DE EL.

JOHNNY: Y TU QUIEN ERES?

MIEMBRO DEL EQUIPO: HE OIDO HABLAR DE EL, ES EL HIJO DE LA DECANA HARDSCRABBLE.

JOHNNY: ENSERIO? LA DECANA NO TUVO HIJOS.

JASON: ELLA MISMA TE LO DIJO?

JOHNNY: HMM. NO, Y CUAL ES TU PROPOSITO AQUÍ?

JASON: HE VENIDO PARA QUE TE DISCULPES CON MI AMIGO.

JOHNNY: ESE ES TU AMIGO? OYERON CHICOS ESE ES SU AMIGO (RIENDO)

WORTHINGTON NOTA QUE NADIE SE ESTA RIENDO.

JOHNNY: Y QUE HARAS SI NO LO HAGO. ACUSARME CON LA DECANA?

JASON: Y TU QUE HARAS PARA QUE NO LE DIGA A LA DECANA.

JOHNNY: PERO MIRATE (DIRIGIENDOSE A EL) TU SI MERECES ESTAR CON LAS GRANDES LIGAS. Y SI QUIERES UNIRTE AL ESAS GRANDES LIGAS. LLAMAME Y EL EQUIPO ROAR OMEGA ROAR TE RECIBIRA CON LAS GARRAS ABIERTAS.

JASON: (EXTENDIENDO SU MANO) SEGÚN TE CANSARAS DE ESPERAR. VAMONOS.

JASON Y LOS DEMAS SE LARGAN.

JOHNNY: OYE HARDSCRABBLE. TALVEZ ALGUN DIA ME MUESTRES TU MEJOR SUSTO.

JASON: PREFIERO NO HACER SPOIRLES.

MIEMBRO DEL EQUIPO: UY… QUE GOLPE!

HASTA EL PROXIMO EPISODIO. 


	3. el club de intercambio

MONSTERS UNIVERSITY: APOLLO MONSTERS CAP 3: EL CLUB DE INTERCAMBIO.

JASON: HOY ES MI PRIMERA SEMANA EN LA UNIVERISDAD Y LAS COSAS COMO DEBEN ESTAR. AMENOS QUE…

JASON SE SIENTA EN EL COMEDOR JUNTO CON SUS AMIGOS.

JASON: HOLA CHICOS (CHOCA LAS MANOS CON SUS AMIGOS)

CLAIRE: QUE HAY JASON.

JASON: BUENO OTRO DIA ESTUDIANDO JUNTO CON SPIDEX COMO ASUSTADOR, IR A LA CLASE DE INGIENERIA ELECTRICA. Y POR ULTIMO ESTAR EN EDUCACION FISICA.

TODOS VEN QUE LLEGAN AL LUGAR TRES MONSTRUOS HABLANDO DE DIFERENTES IDIOMAS.

¿: (JAPONES) SORE GA JIMEN NO YOKOTAWA TO SHITE TANOSHIKATTADESU.

¿: (RUSO) YESLI ETO BYLO VESELO MODA KAK BEG I PROLITOY.

¿: ESE TIPO ES MUY GORDO.

JASON: QUIENES SON ESOS TIPOS?

LOS TRES DIRIGEN SU ATENCION HACIA JASON.

BROCK: HOMBRE. MIRA HACIA OTRA PARTE.

TODOS MENOS JASON MIRAN HACIA UNA PARTE.

CLAIRE: QUE HACES. MIRA HACIA OTRA PARTE.

JASON: QUE SUCEDE.

SPIDEX: SHHH! (SUSURRANDOLE) NO ES LUGAR SEGURO PARA HABLAR.

¿: (RUSO) TEAM VERIT' V ETO, NE ZNAYU, O SSHA?

EN EL CAMPUS:

JASON: OK QUE SUCEDE.

SAM: AMIGO COMETISTE UN VERDADERO ERROR AL DECIRLE ESO AL CLUB DE INTERCAMBIO.

JASON: EL CLUB DE INTERCAMBIO?

BROCK: ELLOS ESTAN (MOVIENDO SU DEDO EN CIRCULOS) CUCU.

CLAIRE: SON TECTRICOS.

SAM: SON DESPIADADOS.

SPIDEX: UN ESTUDIANTE DE AQUÍ LES QUISO AYUDAR EN UNA TRABAJO Y JAMAS LO VOLVIERON A VER.

BROCK: HAY RUMORES QUE SE LO COMIERON.

CLAIRE: NO TE LES PUEDES ACERCAR.

JASON: AJA, AJA, OK ENTENDI. SPIDEX VAMONOS.

JASON Y SPIDEX SE DIRIGEN A LA FALCUTAD.

CLAIRE: ESE TIPO SIEMPRE TIENE QUE IRSE.

BROCK: DIMELO A MI.

A LAS 12:47 EN LA FALCUTAD DE SUSTOS:

EL PROFESOR KNIGHT LE ENSEÑA A LOS ESTUDIANTES LAS DIFERENTES POSTURAS PARA ASUSTAR.

PROF. KNIGHT: BIEN CHICOS. HOY HAREMOS LAS POSTURAS PARA UN ASUSTADOR. SEÑOR CARMELO PASE ADELANTE.

UN ESTUDIANTE PASA POR EL CENTRO DE LA CLASE Y HACE UNAS POSES COMO DICE EL PROFESOR Y DESPUES DE ESE MOMENTO. EL PRUEBA A TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES DESPUES DE UNAS HORAS TERMINA LA CLASE.

PROF KNIGHT: RECUERDEN QUE PARA LA PROXIMA CLASE EN EL MIERCOLES HABRA UN EXAMEN HACI QUE ESPERO QUE ESTUDIEN Y EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO TENGA SUERTA CON LA ENTRENADORA WILLIANS.

LOS ESTUDIANTES SALEN DE LA UNIVERSIDAD, JASON EMPRENDE SUS ALAS PARA VOLAR PERO SE DA CUENTA DE QUE EL CLUB DE INTERCAMBIO ESTAN VIENDO A JASON INCOMODAMENTE, JASON SE LARGA VOLANDO.

4 HORAS EN LA CLASE DE INGIENERIA ELECTRICA DESPUES:

JASON Y SAM SALEN DE LA CLASE Y JASON VE QUE UNA VEZ MAS EL CLUB DE INTERCAMBIO LO VE INCOMODAMENTE.

EN LA CLASE DE GIMNASIA CON BROCK:

15 ESTUDIANTES ESTAN EN LA CLASE. Y APARECE LA ENTRENADORA JELLY WILLIANS.

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: (SOPLANDO SU SILBATO) MUY BIEN ENCLENQUES, QUIEN ESTA LISTO PARA SER APALEADO!?

JASON: (SUSURRANDOLE A BROCK) CREIA QUE ERAN 5 HERMANAS.

BROCK: (SUSURRANDOLE A JASON) NO SON 6 EN TOTAL.

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: PASE AL FRENTE SEÑOR PEARSON. EL TEMA DE HOY Y MÍ FAVORITO. LUCHA!

LOS ESTUDIANTES SE MOFAN Y BROCK PASA Y SE PONE SU PROCTECION.

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: VAMOS, QUE ESPERAS!

BROCK SE DIRIGE HACIA ELLA PARA EMBESTIRLA PERO LA ENTRENADORA LO PASA POR ARRIBA LO AGARRA POR LA ESPALDA Y SE MONTA SOBRE SU CUELLO YE HACE UNA HURRACARANA HACIENDO CLAVAR SUS CUERNOS POR EL PISO.

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: QUIEN ES EL QUE SIGUE?

JASON VE QUE JOHNNY WORTHINGTON ESTA EN LA CLASE JUNTO CON OTRO MIEMBRO DE SU EQUIPO. Y LA ENTRENADORA WILLIANS ELIJE OTRO ESTUDIANTE Y SE PONE ADELANTE Y SE PONE LA PROTECCION SE MANTIENE A DISTANCIA PARA ATACAR A LA ENTRENADORA PERO COMO ELLA ES RAPIDA REACCIONA PRIMERO DANDOLE UNA PATADA IRLANDESA EN LA CARA SACANDOLO DE LA ZONA.

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: SIGUIENTE.

OTRO ESTUDIANTE SE PONE ADELANTE Y INTENTA GOLPEAR A LA ENTRENADORA PERO ELLA LO ESQUIVA Y GOLPEA CON SUS RODILLAS LA ESPALDA DEL ESTUDIANTE.

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: SIGUIENTE, SIGUENTE!

MEDIA HORA DE APALEO DESPUES:

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: MUY BIEN YA QUE TODOS ESTAN ADOLORIDOS LA CLASE TERMINA.

TODOS EN LA CLASE SE LARGAN Y JASON MIRA QUE OTRA VEZ EL CLUB DE INTERCAMBIO LO MIRA.

JASON: MUY BIEN… SE TERMINO ESTO (DIRIGIENDOSE A EL CLUB) BUENO QUE ES LO QUE QUIEREN DE MI?

¿: (RUSO) QUEREMOS QUE NOS DES UNA DISCULPAS.

¿: DICE MIKO QUE NOS DEBES UNA DISCULPA POR LLAMARNOS DESCONOCIDOS.

JASON: DISCULPEN PERO PUEDEN DECIRME SUS NOMBRES PRIMERO.

¿: (RUSO) AHORA QUIERES SABER NUESTROS NOMBRES.

¿: MI NOMBRE ES CLOUD. EL ES MIKO Y ELLA ES MIRIYO.

MIRIYO: (JAPONES) SALUDOS.

JASON: MUY BIEN. YO CON TODO MI RESPECTO LES PIDO MIS DISCULPAS.

MIRIYO: (HACIENDO UNA REVERENSIA) GRACIAS.

CLOUD: DISCULPAS ACEPTADAS.

MIKO: (RUSO) OK…

JASON: MUY BIEN SE LOS AGRADESCO MUCHO (EXTENDIENDO SUS ALAS Y SE LARGA VOLANDO)

EN LA CASA DE JASON EN LA NOCHE A LAS 9:10 PM

JASON ESTA JUNTO CON SPIDEX ESTUDIANDO PARA EL EXAMEN.

JASON: SABES. ME HE PREGUNTADO DE PORQUE CLAIRE PUSO SU ESTILO DE MODA EMO.

SPIDEX: NUNCA QUISO HABLAR DE ESO. NO QUISO HABLAR REALMENTE LA HISTORIA DE ESO.

JASON: ESO ES LO ESTRAÑO.

SPIDEX: Y DIME JASON. DONDE ESTABAS TODOS ESTOS AÑOS.

JASON: MI MADRE ME HA MANDADO HACIA OTRO PAIS PARA QUE HACI ME PUEDA SER EL MEJOR EN MIS ESTUDIOS. Y TU QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO TODOS ESTOS AÑOS?

SPIDEX: YO ME HE MANTENIDO.

JASON: SABES NUNCA CREIA QUE TODO ESTO IBA A SUCEDER CUANDO ENTRE A ESTA UNIVERSIDAD. Y ESO FUE LO MEJOR QUE ME PASO EN LA VIDA.

SPIDEX: OK. QUIERES ACASO QUE TE LA…

JASON: (CERRANDO SU LIBRO) MUY BIEN ME TENGO QUE DORMIR. MAÑANA SERA UN DIA IMPORTANTE.

SPIDEX: PORQUE?

JASON: HOY TENGO UNA REUNINON CON MI MADRE.

SPIDEX: MUY BIEN… NOS VEMOS MAÑANA (SALIENDO DE LA CASA DE JASON)

JASON: HASTA MAÑANA (CERRANDO LA PUERTA DE SU CASA)

JASON: (RESPIRANDO PROFUNDO Y BOSTESANDO) BUENO LUCES FUERA.

EN UN LUGAR MISTERIOSO FUERA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD: EN UNA MINA ABANDONADA.

DOS ESTUDIANTES ESTAN EN LA ENTRADA DE LA MINA ABANDONADA.

ESTUDIANTE: NO CREO QUE PUEDA HACER ESTO. ESTAR EN LA MINA ABANDONADA DE RECHER MACALLISON.

ESTUDIANTE 2: VAMOS CARL. PAGARON DINERO FUERTE PARA QUE VEAS QUE HAY DENTRO DE LA MINA. VALE LA PENA.

CARL: NO CREO QUE VALGA LA PENA MORIR POR DINERO. STEVE.

STEVE: DESCUIDA TIENES UNA LINTERNA Y UNA RADIO PARA MANTERNERNOS A CONTACTO.

CARL: NO LO SE STEVE. ES MUY ARRIESGADO.

STEVE: ERES UN ASUSTADOR! NO SEAS COBARDE. VAMOS! (DANDOLE UNA BOFETADA A CARL)

CARL: SOY UN ASUSTADOR, SOY UN ASUSTADOR, SOY UN ASUSTADOR! SI SEÑOR VAMOS (QUITANDO LAS TABLAS Y ENCENDIENDO LA LINTERNA. TRAGA SALIBA Y ENTRA) AQUÍ VAMOS MINA. TE AGRADECERE SI ME DEJAS CONVIDA.

DENTRO DE LA MINA:

EL ESTUDIANTE CARL ESTA RECORRIENDO EL PASADISO DE LAS CARRETILLAS Y DE RREPENTE ESCUCHA UN RUIDO DE ROCAS.

CARL: HOLA? (CON LA RADIO) STEVE ESTAS AHÍ?

STEVE: SUCEDE ALGO?

CARL: EMPEZE A ESCUCHAR COSAS CAERSE.

STEVE: LA MINA LLEVA MUCHO TIEMPO ABANDONADA. SEGÚN LOS SOPORTES DE LA CUEVA SE DETERIORARON. TE SUGIERO QUE TE DES DEPRISA. NO SE SABE QUE PUEDE HABER UN DERRUMBE.

CARL: MUY BIEN. (CONTINUA CON SU CAMINO)

CARL SIGUE EN EL CAMINO DE LAS VIAS HASTA EL FINAL Y NOTA QUE HAY UN CALLEJON SIN SALIDA.

CARL: OYE STEVE.

STEVE: QUE?

CARL: QUE FUE LO QUE SACABAN DE ESTA MINA Y PORQUE LA ABANDONARON.

STEVE: DE ESTA MINA SE SACABA EL CARBON Y EL TITINIO COMO EN EL AÑO 1924, PERO CERRO LA MINA EN 1947. LA RAZON FUE POR VARIAS DESAPARICIONES AL TRANSCURRIO DE LA MINA YA QUE UN SUJETO QUE VIVIA EN EL BOSQUE DIJO QUE LA MINA ESTABA MALDITA POR ESPIRITUS ANCESTRALES.

CARL: ENTONCES ESTA MINA CERRO HACE 31 AÑOS. (AGARRANDO ROCAS DE CARBON)

CARL ESCUCHO UN RUIDO EXTRAÑO MUY FUERTE.

CARL: QUE HA SIDO ESO!?

STEVE: CARL QUE ESTA PASANDO?

CARL: CREO QUE ES MEJOR QUE ME VAYA DE ESTA MINA.

STEVE: SI PARECE UNA BUENA IDEA.

STEVE DESDE LA RADIO ESCUCHA EL GRITO DE SU COMPAÑERO.

CARL: AYUDAME!

STEVE: CARL, CARL! ME ESCUCHAS!? MALDICION (ENTRANDO EN LA MINA) YA VOY CARL!

STEVE CORRE HACIA LA ZONA DE LOS CARRILES Y VE LA RADIO Y LA LINTERNA DE SU AMIGO TIRADAS EN EL SUELO Y DE AHÍ VE UN RASTRO DE GRAVA Y CON POCA SANGRE.

STEVE: CARL? (CAMINANDO LENTAMENTE) CARL? ESTO NO ES GRACIOSO!

STEVE ESCUCHA UN RUGIDO AGUDO AL FINAL DEL CALLEJON DE LA MINA Y STEVE RETROCEDE UN POCO Y ESCUCHA UN SUSURRO Y EL SE QUEDA QUIETO.

STEVE: CARL?

STEVE SIENTE LAS GARRAS EN SU ESPALDA Y VE QUE UN MONSTRUO MEDIO PALIDO PARACIDO A UN HUMANO Y CON COLMILLOS Y LUEGO LE RUGEN EN EL OIDO A STEVE Y LUEGO LOS DOS MONSTRUOS SE LARGAN DEJANDO A STEVE SOLO Y DESDE ARRIBA SE CAE CARL MUERTO EN LA CUAL GRITA DE TERROR Y INTENTA SALIR DE LA MINA.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN LA UNIVERSIDAD:

JASON SE LEVANTA TEMPRANO A LAS 6 Y ENCIENDE LA TELEVISION QUE ESTA EN SU SALA Y VE LA TELEVISION MIENTRAS QUE TOMA SU DESAYUNO Y LEE EL PERIODICO.

JASON: JOVEN UNIVERSITARIO MUERE ASESINADO DENTRO DE LA MINA ABANDONADA DE MCALLISON.

EN EL CAMPUS A LAS 7:20:

JASON ATERRIZA EN EL CAMPUS Y VE QUE HAY MUCHOS MONSTRUOS A SU ALREDEDOR.

HARDSCRABBLE: JASON!

JASON: MADRE. QUE SUCEDE?

HARDSCRABBLE: VISTE EL PERIODICO? UN ESTUDIANTE DE ESTA UNIVERSIDAD MURIO.

JASON: QUE? QUIEN MURIO?

HARDSCRABBLE: EL SEÑOR EARHTBOUND.

JASON: CARL EARTHBOUND. NO PUEDO CREERLO.

HARDSCRABBLE: MURIO DE UNA FORMA MUY HORRENDA. LE ARRANCARON EL ROSTRO Y 3 DE SUS OJOS.

OFFICIAL: SEÑORA Y SEÑOR HARDSCRABBLE ACOMPAÑENOS PARA DAR QUE PUEDAN SER INTERROGADOS.

EN LA ESTACION POLICIAL:

JASON JUNTO CON SU MADRE Y OTROS ESTUDIANTES ASUSTADORES ESTAN ESPERANDO A SER INTERROGADOS.

OFFICIAL: JASON HARDSCRABBLE.

JASON SE DIRIGE A UN CUARTO CON DOS POLICIAS.

CONTINUARA…


	4. misterios

MONSTERS UNIVERSITY: APOLLO MONSTERS CAP 4: MISTERIOS.

JASON: UN ESTUDIANTE HABIA SIDO ASESINADO DE MANERA MISTERIOSA Y LAS AUTORIDADES INTERROGARON LA MITAD DE LA UNIVERISIDAD PARA DESIFRAR LA VERDAD.

¿: HOLA SOY EL DETECTIVE MARIANO BRAVADO PERO PUEDE DECIRME DETECTIVE BRAVADO.

¿: YO SOY LA DETECTIVE MIRAGE TOME ASIENTO SEÑOR.

JASON TOMA ASIENTO Y LA DETECTIVE ENCIENDE LA GRABADORA.

DEC. BRAVADO: MUY BIEN. SEÑOR HARDSCRABBLE VERDAD?

JASON: MI NOMBRE ES JASON D. HARDSCRABBLE.

: SOY ADMIRADORA DE SU MADRE SEÑOR.

JASON: AHHH… PODEMOS ACABAR CON ESTO.

: (ACLARANDOSE LA GARGANTA) BIEN. SEÑOR HARDSCRABBLE DONDE ESTABA ESTA NOCHE.

JASON: ESTUVE ESTUDIANDO PARA EL EXAMEN DEL MIERCOLES JUNTO CON UN AMIGO Y DE AHÍ ME FUI A DORMIR.

: CUANDO FUE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE VIO A CARL EARHTBOUND?

JASON: VI A CARL POR ULTIMA VEZ EL DOMINGO EN EL CAMPUS.

: CON QUIEN ESTABA USTED ESE DIA.

JASON: ESTUVE ACOMPAÑANDO MI MADRE HACIA LA FALCUTAD Y DE AHI VI A EARTHBOUND JUNTO CON LA FRATERNIDAD MÁS POPULAR DE LA UNIVERSIDAD. LOS ROAR OMEGA ROAR. ESCUCHE SU DISCUSIÓN DICENDO COSAS RARAS. COMO ESPIRITUS Y UNA MINA.

: LA MINA DE ROCKET MCALLISON AHÍ FUE DONDE MURIO.

UN OFICIAL ENTRA.

POLICIA: LO SIENTO DETECTIVES PERO AQUÍ ESTA EL SOSPECHOSO.

EL OFICIAL ENTRA JUNTO CON JOHNNY WORTHINGTON AL LUGAR.

: TODAVIA NO HEMOS TERMINADO CON EL SEÑOR HARDSCRABBLE.

JASON: DETECTIVE. ME PUEDO MARCHAR?

: DE HECHO SI HEMOS TERMINADO POR HOY. PERO LO LLAMAREMOS SI LO NESECITAMOS EN LA CORTE.

JASON: MUCHAS GRACIAS. HASTA LUEGO (LEVANTANDOSE DE LA SILLA Y PASANDO AL LADO DE JOHNNY) TRATA DE DECIR LA VERDAD QUIERES.

EN LA UNIVERSIDAD A LAS 9:12

JASON JUNTO CON SUS AMIGOS ESTAN EN EL CAMPUS HABLANDO SOBRE EL TEMA.

CLAIRE: NO ENTIENDO QUE CARAJOS HACIA ESE TIPO AHÍ.

JASON: YO TAMPOCO LO CREO.

SPIDEX: SEGÚN ESCUCHE. LOS FORENSES DIJIERON QUE NO ENCONTRARON NINGUNA PISTA A CERCA DE QUIEN ASESINO A EARTHBOUND.

BROCK: NO SE SABE SI ALGO O ALGUIEN HA ASESINADO A ESE CHICO. PORQUE HACE MAS DE 30 AÑOS QUE NO HAY NINGUNA ALMA EN ESA MINA.

SAM: CREO QUE ESTO SE VOLVERAN UNO DE LOS MISTERIOS SIN RESOLVER.

CLAIRE: LO MISMO PIENSO Y ESPERO QUE TENGA SUERTE STEVE. BIEN CHICOS VAMOS A LA CLASE.

CLAIRE JUNTO CON JASON Y SPIDEX SE DIRIGEN A LA CLASE DE HISTORIA.

EN LA CLASE DE HISTORIA:

JASON ENTRA A LA CLASE DE HISTORIA Y VE QUE ES GRAN Y QUE HAY UNA PANTALLA GRANDE. LA PROFESORA DE HISTORIA LLEGA EN LA CLASE Y VE QUE TODA LA CLASE ESTA PRESENTE.

PROF JESSICA: BUENOS DIAS CHICOS. ESTAMOS EN CLASES, Y LES VENGO A DECIR QUE ESTA NOCHE LE VAMOS A CONTRIBUIR HONORES SOBRE EL FALLECIMIENTO DE EL ESTUDIANTE CARL EARTHBOUND Y TAMBIEN QUIERO DECIR PRONTO HABRA UNA CORTE COMPROVANDO LA INOCENCIA DE EL ESTUDIANTE STEVE CALLAHAN EL VIERNES. HACI QUE COMENSEMOS CON LA CLASE. SACEN SUS LIBROS. HOY HABLAREMOS SOBRE LOS WENDIGOS.

LOS ESTUDIANTES SACAN SUS LIBROS DE HISTORIAS.

PROF. JESSICA: MUY BIEN (TOMA UNAS FOTOS) EN EL AÑO 1634 LOS WENDIGOS ERAN UNA ESPECIE HIBRIBIDA ENTRE HUMANOS Y MONSTRUOS QUE ANTES EVOLUCIONANDO PARA SER MAS GRANDES, LOS WENDIGOS VENIAN EN GRUPOS GRANDES. EL QUE DESCUBRIO A LOS WENDIGOS FUE BARTON WARNISHE II, DECIA UN MITO QUE SI UN WENDIGO TE MORDIA O TE ARAÑABA TE CONVIRTIRIAS EN UNO CUANDO SE PRESENTABAN LA LUNA LLENA. PERO EL MITO FUE MENTIRA. YA QUE EN 1679 EL DOCTOR MONRISE KINGDOM TESTIFICO QUE LOS MONSTRUOS SE CONVERTIRIAN EN WENDIGOS Y EL INFECTADO TENIAN CONDUCTAS DE CANIBALISMO. (INTRODUCIENDO UNA FOTO EN LOS PROYECTOR) AQUÍ VEN COMO SE FORMA UN WENDIGO Y EL WENDIGO EVOLUCIONAR. SE LES CONSIDERA CRIATURAS DE LA OSCURIDAD. YA QUE LOS WENDIGOS CUANDO EVOLUCIONARON SE CONVIRTIERON EN CRIATURAS SOLITARIAS Y NO ANDABAN EN GRUPO.

JASON LEVANTA LA MANO.

: SI SEÑOR HARDSCRABBLE?

JASON: AHH… UN WENDIGO PUEDE REFUGIARSE Y EN DONDE SERIA?

: EXCELLENTE PREGUNTA HARDSCRABBLE. LOS WENDIGOS DE DIA NO CAZABAN, EN EL DIA SE OCULTABAN EN ESTRUCTURAS ABANDONADAS O CUEVAS PORQUE LA LUZ SOLAR IRRITARIA SU PIEL. EN EL AÑO 1704 EL EXPLORADOR RONALDO GREGORIO JUNTO CON UN EQUIPO DE EXPEDICION BUSCABAN FOSILES DE CRIATURAS EXTRAÑAS CUANDO UN WENDIGO GRANDE LOS ATACO MATANDO AL MENOS 4 MIEMBROS DEL EQUIPO. LOS WENDIGOS TENIAN UNA VISTA QUE SOLO SE BASABA EN EL MOVIMIENTO. PERO SU SENTIDO DEL OLFATO ERA DEBIL PARA RASTREAR UN HUMANO A METROS DE DISTANCIA. EL DOCTOR KINGDOM DESCUBRIO QUE PARA EVITAR QUE LOS WENDIGOS NO OLFATEABAN A SUS PRESAS USANBAN HUMO DE TABACO O HIERVA PARA ALEJAR EL OLOR. Y AL FINAL EN EL AÑO 1800 NO SE HA SUPIDO NADA DE LOS WENDIGOS. SEGUN CIENTIFICOS DECLARARON QUE LOS WENDIGOS SE HAN EXTINTO PERO NADIE ESTABA SEGURO DE QUE ESO ERA VERDAD DESDE ENTONCES SE CONVIRTIO EN LOS MISTERIO MAS CURIOSOS SIN RESOLVER.

HA PASADO UNA DE CLASE. LA CLASE SE TERMINA. Y LOS ESTUDIANTES SALEN DE LA CLASE Y JASON, CLAIRE SPIDEX SE DIRIGEN AL CAMPUS DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN CON EL EQUIPO ROAR OMEGA ROAR.

CHET: MIREN QUIEN ESTA AQUI. JASON.

JASON: QUE QUIEREN?

JOHNNY SE PONE DELANTE DE JASON.

JOHNNY: SOLO VENIMOS A HABLAR.

CLAIRE: JASON NO TIENE NADA QUE HABLAR CON NADIE.

JOHNNY: NO DURARA MUCHO. JASON YO TE RESPECTO Y MUCHO. PERO ES MEJOR QUE NO TE METAS EN COSAS QUE NO TE INCUNBAN.

JASON: JOHNNY (ACERCANDOSE A EL Y TOCANDOLE EL HOMBRO) UNA COSA ES METERME EN ASUNTOS QUE NO ME CONCIERNEN (QUITANDO SU MANO DEL SU HOMBRO) PERO ES LA UNA COSA DIFERENTE ES SER INTERROGADO CON DOS DETECTIVES. HACI QUE NO QUIERO NADA QUE VER CON ESTO.

JOHNNY: ES POSIBLE QUE ME DEJEN EN LIBERTAD CONDICIONAL.

JASON: ESE ASUNTO NO ME INCUNBE.

CHET: UY QUE GOLPE!

JASON, CLAIRE Y SPIDEX SE APARTAN DE EL EQUIPO ROAR OMEGA ROAR.

JOHNNY: TODAVIA SIGO ESPERANDO TU RESPUESTA.

JASON: HASTA LUEGO WORTHINGTON.

EN EL CAMPUS A LAS 12:23.

JASON: EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO TENIA UNA DUDA. Y SI EARTHBOUND NO FUE ASESINADO POR CALLAHAN Y SI NO UN WENDIGO LO HA ASESINADO. ES UN MISTERIO MUY ESTRAÑO.

CLAIRE: CHICOS TENGO UNA TEORIA… QUE TAL SI UN WENDIGO MATO A EARTHBOUND.

SPIDEX: NO SEAS RIDICULA. NADIE VIO UN WENDIGO EN 195 AÑOS.

CLAIRE: SE QUE ES RIDICULO. PERO TAMBIEN ES RIDICULO QUE STEVE MATARIA A SU MEJOR AMIGO. ADEMAS NO TIENE ESA TENDENCIA MENTAL PARA ARRANCARLE EL ROSTRO Y TRES DE SUS OJOS.

JASON: YO TAMBIEN CREO QUE CALLAHAN NO LO HA MATADO.

CLAIRE: BUENO CHICOS ME TENGO QUE IR. LOS VEO MAÑANA.

JASON: ADONDE VAS?

CLAIRE: VOY A HACER ALGO IMPORTANTE.

CLAIRE SE ALEJA DE LOS DOS. Y LUEGO APARECE SAM.

SAM: HOLA CHICOS.

JASON: HOLA SAMSOM. QUE TE TRAE POR AQUI?

SAM: SOLO HE VENIDO A PASAR EL RATO Y A INVITARLOS A EL PARTIDO DE FUTBOL PARA MAÑANA.

SPIDEX: A QUE HORA SERA?

SAM: MAÑANA A LAS 3:00.

JASON: LO SIENTO MUCHO SAM PERO MAÑANA TENDREMOS EXAMEN QUISAS EN OTRA OCASIÓN.

SAM: HAY BUENO… NOS VEMOS.

JASON: YO TAMBIEN ME TENGO QUE IR.

SPIDEX: AHORA ADONDE VAS?

JASON: VOY A HABLAR CON MI MADRE. DESPUES TE VEO.

EN LA OFICINA DE HARDSCRABBLE:

JASON ENTRA A LA OFICINA DE SU MADRE Y VE QUE ELLA ESTA DURMIENDO EN SU ESCRITORIO. JASON SE SIENTE Y MIRA SU RELOJ.

JASON: CINCO, CUATRO, TRES, DOS, UNO DESPIERTA.

LA DECANA SE DESPIERTA Y VE QUE SU HIJO ESTA AHÍ.

HARDSCRABBLE: HOLA JASON (BOSTEZANDO) QUE HACES AQUÍ?

JASON: QUIERO HABLAR.

HARDSCRABBLE: DE QUE QUIERES HABLAR?

JASON: QUIERO HABLAR SOBRE LA MINA DE MCALLISON. QUE HACIAN AHÍ Y PORQUE LA CERRARON.

HARDSCRABBLE: BUENO (ACOMODANDOSE LA VOZ) LA MINA DE MCALLISON ERA LA MEJOR MINA QUE TUVO ESTA CIUDAD PERO CON LAS TRANSCURRICION DE LOS AÑOS LA MINA RECIBIO MUCHAS DEMANDAS POR DESAPARICIONES DESCONOCIDAS. CON LA MITAD DE LOS TRABAJADORES DESAPARECIDOS LA MINA NO TUVO MAS OPCION QUE CERRAR LA MINA HASTA QUE LOS TRABAJADORES APARECESCA NADIE ENTRARIA A ESA MINA ENTONCE EN 1975 LA MINA CERRO PARA SIEMPRE.

JASON: QUIEN ERA MCALLISON.

HARDSCRABBLE: MCALLISON NO ES UN NOMBRE. ES UNA EMPRESA DE EXTRECION DE MINERALES QUE SE FUNDO EN 1879. CON EL TEMA DE LAS DESAPARICIONES Y DE TANTA DEMANDA LA COMPAÑÍA HA QUEBRADO POR COMPLETO.

JASON: TU SABES DE LA VIEJA HISTORIA QUE ME DIJISTE CUANDO ME MANDASTE A DORMIR.

HARDSCRABBLE: SOBRE LA HISTORIA DEL WENDIGO Y SU MIRADA LUNAR.

JASON: EXACTAMENTE.

HARDSCRABBLE: JASON. POR FAVOR NADIE VIO A UN WENDIGO EN MUCHO TIEMPO. SE HAN EXTINTOS.

JASON: QUE TAL SI LOS WENDIGOS NO HICIERON PENSAR QUE SE EXTINGIERON.

HARDSCRABBLE: ESO… TIENE UN POCO DE SENTIDO. PERO QUE TIENE QUE VER ESTO CON TODO?

JASON: SOLO ES UNA TEORIA MADRE. NO ES NADA.

HARDSCRABBLE: LUEGO TERMINAS DE HABLAR SOBRE ESO. MIENTRAS ENTONCES NESECITO TERMINAR CON LOS ARREGLOS PARA LA CONMEMORACION DEL SEÑOR EARTHBOUND.

JASON SALE DE LA OFICINA DE LA DECANA Y EXTIENDE SUS ALAS PARA VOLAR.

EN A MEDIA NOCHE A LAS 6:34 EN LA CASA DE JASON:

JASON Y SPIDEX SIGUEN ESTUDIANDO PARA EL EXAMEN DE MAÑANA Y A JASON NO SE LE QUITA DE LA CABEZA LA TEORIA.

SPIDEX: LA CONMEMORACION SERA ESTA NOCHE VAS A VENIR?

JASON: CLARO QUE VOY A VENIR… TU CREES COMO ESTARAN LOS FAMILIARES DE EL?

SPIDEX: DUDO QUE ESTEN BIEN. LA MUERTE DE UN FAMILIAR ES MUY DOLOROSO. HAY TIEMPOS DIFICILES TU YA ENTIENDES JASON. Y AUNQUE CARL NO ME CAI BIEN. ERAN UN ASUSTADOR CON GRAN DESEMPEÑO.

JASON: TIENES RAZON. PERO AUN NO SE ME QUITA DE LA CABEZA COMO VA A ESTAR CALLAHAN.

SPIDEX: ME DIJIERON QUE LE DARAN UNA CONDENA DE 12 AÑOS POR CRIMEN CULPOSO. PERO NO SE SABE PORQUE NO EXISTEN LAS PRUEBAS SUFICIENTES.

JASON: NO LO SE PERO ESTOY EMPESANDO A PREOCUPARME DE EL.

SPIDEX: SABES DE QUE DEBERIAS PREOCUPARTE. EL EXAMEN DE MAÑANA. SI NO ESTUDIAMOS VAMOS A REPROVAR.

JASON: TU SABES QUE ESTOY EN ESO. Y DIME EN DONDE ESTA BROCK.

SPIDEX: ESTA TERMINANDO CON LOS PREPARATIVOS PARA LA CONMEMORACION.

JASON: HABLANDO DE ESO A QUE HORA SERA?

SPIDEX: SERA ESTA NOCHE A LAS 9:00.

JASON: MUY BIEN. CONTINUEMOS.

EN EL CAMPUS A LAS 8:50.

JASON, SPIDEX, SAM Y CLAIRE SE DIRIGEN AL CAMPUS DONDE HAY MUCHOS MONSTRUOS SOSTENIENDO VELAS Y FLORES Y LUEGO SE ENCUENTRAN CON BROCK.

BROCK: HOLA CHICOS.

JASON: BROCK. ESTAN BIEN?

BROCK: TODO VA BIEN. AUNQUE LAMENTABLEMENTE ESTA ESCUELA TRENDRA UN ESTUDIANTE ASUSTADOR MENOS.

JASON: ES UNA GRAN LASTIMA.

SAM: DONDE ESTA LA COMIDA?

BROCK: HOMBRE EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO TU SOLO PIENSAS EN LA COMIDA. ES UNA CONMEMORACION NO UNA FIESTA. DEBERIAS TENER RESPECTO.

SAM: LO SIENTO.

DESPUES DE 10 MINUTOS LA CEREMONIA DE CONMEMORACION EMPIEZA Y LOS ESTUDIANTES PONEN LAS FLORES Y LAS VELAS EN UNA MESA CON LA FOTOGRAFIA DE CARL EARTHBOUND.

JASON: EARTHBOUND TENIA MUCHOS AMIGOS. ERA UNO DE LOS MEJORES DE LA CLASE. ERA UNO DE LOS MOMENTOS MÀS TRISTE QUE HE PASADO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD PERO NADA SE COMPARARIA CON LO QUE ESTABA POR VENIR.

CONTINUARA…


	5. el examen

MONSTERS UNIVERSITY APOLLO MONSTERS CAP 5: EL EXAMEN.

JASON: DESPUES DE LA PRIMERA COMENMORACION DE CARL EL DIA DEL EXAMEN LLEGO (NO EL EXAMEN FINAL DE SEMESTRE) SPIDEX Y YO ENTRAMOS A LA FALCUTAD.

PROF. KNIGHT: BUENOS DIAS ESTUDIANTES. SE QUE AYER TUVIMOS UNA MALA NOCHE AL PERDER UN ESTUDIANTE ASUSTADOR PERO NO HAGAN QUE SU MUERTE LOS HAGA FRACARSAR. HOY ES EL DIA DEL EXAMEN AQUÍ TIENEN 2 HOJAS DE EXAMEN TIENEN 1 HORA PARA FINALIZAR EL EXAMEN Y SI LAS PREGUNTAS NO SON CORRECTAS VAN A REPROVAR LES DESEO SUERTE.

JASON MIRA EL EXAMEN.

JASON: (EN SU MENTE) QUE NESECITA UN ASUSTADOR PARA ASUSTAR A UN NIÑO. A. UN ASUSTADOR NESECITA USAR SUS DIFERENCIAS COMO VENTAJA. B. UN ASUSTADOR NESECITA INSTRUMENTOS PARA ASUSTAR AL NIÑO. C. UN ASUSTADOR NESECITA CREAR EL GRAN RUGIDO PARA ASUSTAR AL NIÑO. SIMPLEMENTE C.

JASON MIRA EL RESTO DE LAS PREGUNTAS Y VE QUE NO ES LA GRAN COSA.

JASON: (EN SU MENTE) QUE EXAMEN TAN FACIL.

JASON SE ESCRIBE LAS PREGUNTAS Y LAS RESPUESTAS DE EXAMEN. LUEGO VE QUE SULLIVAN NO ESTA HACIENDO NADA Y TAMBIEN VE QUE EL PROFESOR KNIGHT ESTA ESCUCHANDO SU MUSICA RELAJANTE.

JASON: (RESPONDIENDOLE A SULLIVAN) SULLIVAN

SULLY: QUE DESEAS HARDSCRABBLE?

JASON: QUE? TE QUEDARAS AHÍ SENTADO VIENDO LA HOJA DE TU EXAMEN.

SULLY: Y TU TE QUEDARAS AHÍ HACIENDO ESE MONTON DE PREGUNTAS ESTUPIDAS.

JASON: JA. SE QUE DESEAS TERMINAR ESTE PROGRAMA. PERO CREO QUE ES MEJOR QUE SEAS UN SULLIVAN.

SULLY: SOY UN SULLIVAN.

JASON: NO ES LO QUE ESTOY VIENDO AHORA. CONOCI A TU PADRE UNA VEZ. Y LO QUE VI ERA UN GRAN ASUSTADOR QUE SI TERMINO LA UNIVERSIDAD.

SULLY: UN MOMENTO. INSINUAS QUE ME HECHARAN DEL PROGRAMA?

JASON: J. MIRA ESO Y DIME QUE ESTAS VIENDO (SEÑALANDOLE A SULLY LA LATA DE ENERGIA DE SU MADRE) ES LA RELIQUIA DEL ÉXITO.

SULLIVAN QUITA LAS PATAS DE LA MESA.

SULLY: ERES UN AGUAFIESTA.

JASON: DENADA. (LEYENDO LAS PREGUNTAS DEL EXAMEN)

TODO ANDABA BIEN PARA JASON Y PARA LOS OTROS QUE ESTUDIARON.

SPIDEX: SABES ALGO JASON. CUANDO TERMINEMOS CON EL EXAMEN CONTINUAMOS CON LA PRACTICA DE MUSICA.

JASON: POR SUPUESTO. LO HACEMOS EN LA TARDE OK.

SPIDEX: ESTA BIEN.

: IRE A LA CAFETERIA A BUSCAR UN CAFÉ. JASON TE QUEDAS ACARGO.

JASON: DISCULPE?

: TRAERE CAFÉ Y VUELVO LUEGO POR MIENTRAS TANTO CUIDA DE LA CLASE.

EL PROFESOR SE LARGA DE LA CLASE A BUSCAR CAFÉ EN LA CAFETERIA DEJANDO QUE JASON CUIDE DE LA CLASE.

JASON: MUY BIEN CHICOS ESTOY ACARGO EN ESTE MOMENTO HACI QUE TERMINEN CON EL EXAMEN.

LOS DEMAS NO LE RESPONDEN A JASON.

MIENTRAS CON EL PROF KNIGHT:

EL PROFESOR ESTA EN LA CAFETERIA COMPRANDO 6 VASOS DE CAFÉ CON CAPUCHINO CUANDO SE ENCUENTRA CON LA ENTRENADORA WILLIANS.

: ENTRENADORA WILLIANS! COMO LE VA.

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: HE ESTADO MUY BIEN PROFESOR.

: Y A QUE SE DEBE ESTA VISITA?

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: VISITA? HE VENIDO A COMPRAR CAFÉ Y VEO QUE COMPRASTE MUCHO CAFÉ.

: NESECITO CAFÉ PARA NO PUEDA PERDER EL CONTROL.

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: OH. MIRA SIENTATE Y HABLEMOS.

EL PROFESOR SE SIENTA EN EL COMMEDOR A TOMAR SU CAFÉ Y LA ENTRENADORA SE COMPRA UN CAFÉ Y SE SIENTA JUNTO CON EL PROFERSOR.

: QUE SEA RAPIDO LOUISE TENGO UNA CLASE QUE TERMINAR.

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: TRANQUILO DEREK NO SOLO NOS HAREMOS UNA RESPUESTA MUTUA.

: PRIMERO YO. HE VISTO LA CONDUCTA QUE USAS HACIA TUS HERMANAS MENORES.

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: DEREK TU NO SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE SER LA HERMANA DE CINCO FRACASOS.

: FRACASO? YO VEO QUE ELLAS TIENEN ALTAS CALIFICACIONES.

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: NO SE TRATA DE CALIFICACIONES. SE TRATA DE PELEA.

: ENTONCES CREES QUE TUS HERMANAS SON UN FRACASO PORQUE NO SABEN PELEAR.

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: SON UNA VERGÜENZA PARA EL APELLIDO WILLIANS Y MI PADRE SE MOLESTA CONMIGO PORQUE ME CULPA DE NO HACER QUE DESCUBRAN CON SU POTENCIAL. PARA SER UN WILLIANS SE NESECITA UNA CHISPA PARA SER ESE WILLIANS YO ENCONTRE MI CHISPA Y ELLAS TIENE QUE CONSEGUIR SU CHISPA.

: LOUISE CADA PERSONA TIENE UNA PERSONALIDAD UNICA Y SON DUEÑOS DE SU PROPIO DESTINOS.

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: SE TRATA DE SER UN WILLIANS. DEREK PERO MI PADRE DEPENDE DE MI PARA QUE YO LOGRE CON MI ODJETIVO. TE ACUERDAS DE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE PELEA EN LAS SUSTOOLIMPIADAS DEL 86?

: DASH ERA MAS ENORME QUE TU PERO TU LA VENCISTE FUE INCREIBLE ESA PELEA. PERO NO HABLAMOS DEL PASADO.

DOS DE LAS HERMANAS DE LA ENTRADORA APARECE EN LA CAFETERIA.

CARRIE: HOLA LOUISE. QUE ONDA PROFESOR.

: HOLA CARRIE, HOLA JENNY.

JENNY: LLEGAREMOS TARDE A NUESTRO ENTRENAMIENTO.

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: QUE LES DIJE DE MOLESTARME CUANDO ME ESTOY TOMANDO MI CAFÉ (LEVANTANDOSE DEL COMEDOR Y PONIENDOSE AL FRENTE DE SUS HERMANAS MENORES) QUE FUE LO QUE DIJO NUESTRO PADRE?

JENNY Y CARRIE: NO ES EL MOMENTO DE METERTE EN LOS ASUNTO DE TUS SUPERIORES.

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: LARGUENSE. CORRIENDO.

LAS DOS WILLIANS SE LARGAN CORRIENDO DEJANDOLOS.

: YO CREO QUE DEBO VOLVER A LA CLASE.

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: MUY BIEN NO VEMOS EN OTRA OCASIÓN DEREK.

EL PROFESOR SE LARGA TAMBIEN RAPIDAMENTE HACIA SU CLASE.

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: OYE OLVIDASTE TU CAFÉ!

DEVUELTA EN LA FALCUTAD:

EL PROFESOR ENTRA DENUEVO A SU CLASE Y VE QUE JASON Y SU CLASE CONTINUA CON EL EXAMEN.

: TODO ESTA EN ORDEN JASON?

JASON: TODO OK.

: MUY BIEN VUELVE A TU ASIENTO YO ME ENCARGARE.

JASON: Y SU CAFÉ SEÑOR?

: PERDI LAS GANAS.

DESPUES DE TREINTA MINUTOS EL EXAMEN TERMINO Y LOS ESTUDIANTES ENTREGAN SUS HOJAS DE EXAMEN Y SE SALEN DE LA FALCUTAD.

JASON: ESTUVO FACIL ESE EXAMEN.

SPIDEX: YO CREO QUE EL EXAMEN FUE EXAGERADAMENTE FACIL ES COMO ESTAR EN SECUNDARIA.

JOHNNY: SI ES QUE TE QUEDASTE EN LA SECUNDARIA.

WORTHINGTON JUNTO CON SU EQUIPO Y SULLIVAN APARECEN FRENTE A JASON Y SPIDEX.

JASON: WORTHINGTON Y SU EQUIPO… DENUEVO, QUE QUIEREN AHORA.

JOHNNY: JASON QUE TE SUCEDE TIENES TANTA PRISA?

JASON: POR SUPUESTO TENGO PRISA.

JOHNNY: JIMMY ME DIJISTE QUE JASON TE HA DICHO QUE NO TE MERECES ESTAR EN EL PROGRAMA.

SULLY: AHHH…

JASON: TIPICO DE UN SULLIVAN NO SABEN CUANDO CERRAR LA BOCA.

JOHNNY: JASON MIRA YO NO TRATO DE TENER PROBLEMAS CONTIGO PERO ERES TU QUE QUIERES TENER PROBLEMA CON LOS ROAR.

JASON: SOLO LE DIJE A JAMES QUE SE TOMARA CON MAS SERIEDAD LA CLASE.

JOHNNY: COMO DIJE "LA CHISPA"

JASON: PUES TU QUEDATE CON TU "CHISPA"

JASON SE LARGA VOLANDO Y SPIDEX SE LARGA HACIA OTRA PARTE DEJANDO A LOS ROAR.

JASON: DEJE A ESOS NECIOS CON SU PALABRAS Y ME OCUPE DE MIS ASUNTOS. DESPUES DE DOS CLASES MAS ERA HORA DE IRME A PRACTICAR CON MI AMIGO.

EN LA CASA DE JASON 4:10 PM.

JASON Y SPIDEX SIGUEN CON SU IMPROVISACION DE RITMOS MUSICALES.

JASON: (MIENTRAS TOCA EL TECLADO) SABES ALGO SPIDEX. SE ME AH OCURRIDO UNA IDEA Y UNA GRANDE.

SPIDEX: CUAL ES ESA IDEA?

JASON: (PONIENDO UN POSTER) HACER UN CONCIERTO PARA CELEBRAR EL AÑO NUEVO. "EL ESPECIAL DE MUSICA DE FIN DE AÑO"

SPIDEX: DE VERDAD QUIERES HACER UN CONCIERTO.

JASON: CLARO QUIERO HACERLA EN EL CAMPUS.

SPIDEX: PERO JASON ESO REQUERIRA DE MUCHO Y COMO LO CONSEGUIRAS.

CLAIRE: CREO QUE PUEDO AYUDAR!

JASON Y SPIDEX SE ASUSTAN Y CLAIRE TAMBIEN HACIENDO QUE SE CAYERA DE LA VENTANA.

JASON: (SACANDO LA CABEZA POR LA VENTANA) CLAIRE!

JASON Y SPIDEX SALEN DE LA CASA PARA REVISAR SI CLAIRE ESTA BIEN.

JASON: ESTAS BIEN CLAIRE?

CLAIRE: AY ESO DOLIO.

SPIDEX: ESTAS LOCA! PUDISTE HABER MUERTO.

JASON: CLAIRE NUNCA VUELVAS A HACER ESO. NUNCA.

CLAIRE: LO SIENTO. ME PUEDEN LEVANTAR.

JASON Y SPIDEX LEVANTAN A CLAIRE Y LA PONEN DE PIE.

CLAIRE: BIEN. YO PUEDO AYUDARLOS A REALIZAR ESE CONCIERTO.

JASON: ESCUCHASTE TODO?

CLAIRE: DESDE EL INICIO, BUENO MI HERMANA TRABAJA COMO ORGANIZADORA DE FIESTA.

JASON: PEGGY? NO CREO QUE HABRA MUCHO DINERO PARA COBRARLE.

CLAIRE: ELLA ME DEBE UNOS FAVORES YO LA PUEDO CONTACTAR PERO ELLA SIEMPRE QUIERE UN PRECIO.

SPIDEX: NOSOTROS NO NESECITAMOS TU AYUDA.

JASON: DE HECHO SPIDEX. CREO QUE ES UNA EXCELLENTE IDEA.

SPIDEX: OH ENSERIO?

JASON: PODEMOS NEGOCIAR CON ELLA. ADEMAS PEGGY Y YO SOMOS BUENOS HACIENDO NEGOCIOS.

CLAIRE: Y BIEN?

JASON: ESTA OK.

CLAIRE: YA RUGISTE LA LLAMARE PARA VER SI PODEMOS LLEGAR A UN ACUERDO Y MAÑANA VENDRA.

CLAIRE SE ALEJA DE LA ESCENA CORRIENDO.

JASON: Y DILE QUE YO LE ESTOY MANDANDO SALUDOS!

CLAIRE: TRATARE!

JASON DA UNAS PEQUEÑAS RISAS Y VE QUE SPIDEX LO ESTA MIRANDO DE REOJO.

JASON: QUE?

SPIDEX: (PONIENDO UNA MIRADA PICARA) NADA EN LO ADSOLUTO.

JASON Y SPIDEX SE METEN DENUEVO EN LA CASA.

EN LA CUEVA DE MCALLISON 7:00 PM.

LAS AUTORIDADES Y FORENSES CONTINUAN INVESTIGANDO SOBRE LA ESCENA DEL CRIMEN.

: TODAVIA NO HEMOS ENCONTRADO PISTA DE LA ESCENA.

: MALDICION. ESTO ME ESTA MATANDO (SECANDOSE EL SUDOR)

: PORQUE SIGUES HACI. ERES UNA BABOSA.

: CUANDO SUDO EL SUDOR SE HACE MAS RESBALADIZO.

AMBOS DECTECTIVES JUNTO CON LOS FORENSES ESCUCHAN UN SUSURRO GRAVE QUE PROVIENE DE LA PARTE INFERIOR DE LA MINA.

: QUE HA SIDO ESO?

TRES OFICIALES SACAN SUS ARMAS Y SE DIRIGEN A LA PARTE INFERIOR DE LA MINA Y DESPUES DE 15 MINUTOS REGRESAN.

OFICIAL: NO ENCONTRAMOS NADA.

: YA NO HAY ALTERNATIVA HABRA QUE DEJAR LA ESCENA.

LOS DOS DECTETIVES SE LARGAN JUNTO CON LOS OFICIALES Y FORENSES Y LUEGO CUANDO TODOS SE FUERON APARECE UNA SOMBRA DESDE LA OSCURIDAD Y LUEGO APARECE UNA RATA DE DOS CABEZA Y ES ATRAPADA POR UN BRAZO PALIDO CON GARRAS Y LUEGO SE LA DEVORAN ENTRE LA SOMBRAS Y HACE UN RUGIDO CHILLON.

CONTINUARA…


	6. las preparaciones

MONSTERS UNIVERSITY APOLLO MONSTERS CAP 6: LOS PREPARATIVOS.

JASON: YO JUNTO CON SPIDEX ESTUVIMOS TODO EL FIN DE SEMANA PLANIFICANDO LOS PREPARATIVOS DEL CONCIERTO DE FIN DE AÑO Y AHORA ERA TURNO DE CLAIRE PARA DARNOS LOS MATERIALES DEL ECENARIO.

UNA CAMION ESTA ESTACIONANDO AL COSTADO DE LA ENTRADA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD Y DE AHÍ SALE LA HERMANA DE CLAIRE.

PEGGY: QUE ONDA CHICOS.

CLAIRE: HOLA PÈG, TE ACUERDAS DE JASON?

JASON: NOS CONOCIMOS EN EL CUMPLEAÑOS DEL CLAIRE.

PEGGY: JASON HARDSCRABBLE? OBVIO QUE TE RECUERDO, TE ACUERDAS DE LA VEZ DE QUE EL PASTEL SE TE SALIO DE LA NARIZ DE TANTO REIR?

JASON: JAJAJA, LO RECUERDO COMO SI FUERA AYER.

CLAIRE: PUEDES DARNOS YA LAS PIEZAS.

PEGGY: BUENO AQUÍ ESTA LA PIEZAS PARA HACER EL ECENARIO PERO ESO SERA TODO.

UN MONSTRUO SACA LAS PIEZAS DE ECENARIO Y LAS PONE EN UNA CARRETILLA.

JASON: CUAL ES EL PRECIO DE TODAS ESTAS PIEZAS?

PEGGY: COMO SOMOS AMIGOS LES DARE UN PRECIO AMIGABLE. 5000

CLAIRE: QUE!?

JASON: PERO SI ESAS PIEZAS ES SOLO EN DONDE NOS VAMOS A PARAR.

PEGGY: LO SIENTO MUCHO PERO ESTAS PIEZAS SON MUY ESCASAS. SE LAS BAJARE A 4000.

JASON: QUE SEAN 3700 Y COMO PARTE DEL TRATO TE DARE ESTE COLLAR QUE LE PERTENECIA A MIS BIS ABUELA REBBECA WESTERN HARDSCRABBLE IV (DANDOLE EL COLLAR A PEGGY)

PEGGY: OOHHHH (MIRANDO EL COLLAR) TRATO HECHO.

PEGGY Y JASON EXTRECHAN LAS MANOS Y LUEGO ELLA SE MARCHA JUNTO CON EL CAMIONERO.

JASON: BUENO CONCEGUIMOS LAS PIEZAS PERO ESTO NO VA A SER SUFICIENTE. NESECITA MUCHO TRABAJO PARA QUE PODAMOS PONER ESTO EN EL CAMPUS.

SPIDEX APARECE CORRIENDO CON SUS PATAS DE ARAÑA Y LUEGO SE TROPIEZA Y CAE.

SPIDEX: JASON. TENEMOS EL PERMISO DEL DIRECTOR!

JASON: SI! SI! SIII! (ABRAZANDO FUERTEMENTE A SPIDEX) COMO LO HICISTE?

SPIDEX: LO PERSUADI PARA QUE PODAMOS HACER EL CONCIERTO EN LE CAMPUS. PERO CON UNA CONDICION. QUE NO HABRA ALCOHOL.

SAM Y BROCK APARARECEN.

SAM: LLAMARON A UN MONSTRUO.

BROCK: ESCUCHE ALGO SOBRE UN CONCIERTO DE FIN DE AÑO Y ME… NOS GUSTARIA PARTICIPAR.

JASON: PERFECTO SAM TU CREA LOS CARTELES SOBRE LA FECHA EXACTA Y LA UBICACIÓN DEL CONCIERTO. CLAIRE TU TE DIRIGIRAS A LA TIENDA DE PINTURAS Y ORDENA LATAS DE PINTURA FOSFORENSENTE.

CLAIRE: COPIADO.

JASON: BROCK ENVIA EL COMUNICADO A LAS FRATERNIDADES SOBRE SI QUIEREN COLABORAR CON EL CONCIERTO Y TAMBIEN TRAE CUATRO ALTAVOCES. SPIDEX. TU Y YO HAREMOS LA ILUMINACION DEL ECENARIO.

CLAIRE, BROCK, SAM Y SPIDEX SE DISPERSAN RAPIDAMENTE A TODA PRISA.

JASON: PERO TODAVIA NO. AHHHSS.

LA MADRE JASON APARECE DE LA NADA ASUSTANDO A JASON.

JASON: (TOCANDOSE EL PECHO) ACASO QUIERES MATARME. TRENDE QUE PONERTE UN COLLAR.

HARDSCRABBLE: DISCULPA JASON. ME HE ENTERADO DE PARTE DEL DIRECTOR QUE VAS A DAR UN CONCIERTO DE FIN DE AÑO. NO ES HACI?

JASON: POR SUPUESTO. SERA EL DIA 31 DE DICIEMBRE. SERA UN CONCIERTO EN EL CAMPUS QUE EMPEZARA A LAS 6:00 PM.

HARDSCRABBLE: MIRA ESTO (VIENDO LAS PIEZAS DEL ESCENARIO) CUANTO TE COSTO ESTO?

JASON: YO Y EL VENDEDOR HICIMOS UN ACUERDO Y A CAMBIO LE DI EL COLLAR DE MI BIS ABUELA.

HARDSCRABBLE: QUE!? (EXTENDIENDO SUS ALAS) VENDISTE EL COLLAR DE MI ABUELA!?

JASON: TAN SOLO ES UN COLLAR.

HARDSCRABBLE: ESE COLLAR ERA UNA HERENCIA FAMILIAR DESDE HACE 2 SIGLOS.

JASON: ERA FEO ESE COLLAR. MI BIS ABUELA SEGURO DESDE ARRIBA QUERIA QUE ME DESACIERA DE ESE COLLAR DE UNA VEZ.

JASON EXTIENDE SUS ALAS Y SE ALEJA DE SU MADRE VOLANDO Y LO HACE RIENDO.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:

JASON ESTA EN EL CAMPUS JUNTO CON 3 DE SUS AMIGOS.

JASON: BUENO CHICOS. ENCONTRE EL TERRENO PARA HACER EL ECENARIO Y SERA A 50 METROS HACIA EL SUR.

BROCK JUNTO CON DOS FRATERNIDADES APARECEN.

BROCK: SOLO DOS FRATERNIDADES DECIDIERON COOPERAR. LAS HSS Y LAS PNK.

CARRIE: HOLA JASON.

SPIDEX: DOS FRATERNIDADES. ESO ES TODO!?

BROCK: OYE NO ME OFUSQUES. LAS DEMAS FRATERNIDADES NO ESTABAN INTERESADAS.

JASON: INCLUYENDO LOS ROAR OMEGA ROAR?

BROCK SE DA UN GOLPE EN LA CABEZA DE LA VERGÜENZA.

BROCK: AHORITA VUELVO. (LARGANDOSE)

CLAIRE: OH JASON TE PRESENTO A LOS HSS. ELLA ES RONDA, ELLA ES IVY, ELLA ES CASEY, ELLA ES LIZ Y ELLA ES ROSIE.

RONDA: HOLA….

JASON: (MIRANDO QUE LAS DEMAS NO DICEN NADA) MMM. BIEN ES UN GUSTO TENERLAS AQUÍ Y QUE INSTRUMENTOS TOCAN.

IVY: YO TOCO EL BAJO, RONDA LA GUITARRA, ROSIE LA BATERIA.

JASON: OH ENSERIO?

ROSIE: SOY MUY BUENA.

RONDA: LA MEJOR.

JASON: Y USTEDES DOS QUE TOCAN?

LIZ: USAMOS UN EQUIPO TECNO.

JASON: TIENEN UN EQUIPO TECNO? ESO ESTA BASTANTE MEJOR. Y LAS PINKS. USAN INTRUMENTOS Y SIMPLEMENTE CANTAN.

JENNY: DE HECHO SABEMO BAILAR Y BIEN.

CARRIE: YO SOY LA QUE SABE CANTAR.

SPIDEX: SE LES NOTA A TODAS.

JASON: CALLATE SPIDEX. BIEN NOSOTROS CINCO EVALUAREMOS EL MODO DE CÓMO TOCAN Y COMO BAILAN EN EL TEATRO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD.

EN EL TEATRO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD:

TODOS FUERON AL TEATRO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD A EVALUAR EL TALENTO MUSICAL DE LAS HSS Y LAS PNK.

JASON: MUY BIEN HSS. DEMUESTREN QUE SI SABEN TOCAR INSTRUMENTOS.

LAS HSS PASARON 6 MINUTOS DEMOSTRANDO EL TALENTO MUSICAL QUE TIENEN Y DEJARON TODOS CON LA BOCA ABIERTA.

CLAIRE: LES DIJE QUE ERAN INCREIBLES.

SAM: 10 PARA TODAS!

JASON: DE HECHO ESO FUE SORPRENDENTE. ME GUSTO LA FORMA DE CÓMO TOCABAN Y RONDA LA FORMA DE CÓMO PONIAS ESA GUITARRA HACIA EL AIRE, LIZ Y CASEY ME GUSTO LO FORMA EL EFECTO DE SONIDO QUE PUSIERON ESO FUE SINCRONIZADAMENTE PERFECTO.

BROCK: AQUÍ ESTOY.

BROCK ENTRA AL ECENARIO CON CASI TODO EL EQUIPO ROAR OMEGA ROAR.

JASON: ASI QUE DECIDIERON ENTRAR AL JUEGO.

CHET: DE HECHO NO ES TAN MALA IDEA.

CLAIRE: DONDE ESTA WORTHINGTON?

JASON: LO MANDARON A LA MIERDA NO ES ASI?

CHET: ALGO HACI.

LA MITAD DE RIE.

JASON: BUENO SI SE MERENCEN ESTAR EN EL CONCIERTO DEMOSTRANDO QUE PUEDEN HACER ALGO.

CHET: CUANDO EMPEZAMOS?

JASON: ALGUNO DE USTEDES ESTUDIA INGIENERIA ELECTRICA?

CHET: JAVIER LO HACE.

JAVIER LEVANTA LA PINZA.

JASON: PERFECTO. AUN NOS FALTA MUCHO PARA TERMINAR. JAVIER, UNA VEZ HAS FABRICADO BARRAS DE NEON.

JAVIER MUEVE LA CABEZA DICIENDO QUE SI.

JASON: OK. ENTONCES COMENCEMOS CON ESTO!

DESDE ENTONCES COMENSO 2 DIAS DE PREPARACIONES PARA EL CONCIERTO. JASON JUNTO CON JAVIER ESTABAN FABRICANDO LAS BARRAS DE NEON Y EL RESTO ESTABA PRACTICANDO, ENSEYANDO. MIENTRAS QUE SAM REALIZA LOS POSTERS, SPIDEX Y CHET ESTABAN ESCALANDO POR LA PARED EN BLANCO Y LA EMPIEZAN A GRAFFITIAR Y UN GUARDIA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD LOS PILLA Y ELLOS SALEN CORRIENDO.

EN LA CASA DE JASON 4:23 PM.

JASON: LOS PREPARATIVOS ESTABAN SALIENDO A LA PERFECCION. EL RITMO DE LAS HSS Y LA DANZA DE LAS PNK ESTABAN EXCELLENTE, LAS BARRAS DE NEON ESTABAN LISTAS, AL IGUAL QUE LA PINTURA FOSFORESENTE. PERO TODAVIA ME HACIA ALGO FALTA Y NO SE QUE ERA. PERO BUENO YA TENEMOS LO QUE QUEREMOS SOLO HAY QUE HACERLO FUNCIONAR COMO SE DEBE Y ESPERAR AL 31.

JASON: MUY BIEN JAVIER TERMINAMOS POR HOY.

JAVIER TOMA SUS COSAS Y SE LARGA DE LA CASA DE JASON.

JASON: MUY BIEN. QUE TENGO PARA HACER? (MIRANDO SU CALENDARIO) CAMBIARME DE ROPA… (ABRIENDO SU ARMARIO Y SACANDO UNA CAMISETA Y UN CHAQUETA CON EL LOGO DE MONSTERS UNIVERSITY) NO HE PONIDO ESTO PERO BUENO (PONIENDOSE LA CHAQUETA) ME QUEDA BIEN AUNQUE UN POCO AJUSTADA EN LOS HOMBROS. MUY BIEN AHORA QUE MAS HAGO?

EL CELULAR DE JASON EMPIEZA A SONAR Y SE DIRIGE HACIA EL PARA CONTESTARLO.

JASON: HOLA?

BROCK: (DESDE EL CELULAR) HERMANOTE SOY YO BROCK.

JASON: TE ESCUCHO BROCK ADELANTE.

BROCK: CREES QUE TU Y YO Y EL INSECTO ESE (SPIDEX) VENGAN CONMIGO HACIA EL CENTRO COMMERCIAL.

JASON: PARA QUE QUIERES IR AL CENTRO COMMERCIAL?

BROCK: VAMOS VAS A VENIR SI O NO?

JASON: NO! ES BROMA SI IRE CONTIGO. SOLO CON LA CONDICION DE QUE NO LE DIGAS MAS INSECTO A SPIDEX.

BROCK: VAMOS HOMBRE… VALE OK NO VOLVERE A LLAMAR INSECTO A CHRISTOPHER.

JASON: CUANDO QUIERES QUE VENGA.

BROCK: VEANME A LAS 5 ESTA BIEN.

JASON: TODO OK.

UNA HORA DESPUES EN EL CENTRO COMMERCIAL:

JASON JUNTO CON SPIDEX ESTAN EN EL CENTRO COMMERCIAL DE MONSTROPOLIS ESPERANDO A BROCK EN LA CUAL APARECE.

BROCK: HOLA CHICOS.

SPIDEX: OK BROCK A QUE SE DEBE ESTO?

BROCK: SOLO MIREN LO QUE HE CONSEGUIDO. (SACANDO UNAS CHAQUETAS BLANCAS CON NEGRO) NO SON HERMOSAS.

SPIDEX: PARA ESTO NO HAS MANDADO A VER LAS CHAQUETAS.

JASON: ENSERIO BROCK QUE PERDIDA DE TIEMPO.

BROCK: QUE SOLO QUERIA MOSTRARLES ESTAS CHAQUETAS PARA QUE PODAMOS USARLAS EN EL CONCIERTO.

JASON: LAS CHAQUETAS SON BONITAS PERO CREO QUE FUE UNA IDEA MEJOR QUE TRAJIERAS TU PICO HACIA MI CASA.

BROCK: (TAPANDOSE LA CARA OTRA VEZ DE LA VERGÜENZA) DEMONIOS!

JASON: VAMONOS DE AQUÍ.

JASON, BROCK Y SPIDEX SE LARGAN DEL CENTRO COMMERCIAL Y VUELVEN A LA UNIVERSIDAD.

DE VUELTA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD 6:47.

LOS TRES VUELVEN A LA UNIVERSIDAD Y VEN QUE ESTAN 3 DE LAS HSS.

RONDA: JASON!

JASON: QUE SUCEDE AHORA RONDA?

IVY: NESECITAMOS TU AYUDA.

ROSIE: ES CLAIRE.

LAS TRES CHICAS HSS JUNTO CON JASON, BROCK Y SPIDEX SE DIRIGEN A TODA PRISA HACIA LA SALIDA TRASERA Y VEN QUE HAY UN GRUPO DE MONSTRUOS RODEANDO LA SALIDA JASON HACE ESPACIO ENTRE LA MULTITUD Y VE QUE CLAIRE ESTA TENDIDA EN EL SUELO ARRASTRANDOSE DEL DOLOR EN LA RODILLA.

JASON: CLAIRE! QUE TE SUCEDIÓ?

MONSTRUO: LA ATROPELLO UN AUTO.

JASON: LA AYUDA VIENE EN CAMINO.

RONDA: ESTAN EN CAMINO.

JASON: CLAIRE MIRAME Y NO TE MUEVAS.

CLAIRE: JASON? QUE BUENO QUE ESTES AQUÍ. (TOMANDOLE DE LA MANO)

JASON. CALMATE CLAIRE ESTOY AQUÍ. VAS A ESTAR BIEN.

CLAIRE: ME DUELE MUCHO LA RODILLA.

JASON: TE PONDRAS BIEN.

UNA AMBULANCIA LLEGA AL LUGAR PARA AYUDAR A CLAIRE.

PARAMEDICO: AUN LADO. PREPAREN LA CAMILLA.

CLAIRE LA MONTAN EN UNA CAMILLA Y LA METEN A LA AMBULANCIA.

JASON: IRE CONTIGO.

JASON SE METE EN LA AMBULANCIA PARA CUIDAR A CLAIRE.

CLAIRE: JASON ME DUELE MUCHO.

JASON: PRONTO TERMINARA ESTO.

SPIDEX: TE VEREMOS EN EL HOSPITAL.

JASON: DIGANLE A MI MADRE SOBRE ESTO.

BROCK: MUY BIEN HERMANO CUIDALA.

LA AMBULANCIA SE VA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD HACIA LA AMBULANCIA

CONTINUARA…


	7. solo juntos

MONSTERS UNIVERSITY APOLLO MONSTERS CAP 7: SOLO JUNTOS.

EN EL HOSPITAL A LAS 8:32 PM.

JASON JUNTO CON BROCK, SAM Y SPIDEX ESTAN EN EL HOSPITAL ESPERANDO LOS DIANOSTICOS SOBRE CLAIRE.

DOCTOR: JASON HARDSCRABBLE.

JASON: ESE SOY YO, CLAIRE ESTA BIEN?

DOCTOR: ELLA ESTA BIEN. NO TIENE NINGUNA FRACTURA.

JASON Y LOS DEMAS SE ALIVIAN.

DOCTOR: SOLO TIENE UN LIGAMETO ROTO.

JASON Y LOS DEMAS QUEDAN IMPACTADOS.

DOCTOR: PERO LO TENEMOS TODO ARREGLADO.

JASON Y LOS DEMAS SE ALIVIAN.

DOCTOR: PERO NESECITA UNA OPERACIÓN URGENTEMENTE.

JASON Y LOS DEMAS SE QUEDAN IMPACTADOS.

SPIDEX: CUAL ES LO PEOR.

DOCTOR: HMM. DE HECHO ESO ES TODO, MAÑANA SE HARA LA OPERACIÓN.

JASON: PUEDO VER A CLAIRE?

DOCTOR: CLARO. ACOMPAÑEME.

JASON JUNTO CON EL DOCTOR SE ESTAN DIRIGIENDO AL LUGAR DE DONDE ATIENDEN A CLAIRE.

JASON: CLAIRE?

CLAIRE: QUE ONDA JASON.

JASON VE QUE CLAIRE TIENE LA PIERNA VENDADA.

JASON: ESTAS BIEN?

CLAIRE: CASI NO SIENTO MI RODILLA. PERO ESTOY BIEN.

JASON: OH CLAIRE… COMO PUDO PASARTE ESTO?

CLAIRE: ANDABA UN AUTO A GRAN VELOCIDAD MIENTRAS QUE YO ESTABA CRUZANDO POR LA CALLE Y CUANDO ME VIO FRENABA PERO EL PARACHOQUE GOLPEO MUY DURO MI PIERNA.

DOCTOR: PUEDE LEVANTARSE SEÑORA WHEELER?

CLAIRE: ESO SE PUEDE VER.

CLAIRE SE LEVANTA DE LA CAMILLA Y SE PONE EN AMBAS PATAS PERO LUEGO COJEA Y SE CAE PERO JASON LA ATRAPA EVITANDO QUE SE CALLERA.

JASON: CUIDADO.

DOCTOR: AL PARECER NO PUEDES MANTENERTE DE PIE HACI QUE VEN MAÑANA TEMPRANO PARA HACERTE LA CIRUGIA. CUESTA 300 DOLARES.

CLAIRE: QUE, QUE!?

JASON: CLAIRE… EL SEGURO LO CUBRIRA.

CLAIRE: NO TENGO SEGURO.

JASON: QUE DICES! HA DISCULPEME PERO YA PODEMOS IRNOS.

DOCTOR: POR SUPUESTO ADELANTE.

JASON: ADIOS DOCTOR.

JASON SE LLEVA CARGANDO A CLAIRE FUERA DEL HOSPITAL Y CLAIRE SE LLEVA UNAS AMULETAS.

SPIDEX: TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN CLAIRE?

CLAIRE: FELIZ COMO UNA MARIPOSA. ES HORRIBLE.

JASON: CLAIRE COMO ES ESO DE QUE NO TIENES SEGURO MEDICO.

CLAIRE: ES UNA LARGA HISTORIA QUE NO ME GUSTARIA CONTAR AHORA.

JASON: CLAIRE!

BROCK: MUJER ES INCREIBLE QUE NO TENGAS SEGURO.

CLAIRE: PODRIAS IRTE AL CUERNO BROCK?

JASON: BASTA!

LA DECANA HARDSCRABBLE APARECE EN EL ESTACIONAMIENTO.

HARDSCRABBLE: HE VENIDO LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUDE, YA TODOS ESTAN BIEN.

SPIDEX: POR SUPUESTO.

HARDSCRABBLE: COMO SE SIENTE SEÑORA WHEELER?

CLAIRE: CASI NO SIENTO LA RODILLA Y ME DUELE.

JASON: TENDRA UNA CIRUGIA MAÑANA Y CUESTA 300 DOLARES.

HARDSCRABBLE: ESO LO PUEDE ARREGLAR EL SEGURO.

SAM: NO TIENE SEGURO.

HARDSCRABBLE: QUE!? COMO QUE NO TIENE SEGURO?

JASON: ESO MISMO ME PREGUNTO. (MIRANDO CON ENOJO A CLAIRE)

CLAIRE: QUE AHORA ME HECHAS LA CULPA A MI?

HARDSCRABBLE: SEÑORA WHEELER. ES MI DEBER PREOCUPARME POR EL BIENESTAR DE LOS ALUMNOS DE MONSTERS UNIVERSITY.

JASON: YO PAGARE LA CIRUJIA PERO ME DEBERAS UNA EXPLICACION CUANDO TERMINEN DE OPERARTE LA RODILLA. Y OTRA COSA… DESDE AHORA TE IRAS A VIVIR CONMIGO.

CLAIRE: QUE!? (PONIENDO CARA DE FELICIDAD)

BROCK Y SPIDEX: QUE!?

HARDSCRABBLE: QUE!?

JASON: NO PUEDO DEJAR CLAIRE HACI ESTA NOCHE.

SAM: QUE!?

HARDSCRABBLE: JASON YA HABIAMOS HABLADO DE ESTO.

JASON: NO PUEDO DEJARLA HACI. ENTIENDELO SOMOS AMIGOS.

CLAIRE EN EL INTERIOR SIENTE UNA ENORME EMOCION EN SU CUERPO PERO RECUERDA QUE SIENTE AUN EL DOLOR EN SU PIERNA.

BROCK: A ELLA SI LA INVITAS A PASAR LA NOCHE EN SU CASA Y A MI NO?

JASON MIRA A BROCK MOLESTAMENTE.

BROCK: OK, OK! ESTA BIEN.

SPIDEX: CREO QUE TAMBIEN ES UNA BUENA IDEA.

HARDSCRABBLE: QUIEN LE DIO SU OPINION SEÑOR CHRISTOPHER?

BROCK Y SAM SE RIEN EN MURMULLOS.

JASON: Y TU SAM. TAMBIEN ESTAS EN DESACUERDO?

SAM: YO NO PIENSO EN NADA.

JASON: AVER LO QUE ESTAN A FAVOR DE QUE CLAIRE VAYA A QUEDARSE LA NOCHE EN MI CASA.

SPIDEX, SAM, JASON Y CLAIRE LEVANTA LA MANO.

JASON: Y LOS QUE ESTEN EN CONTRA.

HARDSCRABBLE: (MIRANDO A CLAIRE Y RESPIRANDO PROFUNDAMENTE) SOLO UNA NOCHE.

JASON: GRACIAS.

EN LA CASA DE JASON A LAS 9:07 PM.

JASON ENTRA EN SU CASA JUNTO CON CLAIRE.

JASON: TE PREPARA ALGO DE CENAR Y LUEGO TE LLEVARE A LA HABITACION DE HUESPEDES.

CLAIRE ANDA CON SUS AMULETAS Y SE SIENTA EN EL SILLON Y VE QUE JASON LE ESTA DANDO DOS REBANADAS DE PIZZA.

JASON: AQUÍ TIENES. COMIDA SALIDA DEL CONGELADOR CALENTADA (SENTANDOSE EN EL SILLON JUNTO CON ELLA) CLAIRE. SIGO SIN ENTENDER, PORQUE TUS PADRES NO TE HICIERON EL SEGURO MEDICO. QUE ACASO NO TE QUIEREN?

CLAIRE: TODO COMENSO CUANDO TENIA 15 AÑOS. ESTABA EN LA ESCUELA SECUNDARIA Y UN DIA ESTUVE EN UNA PELEA CON UNA DE LAS CHICAS POPULARES, CASI LA HABIA MATADO. MOMENTOS DESPUES SUS PADRES ME DEMANDARON, ERA UNA DEMANDA DE 150.000 DOLARES. MI PADRE TUVO QUE USAR TODO EL DINERO DE MI SEGURO MEDICO PARA PAGAR EL HOSPITAL DE LA CHICA CON QUIEN HE PELEADO Y ME CASTIGARON HASTA QUE TERMINARA LA ESCUELA SECUNDARIA Y HACI FUE COMO TERMINE SIN SEGURO MEDICO.

JASON SE QUEDA EN SILENCIO Y LUEGO SE CHUPA LA NARIZ.

CLAIRE: JASON… ESTAS LLORANDO?

JASON: NO, NO ESTOY RESFRIADO.

CLAIRE: ALMENOS TU NO TE METISTE EN PROBLEMAS EN TU VIDA.

JASON: TODOS COMETEMOS ERRORES AVECES. PERO LO IMPORTANTE ES OLVIDARLOS Y SEGUIR ADELANTE.

CLAIRE SE COME LA PIZZA MIENTRAS QUE JASON ENCIENDE LA TELEVISION Y VEN UNA PELICULA. "MASACRE EN MOUNSTROPOLIS".

CLAIRE: MASACRE EN MOUNSTROPOLIS? BUENA ELECCION.

HA PASADO UNA HORA Y AMBOS SIGUEN VIENDO LA PELICULA Y AMBOS PARECEN ESTAR ABURRIDOS DE VER LA PELICULA.

JASON: QUE PELICULA TAN ESTUPIDA.

CLAIRE: ES DEMASIADA ADSURDA.

JASON: VEAMOS QUE TENEMOS AQUÍ (CAMBIANDO DE CANALES)

HA PASADO 10 ABURRIDOS MINUTOS Y JASON ESTABA QUE SE DORMIA.

CLAIRE: ESPERA DEJALA AHÍ. TE ACUERDAS DE ESA PELICULA?.

JASON: "LA CASCADA DE BROOKVALE" LA VIMOS CUANDO ERAMOS NIÑOS.

CLAIRE: ERA MUY BONITA ESA PELICULA.

JASON: ENSERIO HAS LEIDO LOS CUATRO LIBROS. ES MÁS INTERESANTE EL TERCER LIBRO.

CLAIRE: JASON DEJA DE SER ABURRIDO.

JASON: LO QUE QUIERO DECIR. ES QUE DE TODO ESTO NADA SERIA IGUAL SIN USTEDES CUATRO. Y MUCHO MÁS POR TI.

CLAIRE SE SONRROJA UN POCO Y DA UNAS PEQUEÑAS RISITAS.

JASON: MIRA ESTA ES LA MEJOR PARTE DE LA PELICULA.

JASON Y CLAIRE PASAN MEDIA HORA VIENDO LA PELICULA Y CUANDO TERMINA LA PELICULA JASON VE QUE CLAIRE ESTA DORMIDA Y ACOSTADA SOBRE EL HOMBRO DE JASON.

JASON: AHÍ ESTABA CLAIRE DORMIDA SOBRE MI HOMBRO Y DESDE AHÍ EMPECE A SENTIR AFECTO POR ELLA. DESPUES DE VER LA PELICULA LLEVE A CLAIRE CARGANDO HACIA MI HABITACION Y TAMBIEN SU AMULETAS.

JASON: DUERME BIEN CLAIRE.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE A LAS 5:45 AM

JASON SE LLEVA A CLAIRE CARGANDO OTRA VEZ ARA BAJAR LAS ESCALERAS MIENTRAS QUE ELLA ESTA CARGANDO SU AMULETAS

CLAIRE: SABES JASON. HE CONSEGUIDO LA PINTURA Y TE DIGO QUE ESTA INCREIBLE.

JASON: ENSERIO? TE DIJE QUE SERIA BUENA IDEA.

CLAIRE: (PONIENDOSE EN PIE CON SUS AMULETAS) BUENO VAMOS HACIA EL HOSPITAL.

JASON SALE DE LA CASA JUNTO CON CLAIRE Y EL SE LA LLEVA VOLANDO HACIA EL HOSPITAL.

DENTRO DEL HOSPITAL A LAS 6:03 AM:

CLAIRE: CUANDO EMPEZARA LA OPERACIÓN?

JASON: CREO QUE EMPEZARA A LAS SIETE.

DESPUES DE TREINTA MINUTOS EL DOCTOR APARECE.

DOCTOR: CLAIRE WHEELER. LA OPERACIÓN ESTA LISTA PARA HACERSE.

CLAIRE SE LEVANTA CON SU AMULETAS Y SE DIRIGEN JUNTO CON EL DOCTOR A EMERGENCIA JUNTO CON JASON. LUEGO CLAIRE SE ACUESTA EN UNA CAMILLA DEL HOSPITAL DONDE SE QUITA LA ROPA Y SE PONE UNA BATA HOSPITALITARIA.

DOCTOR: ESTA LISTA SEÑORA WHEELER?

CLAIRE: POR SUPUESTO. ACABEMOS CON ESTO.

CLAIRE ES TRANSFERIDA A LA SALA DE OPERACIONES DONDE DE AHI PASAN DOS HORAS DE OPERACIÓN PERO AL FINAL TODA LA OPERACIÓN SALE A LA PERFECCION, JASON ESTA ESPERANDO NOTICIAS.

JASON: FUERON LAS DOS HORAS MAS LARGAS DE MI VIDA PERO TODO ESE TIEMPO HA VALIDO LA PENA.

DOCTOR: SEÑOR HARDSCRABBLE?

JASON: AQUÍ ESTOY SEÑOR.

DOCTOR: VENGA CONMIGO.

JASON JUNTO CON EL DOCTOR SE DIRIGE A LA SALA DE OPERACIONES DONDE VE A CLAIRE EN SU CAMILLA DURMIENDO MIENTRAS QUE VE EN SU PIERNA UN APARATO CON CLAVOS INTRODUCIDOS Y COLGADA.

JASON: CUANDO VA A DESPERTARA?

DOCTOR: DENTRO DE UN MOMENTO. AQUÍ TIENE LA LISTA DE LOS MEDICAMENTOS QUE SE DEBE TOMAR LA SEÑORA WHEELER.

JASON: MUCHAS GRACIAS (TOMANDO LA LISTA)

DOCTOR: Y AQUÍ ESTA LA CUENTA (DANDOLE LA CUENTA A JASON)

JASON: MUCHAS GRACIAS DENUEVO.

JASON SE QUEDA EN LA HABITACION DE CLAIRE ESPERANDO QUE DESPERTARA Y DESPUES DE MEDIA HORA CLAIRE LOGRA DESPERTAR.

JASON: CLAIRE (TOCANDOLE EL ROSTRO)

CLAIRE: (BOSTEZANDO) BUENOS DIAS JASON.

JASON: COMO DORMISTE.

CLAIRE: FUE LA MEJOR SIESTA QUE HE DORMIDO EN MI VIDA.

JASON: COMO TIENES LA PIERNA.

CLAIRE: ALGO ADOLORIDA.

JASON: CLARO QUE TE SIENTES ADOLORIDA Y LO ESTARAS TODO EL DIA.

CLAIRE: (MIRANDO SU PIERNA COLGADA) CUANTO CLAVOS SON?

JASON: ESO NO IMPORTA AHORA. LO QUE IMPORTA ES QUE ESTAS BIEN.

CLAIRE: CUANDO VOY A SALIR DE AQUÍ?

JASON: ESTA NOCHE. SOLO TIENEN QUE DARTE DE ALTA Y LISTO.

CLAIRE: TALVEZ PUEDAS IR A LA UNIVERSIDAD.

JASON: NO PUEDO DEJARTE AQUÍ SOLA.

CLAIRE: DESCUIDA LO DOCTORES NO ME QUITARAN LA VISTA DE ENCIMA.

JASON: ESTAS SEGURA DE QUE PUEDES ESTAR AQUÍ SOLA?

CLAIRE: JASON YO PUEDO CUIDARME SOLA.

JASON: (QUEDANDOSE EN SILENCIO) BIEN… (LEVANTANDOSE) LLAMAME CUANDO ME NESECITES.

CLAIRE: UNA COSA JASON (LEVANTANDO SU CAMILLA)

JASON SE PONE EN FRENTE DE CLAIRE MIENTRAS QUE ELLA LE DA UN BESO EN LA BOCA HACIENDO QUE AMBOS SE SONROJARAN.

JASON: PARA QUE HICISTE ESO?

CLAIRE: (CON PEQUEÑAS RISAS) TU SOLO VETE.

JASON SE VA SIN EXPLICACIONES Y CLAIRE SE RIE UN POCO PERO LUEGO SIENTE OTRA VEZ DOLOR.

CONTINUARA…


	8. el final de semestre

MONSTERS UNIVERSITY APOLLO MONSTERS CAP 8: EL FINAL DE SEMESTRE.

JASON: EL DIA DEL EXAMEN FINAL CASI TERMINA, LOS PREPARATIVOS DEL CONCIERTO SIGUEN EN CONSTRUCCION Y LA PIERNA DEL CLAIRE SANA CON EL TIEMPO. HOY NOS ESTAMOS PREPARANDO PARA EL EXAMEN DE MAÑANA.

EN LA CASA DE JASON 8:43 PM.

JASON JUNTO CON SPIDEX ESTAN PRACTICANDO SUS RUGIDOS DE ASUSTADOR PARA MAÑANA. JASON VE QUE SPIDEX TIENE PROBLEMAS DE RUGIR BIEN

JASON: SABES QUE PUEDES HACERLO MEJOR SPIDEX. QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDE?

SPIDEX: NO LO SE JASON MAÑANA ES UN DIA ESPECIAL. Y QUE TAL SI REPRUEBO Y SI SE BURLAN DE MI.

JASON: LO UNICO QUE NESECITAS ES AIRE. RESPIRAR PROFUNDO.

SPIDEX SE PREPARA PARA HACER SU RUGIDO.

JASON: TALVEZ PUEDAS USAR EL ACIDO DE TU SALIBA.

SPIDEX SE PONE ADELANTE DEL ESPEJO. RESPIRA PROFUNDO Y HACE UN RUGIDO DE DEMONIO DE TAZMANIA.

JASON: ESO SI ES UN SUSTO. LOS VAS A SORPRENDER.

SPIDEX: CREES QUE PUEDE HACERLO BIEN?

JASON: BIEN LO VAS A HACER MEJOR.

JASON SE PONE EN EL ESPEJO GANA ALTURA EXTIENDE SUS ALAS Y HACE UN RUGIDO EXTRUENDOSO HACIENDO QUE SPIDEX SE CUBRIERA LOS OIDOS Y QUE REVENTARA EL ESPEJO.

SPIDEX: (RIENDO) ESO FUE INCREIBLE!

JASON: LO VES. PASAREMOS EL EXAMEN Y HACI NADA MÁS.

UNA HORA DESPUES SPIDEX LLEVA A JASON AL CAMPUS DONDE ESTA CLAIRE SENTADA Y CON UN MIEMBRO DE LA PNK.

JASON: CLAIRE DEBERIAS ESTAR DESCANSANDO. QUE HAY CARRIE.

CLAIRE: IREMOS A EXPIAR A LA ENTRENADORA WILLIANS EN SU CASA.

CARRIE: MI HERMANA HACE COSAS MUY EXTRAÑAS AHÍ ADENTRO.

JASON: QUE!? NO CREO QUE SEA BUENA IDEA EXPIAR A LA ENTRENADORA. NOS DARIA UNA PALIZA Y ELLA NO LE IMPORTA QUE SEA UNA LESIONADA.

CLAIRE: TOMAREMOS DISTANCIA.

SPIDEX: LA CASA DE LA ENTRENADORA ESTA CERCA DEL PARQUE DE MOUNSTROPOLIS.

CARRIE: PERO DEBEMOS SER SILENCIOSOS. ELLA TIENE BUENOS SENTIDOS

JASON: NO, NO, ES PELIGROSO.

CLAIRE: CUANDO DEJARAS DE SER UN ABURRIDO? VAMOS.

LOS TRES SE MONTAN EN EL AUTO DE CARRIE. A JASON Y SPIDEX LE CUESTA MUCHO ENTRAR AL AUTO YA QUE SON GRANDE MIENTRAS QUE CLAIRE SE MONTA EN LA PARTE DELANTERA.

MEDIA HORA DE INCOMO VIAJE DESPUES.

LOS CUATRO LOGRAN ESTACIONAR EL VEHICULO LEJOS DE LA CASA DE LA ENTRENADORA.

JASON: ESTAMOS MUERTOS.

CARRIE: NO LO SERA MIENTRAS NO SE ALEJEN DE MI.

JASON AYUDA A CLAIRE A ESCALAR UNA ELEVACION DEL PARQUE Y HACI TODOS SE ACUESTAN Y CARRIE SACA LOS BINOCULARES.

LOS CUATRO VEN QUE UN HOMBRE TOCANDO LA PUERTA DE LA CASA DE LA ENTRENADORA Y ELLA LA ABRE.

SPIDEX: ESE HOMBRE ESTARA APUNTO DE ENTRAR A UN MUNDO DE DOLOR.

VEN QUE LA ENTRENADORA ABRE LA PUERTA Y TRAE CONSIGO UN VESTIDO DE TELA TRANSPARENTE DE COLOR ROSA.

CLAIRE: TIENE UN CUERPO COLOSAL.

SPIDEX: YO QUIERO UNA DE ESAS.

JASON: TE IMAGINAS TENER COMO NOVIA A LA ENTRENADORA WILLIANS.

VEN QUE EL HOMBRE LE DA UN RAMOS DE FLORES A LA ENTRENADORA Y ELLA LAS TOMA.

JASON: NO TRAE CONSIGO SOSTEN. SUS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS.

CARRIE: SILENCIO BAJEN LA CABEZA.

ELLOS MANTIENEN LA CABEZA BAJA MIENTRAS QUE LA ENTRENADORA METE AL HOMBRE EN SU CASA.

CARRIE: MI HERMANA DIJO NADA DE ALCOHOL, NADA DE SEXO, BLA, BLA, BLA Y MIRALA AHORA.

JASON: ES UNA MUJER MADURA CARRIE.

SPIDEX: SE LO VA A TIRAR TE LO ASEGURO.

CLAIRE: YO TAMBIEN LO CREO.

JASON: Y YO.

LAS LUCES DE LA CASA DE LA ENTRENADORA SE ENCIENDEN Y ELLA CIERRA LAS CORTINAS.

JASON: DEFINITIVAMENTE SE LO TIRARA.

CARRIE: BUENO YA NO HAY NADA MAS QUE HACER AQUÍ. VAMONOS.

SPIDEX: SE ESTABA PONIEDO BUENO.

CARRIE: YO YA ME ABURRI.

CLAIRE: SI MEJOR VAMONOS ANTES DE QUE LAS COSAS SE COMPLIQUEN.

CLAIRE SE LEVANTAN CON SUS MULETAS Y SE DIRIGE AL AUTO DE CLAIRE. JASON Y SPIDEX TAMBIEN Y LUEGO PASO OTRA MEDIA HORA DE INCOMODIDA DE REGRESO A LA UNIVERISIDAD.

CARRIE: BUENO CHICOS NINGUNA PALABRA DE LO QUE VIERON O MI HERMANA LOS BUSCARA Y LES VA A PATEAR HASTA EN LA MADRE ENTENDIERON.

LOS TRES: SI CARRIE.

CARRIE: ME TENGO QUE IR. O SI NO JENNY SE TRAGARA TODOS LOS CHOCOLATES. BESOS.

CARRIE SE LARGA EN SU AUTO.

JASON: QUE NO SE TE OLVIDE LO DEL EL CONCIERTO.

CARRIE: NO LO OLVIDARE!

JASON: BUENO ESO ES TODO. DEBO IRME A DESCANSA Y QUE NO SE TE OLVIDE EL CONSEJO QUE TE DI SPIDEX.

SPIDEX: NO LO VOY A OLVIDAR.

CLAIRE: BUENAS NOCHES JASON.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:

JASON SE LEVANTA CON GANAS, DESAYUNA, SE VISTE Y SE PREPARA PARA IR A LA FALCUTAD DE SUSTOS PARA EL EXAMEN FINAL JUNTO CON SPIDEX Y OTROS ESTUDIANTES.

JASON: ESTAS LISTO.

SPIDEX: ESTOY MUY NERVIOSO JASON.

JASON: RECUERDA RESPIRA PROFUNDO ENTREMOS.

AL LLEGAR A LA ENTRADA JASON Y SPIDEX EL EQUIPO OMEGA ROAR APARECE.

JOHNNY: AL PARECER ES HORA DE QUE ERES CAPAZ FUTURO ASUSTADOR.

JASON: QUIERES VER COMO LO HAGO. PUEDES PONERTE COMODO DENTRO DE LA FALCUTAD.

JASON Y SPIDEX ENTRAN A LA FALCUTAD Y EL EQUIPO LOS SIGUE Y TODOS TOMAN ASIENTO. LUEGO APARECE EL PROFESOR KNIGHT.

: BUENOS DIAS Y BIENVENIDOS AL EXAMEN FINAL DE ESTE SEMESTRE. PARA EXPLICARLES ESTE ES UN SIMULADOR DE SUSTOS. AQUÍ USTEDES TENDRAN QUE ASUSTAR A ESTE ROBOT TRATANDO DE LLENAR LA BARRA DE LA LATA. EL NIVEL DE PRUEBA ES DE MOJA CAMAS A DORMILON (MOVIENDO LOS INTERRUTORES) HACI QUE ESPERO QUE DEMUESTREN GRAN PARTE DE SU DESEMPEÑO AQUÍ ME ACOMPAÑA LA DECANA HARDSCRABBLE PARA VER SUS RESULTADOS.

JASON: ASHH (VIENDO A SU MADRE QUITANDO EL POLVO DE SU LATA) ALGUN DIA ESA LATA…

LUEGO DE ESE MOMENTO HAN PASADO OTROS ESTUDIANTES DEMOSTRANDOSE EN EL SIMULADOR Y ERA EL MOMENTO PARA JASON Y SPIDEX.

: CHRISTOPHER SPIDEX LLEGO SU TURNO.

SPIDEX: DESEAME SUERTE.

JASON: HAZLO COMO TE ENSEÑE.

SPIDEX SE MONTA EN EL SIMULADOR.

: SOY UNA NIÑA DE 5 AÑOS QUE VIVE CERCA DE UN PANTANO QUE LE TEME A LAS ARAÑAS Y A LOS COCODRILOS. QUE SUSTO USARIA?

SPIDEX: AHHHH… USARIA… EL SUSURRO ARACNIDO CON GRUÑIDO TIPICO DEL COCODRILO?

: DEMUESTRELO.

SPIDEX SE AGACHA Y SE MONTA EN LAS PAREDES CON SUS PATAS DE ARAÑA USANDO SU SUSURRO ARACNIDO Y CUANDO SE DESPIERTA EL ROBOT EL SE DESPRENDE DEL TECHO HACIENDO GRUÑIDO TIPICO DEL COCODRILO ASUSTANDOLO LLENANDO CASI TODA LA BARRA.

: VERA LOS RESULTADOS DE TU EXAMEN PARA ESTA TARDE.

SPIDEX SE BAJA DEL SIMULADOR Y VUELVE A SU ASIENTO.

JASON: NO LO HICISTE NADA MAL.

SPIDEX: COMO TE QUEDO EL OJO WORTHINGTON?

JOHNNY: VETE AL DIABLO.

SPIDEX: ES TODO LO QUE QUERIA OIR.

: JASON HARDSCRABBLE HA LLEGADO SU TURNO.

JASON: ES LA HORA DE LA VERDAD.

JASON SE MONTA AL SIMULADOR Y VE QUE SU MADRE LO ESTA ODSERVANDO DESDE EL BALCON.

: SOY UNA NIÑA DE 8 QUE LE TEME A LA OSCURIDAD Y AL FUEGO. QUE SUSTO USARIA?

JASON: USARIA UNA ENTRADA SILENCIOSA CON UN GRITO DEMONIACO.

: DEMUESTRELO.

JASON SE DIRIGE AL ROBOT LENTO PERO SEGURO Y AL LLEGAR CASI A LA CAMA TOMA ALTURA EXTIENDE SUS ALAS Y HACE UN GRITO DEMONIACO QUE HACE QUE TODA LA CLASE SE TAPE LOS OIDOS ASUSTANDO AL NIÑO LLENANDO TODA LA BARRA RAPIDAMENTE.

: BIEN, BIEN! VERA EL RESULTADO DE SU EXAMEN ESTA TARDE. AY! (SACANDO LAS MANOS DE SUS OIDOS) SEÑOR JOHNSON ES SU TURNO.

JASON BAJA DEL SIMULADOR Y CHOCA LA GARRA JUNTO CON SPIDEX Y SE SIENTA.

JASON: EN VERDAD ME HE SENTIDO BIEN. (TOCIENDO UN POCO) ESE SUSTO CASI ME DEJA RONCO.

SPIDEX: PASAREMOS EL SEMESTRE.

JASON: AHORA YA VES DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ WORTHINGTON. AHORA CREES QUE NO SOY ASUSTADOR?

JOHNNY: NO ES LO QUE DIJE.

JASON SE RIE UN POCO Y SE QUEDA EN LA CLASE PARA VER A LOS DEMAS ESTUDIANTES MONTANDO EL SIMULADOR.

: JIMMY SULLIVAN AL SIMULADOR.

JASON VE A SULLIVAN SALIENDO DE SU ASIENTO Y VE QUE PRACTICA SU SUSTO.

JASON: PARECE QUE SE ESTA TOMANDO SU TIEMPO.

SPIDEX: LA VIDA ESTA LLENA DE DECEPCIONES.

JOHNNY: HAS SILENCIO CHRISTOPHER.

ELLOS VEN QUE SULLIVAN ESTA DISCUTIENDO CON UN MOUNTRO MÀS PEQUEÑO QUE EL.

JASON: PORQUE ESTA DISCUTIENDO CON WASAOSKI?

VEN QUE SE SULLIVAN SE RESBALA CON UNO DE SUS LIBROS HACIENDO QUE EL SE TROPEZARA CON LA LATA DE LA DECANA HARDSCRABBLE HACIENDO QUE SE CAYERA.

JASON: NOOO! (VIENDO CAER LA LATA DE SU MADRE) MALDICION (TAPANDOSE LA CABEZA CON SUS MANOS)

DESPUES LA LATA DE LA DECANA EMPIEZA A EXPULSAR EL GRITO QUE CONTENIA ADENTRO HACIENDO QUE LA LATA VOLARA POR EL SALON Y DESPUES DE UN MOMENTO LA LATA SE QUEDA SIN COMBUSTIBLE Y SE DESPEDAZA FRENTE A SULLIVAN Y WASAOSKI.

JASON: ESTAN MUERTOS. (LEVANTANDOSE DE SU ASIENTO Y DIRIGIENDOSE CERCA DE LA ESCENA) QUE HAN HECHO? (SUSURRANDOLES)

LA DECANA APARECE DETRÁS DE SULLIVAN Y EL OTRO ESTUDIANTE PARA VER SU LATA DESTRUIDA. ELLA LA LEVANTA.

WASAOSKI: SOLO FUE UN ACCIDENTE.

HARDSCRABBLE: ESTO? LO UNICO QUE QUEDABA DE MI PRODUCTIVA VIDA ASUSTANDO? DESCUIDEN NADIE HA SALIDO HERIDO.

WASAOSKI: ESO SUENA MUY CONVENCIONAL.

HARDSCRABBLE: NO IMPORTA. CONTINUEMOS. SEÑOR WASAOSKI SOY UNA NIÑA DE 7 AÑOS QUE VIVE EN UNA GRANJA QUE LE TEME A LOS RAYOS Y A LA OSCURIDAD QUE SUSTO USARIA?

WASAOSKI: QUE NO TENDRIA QUE SUBIRME A SIMULA…

HARDSCRABBLE: QUE SUSTO USARIA?

WASAOSKI: USARIA UNA ENTRADAS ENTRE SOMBRAS CON AULLIDO TRONADOR.

HARDSCRABBLE: DEMUESTRELO.

WASAOSKI SE PREPARA PARA HACER SU SUSTO.

HARDSCRABBLE: BASTA VI SUFICIENTE.

WASAOSKI: PERO NISIQUIERA.

HARDSCRABBLE: SEÑOR WASAOSKI. LO QUE USTED TIENE NO SE REQUIERE APRENDERLO… USTED NO ASUSTA.

WASAOSKI: DEJEME ENTRAR AL SIMULADOR. LA SORPRENDERE.

HARDSCRABBLE: SORPRENDERME? JA. LO DUDO COMPLETAMENTE. (DIRIGIENDOSE A SULLIVAN) SOY UN NIÑO QUE LE TEME…

SULLIVAN LA INTERRUMPE CON SU RUGIDO EN LA CARA.

HARDSCRABBLE: NO HE TERMINADO.

SULLIVAN: SOY UN SULLIVAN NO NESECITO ESAS COSAS.

HARDSCRABBLE: ESAS "COSAS" LE ABRIAN SABIDO QUE ESTE NIÑO NO LE TEME A LOS ESCORPIONES, LE TEME A LAS SERPIENTES. UN SUSTO HACI NO LO PONDRIAN A GRITAR, LO PONDRIA A LLORAR, ALERTANDO A LOS PADRES, EXPONIENDO NUESTRO MUNDO Y ESO NO PUEDO PERMITIRLO. QUEDA USTED FUERA DEL PROGRAMA.

SULLIVAN: NO PUEDE HECHARME SOY UN SULLIVAN.

HARDSCRABBLE: ENTONCES SU FAMILIA DEBE ESTAR MUY DECEPCIONADA.

LA DECANA HARDSCRABBLE SE LARGA DE LA CLASE Y JASON VE QUE EL EQUIPO OMEGA ROAR NO ESTA.

LUEGO DE 10 MINUTOS LA CLASE TERMINA Y JASON SALE JUNTO CON SPIDEX Y SE ENCUENTRAN CON BROCK Y SAM.

SAM: COMO LES HA IDO CHAVOS?

JASON: NO ESTUVO MAL. VERDAD SPIDEX.

SPIDEX: NO FUE TAN SENCILLO PERO TAMPOCO NO FUE TAN DIFICIL.

JASON: SPIDEX VEN CON ELLOS YO TENGO UN ASUNTO PENDIENTE CON MI MADRE. (EXTIENDE LAS ALAS Y EMPRENDE VUELO)

EN LA OFICINA DE LA DECANA HARDSCRABBLE:

JASON TOCA LA PUERTA DE LA OFICINA Y QUE SU MADRE ESTA VIENDO SU LATA DESTRUIDA.

JASON: TODO ANDA BIEN.

HARDSCRABBLE: AHH? SI… TODO ESTA BIEN.

JASON MIRA LA LATA Y LA SOSTIENE.

JASON: DEFINITIVAMENTE YA ES CHATARRA AHORA. ECHASTE A WASAOSKI Y A SULLIVAN DEL PROGRAMA.

HARDSCRABBLE: FUE LA MEJOR OPCION. SULLIVAN SERIA UN BUEN ASUSTADOR SI SOLO SIGUIERA UNA ORDEN Y WASAOSKI NO MERECIA ESTAR EN EL PROGRAMA DESDE EL COMIENZO.

JASON: MADRE A SULLIVAN SI TENIAS OPCION DE ECHARLO PERO A WASAOSKI? ES UN GRAN ESTUDIANTE.

HARDSCRABBLE: EL PROGRAMA SE TRATA DE ASUSTAR. SOLO MIRALO.

JASON: LO SE MADRE PERO TAMBIEN SABES LO COMPLICADO QUE FUE PARA MI TERMINAR EL SEMESTRE. CAMBIANDO DE TEMA. (SONRIENDO) QUE TAL LO HICE?

HARDSCRABBLE: LO HICISTE BIEN. ME QUEDE ESTUPEFATA CON EL SUSTO QUE HICISTE. BUEN TRABAJO, CASI DEJAS SORDO AL PROFERSOR KNIGHT.

JASON: GRACIAS. ESO SIGNIFICA QUE PASE EN EL EXAMEN.

HARDSCRABBLE: POR SUPUESTO.

JASON: COMO CREES QUE SALIO SPIDEX EN EL EXAMEN.

HARDSCRABBLE: BUENO EL PASA POR HACI DE POQUITO. BUENO PUDO HACERLO MEJOR PERO AUN HACI LO HISO BIEN. FUE DURO ADMITIRLO PERO PASO EL EXAMEN.

LA DECANA LE DA LOS RESULTADOS DE SU EXAMEN Y EL DE SPIDEX.

HARDSCRABBLE: NOS VEMOS EN ENERO.

JASON: ADIOS.

JASON SE VA DE LA OFICINA DE LA DECANA Y LO HACE CON MUCHA ALEGRIA.

JASON: PASAR EL PRIMER SEMESTRE FUE COMO GANARME LA LOTERIA. DESPUES DE ESO MAÑANA EMPEZARIA A ORDENAR LAS PREPARACIONES DEL CONCIERTO.

EN LA CLASE DE GIMNASIA:

LA ENTRENADORA WILLIANS JUNTO CON CARRIE Y JENNY ENTRAN A LA CLASE Y JASON VE EN LA CARA DE LA ENTRENADORA QUE ESTA MUY CONTENTA.

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: HOLA CHICOS COMO LES FUE EN EL SEMESTRE?

TODOS: BIEN ENTRENADORA.

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: MUY BIEN. DEN 4 VUELTAS EN LA CANCHA (SOLPLANDO SU SILBATO)

LOS ESTUDIANTES TROTAN EN LA CANCHA.

JASON: BUENAS TARDES CARRIE. Y AHORA QUE LE PASA A LA ENTRENADORA.

CARRIE: SE LEVANTO CONTENTA DESPUES DE LA TIRADA QUE SE HISO ANOCHE.

JASON VE QUE LA ENTRENADORA RECUESTA SU ESPALDA CONTRA LA PARED Y SE TOCA EL COLLAR QUE TRAE EN EL CUELLO.

JASON: ESO NO ES NADA NORMAL EN LA ENTRENADORA.

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: JASON DALE CON GANAS.

JASON: NO PUEDO TROTAR CON PATAS COMO ESTAS.

CONTINUARA…


	9. ser como un willians

MONSTERS UNIVERSITY APOLLO MONSTERS CAP 9: SER COMO UN WILLIAMS.

JASON: DOS DIAS DESPUES DE PASAR EL SEMESTRE, Y CON LAS PREPARACIONES LISTAS DEL CONCIERTO DE FIN DE AÑO. ME PREGUNTABA QUE DEBIA HACER CON ESTOS DIAS LIBRES.

JASON ESTA RECOSTADO DE SU SILLON SIN HACER NADA Y LUEGO SUENA SU TELEFONO.

JASON: HOLA?

CARRIE: (TELEFONO) HOLA JASON.

JASON: OH HOLA CARRIE COMO ANDAS.

CARRIE: ESTOY AGOTADA DEL ENTRENAMIENTO DE MI HERMANA MAYOR.

JASON: LA ENTRENADORA NO LES TIENE PIEDAD.

CARRIE: BUENO. ESCUCHA HABRA UNA PELEA DE ARTES MARCIALES EN EL GIMNASIO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD.

JASON: DIJISTE UNA PELEA?

CARRIE: CLARO! HABRA UN ESPECTACULO FABULOSO.

JASON: ENSERIO DIJISTE UNA PELEA.

CARRIE: POR SUPUESTO VA A SER A LAS 11:00 PM, SI QUIERES INVITA A TUS AMIGOS. BYE, BYE (COLGANDO SU TELEFONO)

JASON PONE SU TELEFON EN LA MESA Y SE QUEDA CONFUNDIDO.

JASON: DIJO UNA PELEA. BUENO.

EN LA TARDE EN EL ESCENARIO:

LAS HSS SIGUEN PRACTICANDO CON SUS INSTRUMENTOS EN FRENTE DE BROCK Y CHET LUEGO APARECE JASON.

JASON: QUE ONDA CHICOS.

CHET: JASON! QUE ONDA COMPADRE, EL SUSTO QUE DISTE FUE INCREIBLE, COMO TE VA, ESPERO QUE TODO BIEN…

JASON: SUFICIENTE. HAN SABIDO SOBRE LA PELEA DE ESTA NOCHE?

BROCK: ES UNA PELEA QUE SE HACE EN CADA VACACION.

CHET: ES BASTANTE ENTRETENIDA.

JASON: ES LEGAL.

RONDA: (DESDE EL ESCENARIO) POR SUPUESTO QUE ES LEGAL. HABRA PARAMEDICOS EN LA PELEA.

JASON: QUIENES PELEARAN?

BROCK: COMO SIEMPRE LA PRIMERA PELEA SERA CON CARRIE WILLIANS Y JOHANTHAN GRIBBLE.

JASON: JOHANTHAN GRIBBLE! TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!

ROSIE: EL SUJETO ES UN COBARDE DE NACIMIENTO.

JASON: ESA PELEA ES UNA RIDICULES.

CHET: SU HERMANA LA "ENTRENADORA" QUIERE PONERLES UN RETO DIARIO A SUS HERMANAS.

BROCK: ESE TIPO SIEMPRE TIENE QUE ENFRENTARSE A LAS HERMANAS DE LA ENTRENADORA.

JASON: TENDRE QUE HABLAR CON ELLA.

TODOS EN EL ESCENARIO: JASON NO!

EN EL CAMPUS A 5 HORAS DE LA PELEA:

JASON SE DIRIGE AL GIMNASIO DONDE SE ENCUENTRA LA ENTRENADORA WILLIANS HACIENDO LOS ARREGLOS DE LA PELEA.

JASON: ENTRENADORA.

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: HOY NO JASON ESTOY OCUPADA.

JASON: HE VENIDO A HABLAR SOBRE LA PELEA DE ESTA NOCHE.

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: NO ES ILEGAL LA PELEA HABRA PARAMEDICOS.

JASON: ESO NO ES LO QUE ME PREOCUPA. SI NO CON QUIEN VA A PELEAR CARRIE.

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: ALGUN PROBLEMA CON ESO?

JASON: SI SEÑORA Y CON EL DEBIDO RESPECTO CREO QUE ES ADSURDO QUE CARRIE PELEE CON UN BASTARDO, MALNACIDO Y COBARDE DE GRIBBLE.

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: GRIBBLE ES UNA OPCION PROMETEDORA. ES SOLO UN DESAFIO PARA MIS HERMANAS.

JASON: QUE SEA CUALQUIERA MENOS GRIBBLE ESE TIPO SOLO LE GUSTA GOLPEAR A LAS MUJERES.

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: NO VOY A SEGUIR DISCUTIENDO DE ESO.

JASON: ACASO NO LE PREOCUPA EL BIENESTAR DE SU HERMANA.

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: SOY UNA WILLIANS! NO DEBO MOSTRAR NINGUN SIGNO DE SENTIMIENTO HACIA MIS HERMANAS. YO LAS AMO. PERO QUIERO HACERLAS FUERTES.

JASON: LA FUERZA NO VIENE DEL CEREBRO. VIENE DEL CORAZON.

JASON EXTIENDE SUS ALAS Y VUELA LEJOS DE LA ENTRENADORA.

EN LAS CASAS DE LA FRATERNIDAD A SOLO 4 HORAS DE LA PELEA.

JASON TOCA LA PUERTA DE LA LAS PNK Y ES RECIBIDA POR JENNY Y SUSSY.

JENNY: BUENAS TARDES JASON.

JASON: HOLA JENNYM HOLA SUSSY.

SUSSY: QUE ES LO QUE DESEAS?

JASON: QUIERO HABLAR CON CARRIE.

JENNY: CARRIE ESTA VISTIENDO. LE DIRE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ.

JENNY CIERRA LA PUERTA SOLO PARA SACAR LOS SEGUROS Y ABRIRLA BIEN Y HACI JASON ENTRA A LA CASA DE LAS PNK.

JASON: CUANTO COLOR ROSA (VIENDO LA CASA DE SU INTERIOR) NO LES DICE LAS PNK EN VANO.

JASON VE LAS FOTOS DE LA NUMEROSA FAMILIA WILLIANS.

JASON: SI QUE SON MUCHOS DE LA FAMILIA WILLIANS.

JENNY: LOS WILLIANS HAN EXISTIDOS DURANTE SIGLOS. NUESTRA FAMILIA SE ORIGINO EN MILAN, ITALIA EN EL AÑO 1243 POR NUESTRO FUNDADOR ARMANDO CIAMPA WILLIANS II HASTA NUESTRO PADRE ARMANDO CIAMPA WILLIANS VII.

JASON: VAYA SI QUE SU FAMILIA HA PASADO DE GENERACION DE GENERACION.

JENNY: NUESTRO ANCESTRO ERA LIDER DEL EJERCITO ROMANO Y LUEGO SU HIJO Y EL HIJO DE SU HIJO. ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE LOS WILLIANS TENEMOS UNA GRAN REPUTACION EN ITALIA, NUESTROS ANCESTROS PELEARON EN BATALLAS LEGENDARIAS Y SUFRIERON MUCHO DAÑO POR LIBERAR SU PATRIA Y NUESTRO PADRE DICE QUE PARA SER UN WILLIANS DEBES PELEAR SIN FIN O SI NO REPRESENTARIA UNA DESONRRA HACIA LO NUESTROS.

JASON: GUAO. QUE GRAN HISTORIA.

JENNY: SOMOS UNA FAMILIA GRANDE JASON HARDSCRABBLE.

SUSSY: AHORA DINOS DE DONDE SE ORIGINO TU FAMILIA.

JASON: MI FAMILIA SE ORIGINO EN 1789 EN WHITECHAPEL, INGLATERRA. DESDE MI TATARA ABUELA PEARL CRIMSON HARDSCRABBLE HASTA MI ABUELA CRYSTAL HARDSCRABBLE. LUEGO ESTA MI MADRE. ABIGAIL HARDSCRABBLE.

JENNY: ESO NO ES NADA.

SUSSY: TIENES ALGUNA HERENCIA DE TUS ANCESTROS.

JASON: DE HECHO VENDI UNA HERENCIA PARA COMPRAR ESE ESCENARIO.

CARRIE ESTA BAJANDO EN LAS ESCALERAS DONDE JASON VE QUE ESTA VESTIDA PARA LA PELEA DE HOY.

CARRIE: COMO ME VEO?

JENNY: TE VES COMO UNA CAMPEONA.

CARRIE: HOLA JASON.

JASON: QUE HAY CARRIE.

CARRIE: A QUE SE DEBE ESTA VISITA?

JASON: AH… (MIRANDO LAS FOTOS DE LA FAMILIA WILLIANS) VENGO A DESEARTE SUERTE EN LA PELEA.

CARRIE: GRACIAS (SONRROJANDOSE)

JASON: BUENO. ME TENGO QUE IR. ESTARE EN EL GIMNASION CUANDO SEA HORA.

JASON SE LARGA DE LA CASA DE LAS PNK Y LO HACE PREOCUPADO.

BROCK: Y BIEN?

JASON: LO SIENTO CHICOS. NO PUDE HACER NADA.

CHET: QUE SUCEDIÓ?

JASON: HACEN ESTO POR SUS ANCESTROS. ES SU ORGULLO, ESTA EN SU SANGRE, ELLAS SON EL FUTURO PARA EL APELLIDO WILLIANS Y PELEAR ES LO UNICO QUE HACE UN WILLIANS.

BROCK: Y AHORA QUE?

JASON: VEREMOS LA PELEA LUEGO VEMOS.

EN LA NOCHE EN EL GIMNASIO A LAS 11:00

JASON JUNTO CON SUS AMIGOS ENTRA AL GIMNASIO Y ESTA REPLETO DE ESTUDIANTES EN LA ENTRADA Y POR DENTRO Y ELLOS TOMAN ASIENTO.

CLAIRE: COMO ME DUELE ESTO (TRATANDO DE SENTARSE)

SPIDEX: ESPERO QUE ESTA PELEA SE ENTRETENIDA COMO LA ULTIMA VEZ.

LOS ASIENTOS ESTAN LLENOS DE MOUNSTROS LISTO PARA VER LA PELEA Y APARECE LA ENTRENADORA WILLIANS ARRIBA DE UN BALCON Y LUEGO OTRO ESTUDIANTE SE METE DENTRO DE LA JAULA.

"HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS. QUIEREN VER ALGO DE ACCION!?"

EL PUBLICO ENLOQUECE.

"ESO ES SUFICIENTE. EN LA NOCHE DE HOY TENDREMOS UNA DE LAS PELEAS MAS COMUNES DE LA UNIVERSIDAD Y CON EL APOYO DE LA ENTRENADORA WILLIANS!"

EL PUBLICO FESTEJA. PERO JASON ESTA PREOCUPADO.

"MUY BIEN SI MAS NADA QUE DECIR QUE SALGA LOS LUCHADORES!"

CHET ESTA EN EL BALCON CON UN MICROFONO.

CHET: AQUÍ ESTA NUESTRO PRIMER PELEADOR, TIENE UN PESO DE 120 KILOS Y LAMENTABLEMENTE PELEA. JOHANTHAN GRIBBLE!

APARECE GRIBBLE Y EL PUBLICO LO ABUCHEA FUERTEMENTE Y LUEGO SE METE EN LA JAULA.

CHET: Y AQUÍ TIENEN A SU PELEADOR DIGO A SU PELEADORA. CON UN PESO DE 87 KILOS. CARRIE WILLIANS (DICE EN VOZ BAJA)

EL PUBLICO DE MOFA Y CUANDO APARECE CARRIE EL PUBLICO APLAUDE Y SE METE EN LA JAULA.

"LA PELEA SERA DE 5 MINUTOS CON UN TOTAL DE TRES ROUNDS. AQUÍ ESTAN LAS REGLAS. NO PIQUETES EN LOS OJOS, NI AGARRARSE DE LA COLA, NI GOLPES MUY BAJOS. USTEDES SON BUENOS PELEADORES HACI QUE DENSE LA GARRA.

CARRIE: TE CONVERTIRE EN MUJERCITA GRIBBLE.

GRIBBLE: GUSANO (EN VOZ BAJA)

EL REFERI ENTRA A LA JAULA Y INICIA LA PELEA.

CLAIRE: ESTO SERA MUY LAMENTABLE.

GRIBBLE INTENTA EMBESTIR A CARRIE PERO ELLA LO EVADE. EL LE HACE UNOS COMBO PERO TAMBIEN LOS ESQUIVA LUEGO CARRIE GOLPEA A GRIBBLE EN LA COSTILLA DOS VECES Y ESQUIVA UN GOLPE DE GRIBBLE Y LE AGARRA EL BRAZO Y LE HACE UNA LLAVE KIMURA HACIENDO QUE SE AGACHARA CON CARRIE APRETANDO SU BRAZO PERO EL LA LEVANTA Y LA AZOTA CON EL SUELO HACIENDO QUE SUELTE EL BRAZO DE GRIBBLE. EL INTENTA RECUPERARSE DE SU BRAZO Y CUANDO LO HACE INTENTA DAR UN GOLPE EN EL SUELO DONDE ESTA CARRIE PERO ELLA SE MUEVE RAPIDO Y LANZA UNA PATADA PERO LO ESQUIVA PERO CARRIE LO SORPRENDE CON OTRA PATADA PERO EN EL AIRE.

ESTUDIANTE: VAMOS CARRIE!

EL PUBLICO APLAUDE A CARRIE MIENTRAS QUE ELLA LE HACE UNOS COMBOS ACERTANDO A GRIBBLE MIENTRAS QUE EL SE ESTA CUBRIENDO Y LA CAMPANA SUENA Y EL ROUND TERMINA Y CARRIE SE VA A SU ESQUINA Y EL REFERI INTENTA QUE GRIBBLE NO SALGA DE CONTROL Y LO MANDA A SU ESQUINA.

BROCK: HACI SE HACE CARRIE!

SPIDEX: APALEA A ESE IMBECIL COBARDE!

CARRIE: QUE TE SUCEDE GRIBBLE. NO PUEDE GOLPEAR A UNA MUJER CUANDO MENOS SE LO ESPERA.

GRIBBLE: ACABERA CONTIGO A CUALQUIER MANERA!

EL SEGUNDO ROUND COMIENZA Y CARRIE COMIENZA CON LA PRIMERA PATADA EN LA CARA A GRIBBLE HACIENDO QUE RETROCEDIERA Y LANZA UNA VARIEDAD DE GOLPES Y PATADAS ACERTANDO A GRIBBLE. EL PUBLICO ENLOQUECE MIENTRAS QUE CARRIE ESTA DANDOLE UNA PALIZA A GRIBBLE. PERO DE REPENTE CARRIE LANZA UNA PATADA VOLADORA HACIA LA CARA DE GRIBBLE PERO LO ESQUIVA Y LE LANZA UN DERECHASO EN LA CARA A CARRIE ACERTANDO HACIENDO QUE RETROCEDIERA MUCHO Y LUEGO GRIBBLE LANZA UNA VARIEDAD DE GOLPES HORRIBLES ACERTANDO A CARRIE HACIENDO QUE SE CUBRIERA PERO GRIBBLE LE LANZA UNA PATADA EN LA COSTILLA A CARRIE HACIENDO QUE SE PONGA DE RODILLAS Y LANZANDOLE UN GOLPE QUE LA DEJA EN EL SUELO. EL PUBLICO ABUCHEA A GRIBBLE Y EL REFERI LE ESTA HACIENDO LA CUENTA A CARRIE Y ELLA SE ESCUPE UN POCO DE SANGRE Y SE LEVANTA Y RECIEBE UNA PATADA AL ESTOMAGO HACIENDO QUE SE ARRODILLARA OTRA VEZ.

JASON MIRA A LA ENTRENADORA WILLIANS Y VE QUE NO PREOCUPA.

CLAIRE: VAMOS CARRIE NO TE CAIGAS AHORA.

CARRIE SE LEVANTA OTRA VEZ Y LANZA UN PAR DE GOLPES PERO NINGUNO LO ACIERTO Y RECIBE UN GOLPE EN LA CAR OTRA VEZ Y UNA PATADA EN EL ESTOMAGO HACIENDOLA RETROCEDER Y ELLA LANZA UN GOLPE PERO EL SE LO DETIENE Y LA AGARRA POR DETRÁS Y LE HACE UN SUPLEX ALEMAN HACIENDO QUE SE QUEDE EN EL SUELO Y DESPUES DE CINCO SEGUNDOS LA SEGUNDA RONDA TERMINA Y AMBOS TERMINAN EN SUS ESQUINEROS.

JENNY: ESTAS BIEN? (LIMPIANDOLE LAS HERIDAS A CARRIE) DESCUIDA SOLO ATACA SU PIERNA.

CARRIE: NO CREO PODER HACERLO.

JENNY: POR FAVOR CARRIE NO LE FALLES A NUESTRA FAMILIA.

CARRIE: AY NO (PONIENDOSE A LLORAR) YA ME SIENTO UNA INUTIL.

REFERI: QUE SUCEDE SEÑORA WILLIANS CONTINUAN O SE RETIRAN?

JENNY: NOS RETIRAMOS.

REFERI: ESTAN SEGURAS?

JENNY MUEVE LA CABEZA LLAMANDO LA ATENCION DE SU HERMANA MAYOR QUIEN BAJA.

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: QUE SUCEDE?

JENNY: NOS RETIRAMOS LOUISE.

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: QUE!? LO HARAN ENSERIO?

JENNY: OYE MIRA CARRIE. ACASO QUIERES QUE QUEDE CIEGA. ALMENOS SUSPENDE LA PELEA PARA QUE ELLA ELIJA A SU OPONENTE.

GRIBBLE: SE RETIRAN? COBARDES!

ESTUDIANTE: CIERRA LA BOCA GRIBBLE!

LOS ESTUDIANTES ABUCHEAN A GRIBBLE.

GRIBBLE: CIERREN LA BOCA! PELEARE CON QUIEN SEA Y CUANDO SEA.

JASON: QUE TAL SI PELEAS CONMIGO AHORA MISMO?

GRIBBLE VOLTEA Y VE QUE JASON ESTA DETRÁS DE EL.

JASON: ESTAS DEACUERDO.

LOS ESTUDIANTES LE APLAUDEN A JASON.

GRIBBLE: ALTO NO! NO ESTAS VESTIDO PARA ESTO.

JASON: DESCUIDA. LO HAREMOS A TU MODO A MANO LIMPIA (DOBLANDOSE LAS MANGAS DE SU CAMISA) CON TAL IGUAL RECIBIRAS UNA PALIZA.

GRIBBLE: TU TE ATREVEZ A INSULTARME… BIEN EMPECEMOS CON ESTO DE UNA VEZ!

GRIBBLE SE QUITA LO GUANTES Y JENNY Y CARRIE SALEN DEL CUADRILATERO.

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: QUE GANARAS CON ESTO JASON? QUE VAS A GANAR?

JASON: NO IMPORTA LO QUE GANE. SIEMPRE QUISE DARLE UNA PALIZA A ESTE SUJETO.

EL REFERI SUENA LA CAMPANA Y JASON SE QUEDA SIN HACER EN EL CENTRO MIENTRAS QUE GRIBBLE LO ESTA RODEANDO EN CIRCULOS.

ESTUDIANTES: GOLPEALO JASON!

GRIBBLE: TE DESTROSARE HARDSCRABBLE.

JASON: PUEDES DEJAR DE HABLAR O COMENSAMOS A PELEAR.

GRIBBLE LANZA EL PRIMER GOLPE EN EL PECHO DE JASON PERO NO LE HACE NADA.

GRIBBLE: QUE? DEBERIAS ESTAR EN EL SUELO?

JASON: TIENES DOS OPORTUNIDADES. TOMATE TU TIEMPO.

GRIBBLE SE PREPARA Y LE DA UN GOLPE FUERTE EN LA CARA DE JASON PERO TAMPOCO LE HACE NADA.

JASON: ACASO ERES MARICA GRIBBLE. NO PUEDES GOLPEAR A UNA MUJER CUANDO MENOS SE LO ESPERA!?

GRIBBLE SE ENOJA Y LE HACE UNA PATADA VOLADORA EN EL CUELLO DE JASON PERO TAMPOCO NO LE HACE NADA.

JASON: HAY GRIBBLE QUE DECEPCION.

GRIBBLE: NO PUEDE SER. ESTE COMBATE DEBIO TERMINAR CON LA PATADA QUE TE DI!

JASON: SABES CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA GRIBBLE. QUE SOLO PELEAS CON MUJERES.

GRIBBLE INTENTA ATACAR A JASON OTRAS CON UNA PATADA PERO JASON AGARRA SU PATA Y LO LANZA HACIA EL OTRO LADO. LUEGO SE LEVANTA PERO ES RECIBIDO POR UNA CACHETADA DE JASON HACIENDO QUE RETROCEDIERA CUBRIENDOSE LA CARA Y EL PUBLICO LO DISFRUTA GRITANDO.

JASON: VAMOS GOLPEA COMO HOMBRE!

GRIBBLE LE LANZA UN GOLPE HACIA LA CARA DE JASON PERO EL SE CUBRE CON SU FRENTE HACIENDO QUE GRIBBLE SE LASTIMARA LA GARRA HACIENDO QUE RETROCEDIERA DEL DOLOR OTRA VEZ.

JASON: PUEDES IRTE SI QUIERES.

BROCK: ERES INCREIBLE JASON!

LA MULTITUD ENLOQUECE Y JASON SIGUE EN SU LUGAR EN PIE MIENTRAS QUE LA ENTRENADORA JUNTO CON SUS HERMANAS LO ESTAN VIENDO. GRIBBLE ATRAPA A JASON CON UN ABRAZO DE OSO TRATANDO DE SACARLE EL AIRE CON MUCHA FUERZA PERO JASON NO PARECE QUE ESTA PERDIENDO EL AIRE Y SE MUERE DE LA VERGÜENZA.

JASON: GUAO! QUE FUERZA COLOSSAL TIENES GRIBBLE. ME QUEDO IMPRESIONADO (LO DICE CON SARCASMO)

JASON SE SAFA CON FACILIDAD ENTRE LOS BRAZOS DE GRIBBLE Y LE AGARRA EL CUELLO Y LO ELEVA EN EL AIRE Y LO AZOTA CONTRA EL SUELO Y EL PUBLICO SE RIE DE GRIBBLE.

CLAIRE: VAMOS ACABO CON EL JASON!

ESTUDIANTE: GOLPEALO EN EL ROSTRO.

LA CUENTA SE LA LLEVA GRIBBLE Y EL SE LEVANTA HASTA LA CUENTA DE 6 Y INTENTA DAR UN GOLPE PERO JASON LO ESQUIVA LUEGO LANZA OTRO GOLPE PERO TAMBIEN LO ESQUIVA. Y PARA TERMINAR JASON LE LANZA DOS GOLPES EN LA CARA A GRIBBLE Y LUEGO LE LANZA UN SUPER GANCHO QUE TERMINA DEJANDOLO EN EL SUELO Y HACI EL REFERI HACE LA CUENTA PARA GRIBBLE QUE TERMINA EN DIEZ Y HACI PERDIENDO Y LA MULTITUD ENLOQUECE.

JASON: MUCHAS GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS.

JASON SALE DE LA JAULA Y LOS PAREMEDICOS ENTRAN PARA VER SI GRIBBLE ESTA BIEN.

SAM: LE PARTISTE TODO A GRIBBLE.

BROCK: AMIGO ERES UN FENOMENO.

CLAIRE: NISIQUIERA TUVISTE QUE ESFORZARTE.

SPIDEX: COMO HICISTE PARA AGUANTAR SUS GOLPES?

JASON: LO QUE PASA ES QUE EL NO TIENE PIEL GRUESA COMO LA MIA.

JASON Y SUS AMIGOS SE LARGAN DEL GIMNASIO DONDE VEN A LA ENTRENADORA JUNTO CON SUS CINCO HERMANAS Y CARRIE LE DA UNOS GOLPES SALVAJES A LA ENTRENADORA Y SE VA Y LAS DEMAS TAMBIEN DEJANDO A LA ENTRENADORA SOLA.

JASON: PARECE QUE ES UNA NOCHE OSCURA PARA LOS WILLIANS.

CONTINUARA…


	10. la visita

MONSTERS UNIVERSITY APOLLO MONSTERS CAP 10: LA VISITA.

JASON: SOLO FALTABAN 10 DIAS PARA EL CONCIERTO Y TODO ANDABA SEGÚN PLANEADO. NOSOSTROS ESTABAMOS PASEANDO EN EL CAMPUS CUANDO DE RREPENTE…

JASON JUNTO CON SU EQUIPO Y OTROS MOUNSTROS VEN EN EL CAMPUS EN LA PARED UN GRIFFITI DE UN LOGO TEMPLARIO.

JASON: QUIEN HA HECHO ESTO?

BROCK: BLIGHTERS! DE SEGURO FUERON ELLOS.

CHET: ESOS VAGOS COMO SE ATREVIERON.

JASON: LOS BLIGHTERS? DE LA UNIVERSIDAD STARRICK (YA SE QUE ES ALGO ASSASINS CREED)

CLAIRE: ELLOS NO TIENEN NINGUN RESPECTO POR NUESTRA UNIVERSIDAD, ELLOS DICEN QUE SE CREEN MEJORES QUE NOSOTROS.

JASON: QUE TIENEN ELLOS QUE SE CREEN IMPORTANTES.

SPIDEX: QUE ESA UNIVERSIDAD SON PARA ESTUDIANTES CON FAMILAS DE CLASE ALTA. SEA PARA RICOS.

LOS ESTUDIANTES VEN QUE LA DECANA HARDSCRABBLE APARECE Y MIRA EL GRAFFITI.

HARDSCRABBLE: ESTO NO TIENE NOMBRE.

JASON: QUE SE VA A HACER?

HARDSCRABBLE: NO ENTIENDO PORQUE LOS DE LA UNIVERSIDAD STARRICK SIEMPRE HACEN ESTO. ES QUE NO TIENEN RESPECTO? TENDRE QUE HACER UNA JUNTA CON LOS DECANOS SOBRE ESTO. MIENTRAS TANTO BORRAN EL GRAFFITI EN LA PARED.

JASON ESTA LIMPIANDO JUNTO CON SPIDEX Y CHET.

CHET: ME GUSTARIA ENCONCTRA A QUIEN HISO ESTO Y AARRG!

JASON: NO SERA NESECARIO. LOS DECANOS SE ENCARGARAN DE ESTO. POR CIERTO HOY VENDRAN DE VISITA MIS PRIMAS.

SPIDEX: ENSERIO? COMO SE LLAMAN TUS PRIMAS.

JASON: EVA HARDSCRABBLE Y SCARLET HARDSCRABBLE VENDRAN AQUI EN DOS HORAS.

CHET: SON UNIVERSITARIAS?

JASON: QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?

CHET: OLVIDALO.

LOS TRES TERMINAN DE QUITAR LA PINTURA DEL MURO.

JASON: MUY BIEN TERMINAMOS. TENGO QUE IR A LIMPIAR LA CASA. HASTA LUEGO.

EN LA CASA DE JASON A LAS 3:10 PM.

JASON ESTABA ACOMODANDO LA MESA DONDE VAN A ESTAR SUS PRIMAS Y ESTA BIEN VESTIDO Y LUEGO ESCUCHA ALGUIEN TOCANDO EL TIMBRE Y EL ABRE LA PUERTA Y SON SUS PRIMAS.

SCARLET: QUE ONDA CHAVAL (ABRAZANDOLO)

JASON: HOLA CHICAS.

EVA: MIRA QUE GUAY ESTAS TIO.

JASON: ES UN PLACER QUE ESTEN AQUÍ EN LA UNIVERSIDAD.

EVA: GRACIAS JASON.

JASON: PASEN. SIENTASE COMO SI FUERA SU CASA.

LAS PRIMAS DE JASON ENTRAN Y MIRAN LA CASA DESDE ADENTRO.

SCARLET: VOS TENEIS UNA CASA SIN FRATERNIDAD. QUE GILIPOLLES.

EVA: NO ESCUCHEIS A SCARLET TU CASA ESTA GUAPA.

JASON: Y QUE HAGO POR USTEDES DOS?

EVA: YO ESTOY BIEN Y TU SCARLET.

SCARLET: SOLO QUIERO UN VASO CON AGUA.

JASON: TOMEN ASIENTO AQUÍ.

EVA Y SCARLET: PUES VALE TIO.

SCARLET Y EVA SE SIENTAN EN EL SILLON MIENTRAS QUE JASON LE SIRVE UN VASO CON AGUA A SCARLET Y LUEGO SUENA EL TIMBRE OTRA VEZ.

JASON: EN UN MOMENTO.

JASON LE DA EL VASO DE AGUA A SCARLET Y ABRE LA PUERTA Y ES CLAIRE.

CLAIRE: HOLA.

JASON: CLAIRE QUE SORPRESA. PORQUE NO ESTAS DESCANSANDO.

CLAIRE: OYE NO PUEDO ESTAR EN MI CUARTO POR MESES. NESECITO SALIR O SI NO ENLOQUECE… (ENTRANDO EN SU CAS Y VE A SUS PRIMAS) OH. LO SIENTO MUCHO YA ME LARGABA.

JASON: SI ES CIERTO. NO ES HACI CLAIRE? (HABLANDO CON LOS DIENTES CERRADOS)

EVA: NO, NO IMPORTA ESTAMOS BIEN.

SCARLET: ESTE ES UN PAIS LIBRE. SENTATED.

CLAIRE: BUENO SI USTEDES LO DESEAN GRACIAS (DICE RAPIDAMENTE Y SE SIENTA)

SCARLET: Y CUAL ES TU NOMBRE CHAVALA.

CLAIRE: ME LLAMO CLAIRE WHEELER.

EVA: OSTRAS! TU NOMBRE ES LA LECHE DE CORDERO.

CLAIRE: GRACIAS (DICE CONFUNDIDAMENTE)

SCARLET: ERES LA NOVIA DE JASON?

JASON Y CLAIRE: NO.

EVA: ENTONCES VOS ERES LA AMIGA DE JASON.

CLAIRE: DESDE LA INFANCIA.

SCARLET: TUS OJOS ME RESULTAN FAMILIARES. QUE NO TE VI EN EL CUMPLEAÑOS NUMERO 6 DE JASON?

CLAIRE: POR SUPUESTO.

SCARLET: VALE Y QUE ESTUDIAS?

CLAIRE: PSICOLOGIA, CASTELLANO Y QUIMICA.

EVA: PSICOLOGIA EH ES UNA GRAN MATERIA.

SCARLET: QUE DICES? ESO NO ES HACI.

EVA: PUEDES DEJAR TUS GILLIPOLLESES PARA OTRA OCASIÓN ESTA NO ES NUESTRA CASA PARA QUE HABLES DE ESA MANERA.

JASON: POR CIERTO EN QUE UNIVERSIDAD ESTUDIAN?

SCARLET: NO ES MOMENTO DE HABLAR DE ESO. HABLEMOS DE OTRAS COSAS.

EVA: AFUERA! (DICE EXALTADAMENTE) CHARLEMOS AFUERA. QUISAS NOS PUEDAS MOSTRAR LA UNIVERSIDAD.

JASON: OK…. SI QUIEREN QUE LE MUESTRE LA UNIVERSIDAD PUES QUE HACI SEA.

SCARLET Y EVA: VALE PUES VAMOS (LEVANTANDOSE DE LOS SILLONES Y DIRIGIENDOSE A LA PUERTA PERO TERMINAN ATORADAS LAS DOS).

SCARLET: EVA QUE COÑO!

EVA: NO SEAS PENDEJA YO PASE PRIMERO.

JASON: CALMENSE LAS DOS LAS SACARE DE AHÍ.

SCARLET: CUIDADO CON EL BARNIS DE MIS UÑAS O SI NO TE MANDO A TOMAR POR SACO.

EVA: CIERRA LA BOCA.

SCARLET: TU CIERRALA!

JASON: AMBAS CAYENSE QUE HACI NO LAS PUEDO SACAR.

JASON LOGRA SACAR A SUS PRIMAS ATORADAS EN LA PUERTA Y TERMINAN CAYENDO AL CESPED LUEGO AL LEVANTARSE EMPIEZAN A DISCUTIR. JASON Y CLAIRE VE COMO DISCUTEN.

CLAIRE: TUS PRIMAS SON DE OTRO MUNDO. ME HACE SENTIR RARA.

JASON: TU SIGUELES LA CORRIENTE YA VAN A PARAR.

EN EL CAMPUS A LAS 3:28

JASON JUNTO CON SUS PRIMAS Y CLAIRE LE MUESTRAN COMO ES LA UNIVERSIDAD DE DENTRO HACIA AFUERA PRESENTANDOLES A LAS DEMAS HERMANDADES Y MOSTRANDOLES LA CLASES.

EVA: JASON. ESTA UNIVERSIDAD DE VERDAD ES MUY BONITA. MIRA EL SOL PUEDES SENTARTE AHÍ Y VER COMO DECIENDE OSEA ES FLIPANTE.

SCARLET: ME RECUERDA CUANDO TERMINE CON MI EX EN LA SECUNDARIA.

EVA: ESE MOMENTO FUE UNA IDA DE OLLA.

SCARLET: ESE TIO ME PUSO LA MANO EN MI TRASERO Y ME HA HECHO ENOJAR TANTO QUE LO AZOTE CONTRA EL ARBOL Y LE DI UNA PALIZA QUE DESPUES DE ESO DEJAMOS DE SER NOVIO Y TERMINANDO CON VARIOS MORETONES.

CLAIRE: (RIENDO) EN VERDAD LE DISTE UNA GOLPISA.

SCARLET: Y NO ME ARREPIENTO, EL TIO SE LO MERECIA Y NO ME DEJO OPCION.

EVA: PODISTE IR CON NUESTRA MADRE.

SCARLET: NO ME VENGAS CON ESO AHORA.

JASON: CHICAS… NO EMPIEZEN.

JASON JUNTO CON LOS OTROS SE ENCUENTRAN CON LA FRATERNIDAD PNK.

JENNY: JASON!

MINDY: QUE PASA JASON!

SINDY: HOLA JASON!

JASON: HOLA CHICAS COMO ESTAN.

JENNY: CREIA QUE ERAN DOS (MIRANDO A SUS PRIMAS)

MINDY: CIERRA LA BOCA. (EN VOZ BAJA)

JENNY: ESTAMOS BIEN.

CLAIRE: DONDE ESTA CARRIE Y LA ENTRENADORA?

MINDY: TODO HA SIDO DIFERENTE DESDE AQUELLA NOCHE.

JASON: QUE PENA.

SCARLET: SOMOS INVISIBLES PARA TI PRESENTANOS A TUS AMIGAS.

JASON: OH ES CIERTO. CHICAS LES PRESENTO A MIS PRIMAS SCARLET Y EVA HARDSCRABBLE.

JENNY: SE NOTA QUE SON DE ESPAÑA.

EVA: POR SUPUESTO.

MINDY: TENEMOS UN PAR DE TIOS VIVIENDO AHÍ.

SINDY: QUE LOS TRAE POR MONSTERS UNIVERSITY?

EVA Y SCARLET: DE VISITA.

JENNY: DE QUE UNIVERSIDAD SON?

EVA: NO HABLAREMOS DE ESO POR EL MOMENTO.

JASON: QUE HARAN ESTA TARDE?

JENNY: CONTINUAREMOS CON NUESTRA RUTINA DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE ARTES MARCIALES.

SCARLET: PELEA. NOSOTRAS TAMBIEN PRACTICAMOS LUCHA.

JENNY: EXCELLENTE QUISAS PUEDAN DARNOS ALGUNOS CONSEJOS.

EVA: PUES VALE.

EVA Y SCARLET EXTIENDEN SUS ALAS Y EMPRENDE VUELO HACIA EL GIMNACIO JUNTO CON LAS WILLIANS DEJANDO A JASON Y CLAIRE SOLOS.

JASON: CLAIRE. ME QUIERO MORIR (DICE CON SARCASMO) ME HARIAS EL FAVOR DE MATARME.

CLAIRE: JASON NO SEAS TONTO. ME CAEN BIEN TUS PRIMAS (DIRIGIENDOSE AL GIMNACIO LENTAMENTE)

JASON: ESPERA YO TE AYUDO.

EN EL GIMNACIO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD:

LAS PRIMAS DE JASON LE ENSEÑAN UNAS TECNICAS DE LUCHA A ELLAS MIENTRAS QUE JASON Y CLAIRE SE QUEDAN MIRANDO. LUEGO APARECE LA ENTRENADORA.

JASON: ENTRENADORA COMO LE FUE EN SU NOCHE.

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: TU QUE CREES COMO LO PASE?

JASON: LAMENTO MUCHO QUE HAYA INTROMETIDO EN LA PELEA.

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: ESO YA NO IMPORTA. CARRIE YA NO QUIERE HABLARME.

JASON: LO LAMENTO MUCHO LO QUE PASO ENTRE USTEDES.

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: CREO QUE DEBO DARLE TIEMPO. Y QUIENES SON ELLAS? (VIENDO LAS PRIMAS DE JASON)

JASON: SON MIS PRIMAS. VIENEN DE VISITA.

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: ESAS CHICAS CREO QUE LAS VI EN UNA PARTE HACE POCO. PERO NO SE.

EN LA NOCHE:

JASON ESTA DENTRO DE LA CASA JUNTO CON SUS PRIMAS VIENDO LA TELEVISION.

SCARLET: TIO HOY EN DIA LA TELEVISION ES ABURRIDA.

EVA: YA TENGO SUEÑO ME TENGO QUE DORMIR.

EVA SE DIRIGE ARRIBA PARA DORMIRSE EN EL CUARTO DE INVITADOS.

JASON: TU TIENES SUEÑO SCARLET?

SCARLET: AUN NO TENGO SUEÑO.

JASON: BUENO. TRATA DE NO QUEDAR DESPIERTA. MAÑANA SERA UN GRAN DIA.

JASON SUBE HACIA SU HABITACION Y DESPUES DE UN MOMENTO SCARLET SACA DE SU BOLSO SU TELEFONO Y HACE UNA LLAMADA.

SCARLET: HOLA. SOY SCARLETT.

CONTINUARA…


	11. noche de diversion en grupo

MONSTERS UNIVERSITY: APOLLO MONSTERS CAP 11: NOCHE DE DIVERSION EN GRUPO.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE JASON SE LEVANTA TEMPRANO PARA HACERLE EL DESAYUNO A SUS PRIMAS. EVA BAJA UNA HORA DESPUES DE EL.

EVA: BUENOS DIAS TIO. (BOSTEZANDO)

JASON: BUENOS DIAS. DONDE ESTA SCARLETT?

EVA: SIGUE DURMIENDO, LA DESPIERTO?

JASON: NO DEJALA DORMIR UN POCO MAS.

ALGUIEN EMPIEZA A GOLPEAR LA PUERTA MUY FUERTE. ENTONCES JASON SE DIRIGE HACIA ELLA PARA ABRIRLA Y ES SPIDEX.

SPIDEX: JASON! DEBEMOS IR AL CAMPUS INMEDIATAMENTE!

JASON: SPIDEX TRANQUILIZATE. QUE SUCEDE?

SPIDEX: BLIGHTERS…

JASON: ALLA VOY.

9 MINUTOS DESPUES:

JASON JUNTO CON SPIDEX Y SUS PRIMAS LLEGAN AL CAMPUS DONDE ESTAN TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES Y POR EL OTRO LADO ESTAN UNOS CUANTOS ALUMNOS DE LA UNIVERSIDAD STARRICK.

JOHNNY: USTEDES NO PERTENECEN AQUÍ. LARGO!

¿: OBLIGANOS A HACERLO.

ESTUDIANTE: NO QUEREMOS SU ANARQUIA EN NUESTRA UNIVERSIDAD.

JASON: DEJENMELO A MI (PONIENDOSE A FRENTE DE LOS OTROS ESTUDIANTES) CUAL ES SU PROPOCITO AQUÍ?

JOHNNY: TRATAN DE ENVENENARNOS LA MENTE CON SU ARROGANCIA.

JASON: BASTA WORTHINGTON. A QUE VIENEN?

¿: DEJENMELO A MI. HOLA MI NOMBRE ES CLAUS MORGAN Y TU DEBES SER JASON HARDSCRABBLE.

JASON: QUIEN TE DIJO MI NOMBRE?

CLAUS: NO SON CONOCIDOS LOS HARDSCRABBLES. HASTA HAY UN PAR DE LOS TUYOS QUE ESTUDIAN EN NUESTRA UNIVERSIDAD.

JASON: DEJAME CORREGIRTE. LOS HARDSCRABBLE NUNCA ESTARIAMOS EN LA UNIVERSIDAD STARRICK.

CLAUS: BUENO ESO NO IMPORTA AHORA. LA VERDADERA RAZON DE LA CUAL ESTAMOS AQUÍ ES PARA PEDIRLES PERDON POR PINTAR SU MURO. FUE MUY GROSERO DE NUESTRA PARTE.

JASON: ESTUPENDO. AHORA LARGUENSE.

CLAUS: TODAVIA NO. DEBEMOS ESPERAR A NUESTRO DECANO.

LA DECANA HARDSCRABBLE JUNTO CON EL DECANO FROG GROR APARECEN EN EL CAMPUS.

HARDSCRABBLE: TODOS VAYANSE. REGRESEN A LO QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO. YA HE ACLARADO LA SITUACION CON EL DECANO GROR Y EL SE ENCARGADARA DE QUE ESTO NO VUELVA A PASAR. ES CIERTO DECANO?

GROR: POR SUPUESTO. ME ENCARGARE DE MANTENER EN CONTROL A MIS ALUMNOS PARA HACI ESTAR EN PAZ CON AMBAS UNIVERSIDADES Y QUE NUNCA SE REPITA LOS HECHOS DE HACE CIEN AÑOS. ADIOS.

EL DECANO JUNTO CON SU GRUPO DE ESTUDIANTES SE VAN DE LA UNIVERSIDAD Y LOS OTROS ESTUDIANTES VUELVEN A LO QUE ESTAN HACIENDO.

HARDSCRABBLE: JASON. VEN AQUÍ.

JASON: SI SEÑORA (SIGUIENDO A SU MADRE)

JASON ENTRA DENUEVO A LA OFICINA DE SU MADRE MIENTRAS QUE ELLA SE SIENTA Y EL TAMBIEN.

HARDSCRABBLE: HE RECIBIDOS NOTICIAS A RESPECTO CON LA MUERTE DE EARTHBOUND. NO ENCONTRARON NINGUNA PISTA Y QUE LIBERARAN AL SEÑOR STEVE DEBIDO A FALTA DE PRUEBAS.

JASON: TODAVIA NO ME QUITO LA TEORIA SOBRE LA MUERTE DE EARTHBOUND.

HARDSCRABBLE: JASON. LOS WENDIGOS DEJARON DE EXISTIR HACE SIGLOS.

JASON: PERO SI ELLOS NOS HICIERON PENSAR QUE SE EXTIGUIERON?

HARDSCRABBLE: ESO NO DEBE INCUNBIRTE. LAS AUTORIDADES HABLARON Y NO HAY PRUEBAS. DEBES DEJAR ESO ATRÁS.

JASON: BUENO. TENGO ALGO DE QUE HABLARTE. RECUERDAS DE ESE RESTAURANTE ESPAÑOL EN MOUNSTROPOLIS? AHÍ IRE ESTA NOCHE CON MIS PRIMAS Y UNOS CUANTOS AMIGOS.

HARDSCRABBLE: CUANTOS IRAN CONTIGO?

JASON: SOMOS 14. PERO YA HEMOS ACLARADO QUE CADA QUIEN PAGARA SU COMIDA.

HARDSCRABBLE: Y A QUE HORA SERA?

JASON: SERAN A LAS 6:10 PM.

HARDSCRABBLE: NO CREO QUE SEA BUENA IDEA IR AHI CON TODOS ESOS "BLIGHTERS" QUE PUEDAN ESTAR AHÍ.

JASON: ELLOS SOLO SON UNOS ESTUPIDOS. SI SE METEN CON NOSOTROS. LA ENTRENADORA SE ENCARGARA DE ELLOS.

HARDSCRABBLE: SABES QUE ME PREOCUPA.

JASON: LO SE MADRE. PERO ESTAREMOS BIEN.

HARDSCRABBLE: ESTA BIEN. PUEDEN IR, PERO NO QUIERO PROBLEMAS DESPUES.

JASON SALE DE LA OFICINA Y USA SU TELEFONO PARA HACER UNA LLAMADA.

JASON: HOLA CHET. YA CONVENCIA A MI MADRE PARA SALIR A MOUNSTROPOLIS. CONOCES ESE RESTAURANTE ESPAÑOL. USTEDES TAMBIEN PUEDEN IR. INCLUYENDO A WORTHINGTON, TAMBIEN IRAN MIS PRIMAS Y MIS AMIGOS Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE LAS PNK, SI, SI. PERO USTEDES PAGARAN SU PROPIA COMIDA, ESTAN DEACUERDO? OK. ADIOS.

EN LA TARDE A LAS 5:12 PM:

JASON SE ESTA PREPARANDO PARA SALIR JUNTO CON SUS PRIMAS Y SUS AMIGOS. PONIENDOSE ALGO ELEGANTE Y ARREGLANDOSE UN POCO.

EVA: VAS A LA GRADUACION CHAVAL?

JASON: QUE NUNCA TE VISTE ELEGANTE UNA VEZ?

EVA: TU SABEIS QUE A SCARLET LE MOLA ESO DE LA MODA Y LA ELEGANCIA PERO A MI NO ME MOLA UN PELO.

JASON: VALE. QUE SEA COMO TU QUIERES. LUEGO VEREMOS SI ELLOS SE BURLAN DE TI.

EVA: VALE.

SCARLET: (DESDE ARRIBA) EVA! SABEIS DONDE ESTA MI SECADORA?

EVA: TU NISIQUIERA NESECITAS SECADORA. NO TENEIS PELO!

SCARLET: TU NO USAS PELUCA?

EVA: TE METISTE A BAÑAR CON ELLA?

SCARLET: OH! BUEN PUNTO.

EVA SUBE LAS ESCALERAS MIENTRAS QUE JASON AUN ESTA PREPARANDOSE MIENTRAS QUE ESCUCHA EL TIMBRE DE LA CASA. ENTONCES JASON LA ABRE Y ES WORTHINGTON.

JASON: HOLA WORTHINGTON (DICE CON POCA AUTOESTIMA)

JOHNNY: HOLA JH! SOLO VINE AQUÍ PARA AGRADECERTE DE QUE ME INVI…

JASON: (INTERRUMPIENDOLO) DAME LAS GRACIAS CUANDO TU SEAS QUIEN PAGE LA CUENTA DE TODOS.

JOHNNY: QUE!?

JASON: ES BROMA. CADA QUIEN PAGARA SU COMIDA Y LLEVA ALGO DESENTE Y HASTE VER BIEN PARA CUANDO SEAN LAS SEIS DE LA NOCHE.

JOHNNY: OTRA VEZ GRACIAS HARDSCRABBLE. TE ESPERAMOS AHÍ.

JASON LE CIERRA LA PUERTA Y VUELVE TOCAR EL TIMBRE HACIENDO ENOJAR A JASON.

JASON: QUE!

CLAIRE: OYE QUE TE SUCEDE!?

JASON: MALDICION. LO LAMENTO MUCHO CLAIRE. CREI QUE ERA WORTHINGTON.

CLAIRE: AJA LO QUE SEA. YA RESOLVISTE EL TEMA DE LA COVERTURA ENTRE TU Y TUS PRIMAS?

58 MINUTOS DESPUES:

LA VAN DE LAS HSS APARCA EN EL ESTACIONAMIENTO DE EL RESTAURANTE MIENTRAS QUE EL RESTO SE ESTACIONA EN LUGARES DIFERENTES Y SALEN. ROSIE SALE DESPUES Y ABRE LA PUERTA DE LA PARTE DE ATRÁS DE LA VAN Y SALEN EXPULSADOS JASON Y SUS PRIMAS DE LA VAN.

SCARLET: FUE MUY INTELIGENTE LA MANERA DE CÓMO ENTRAMOS A LA VAN JASON.

EVA: TIO MI ESPALDA.

SCARLET: CASI HABEIS ARRUINADO MI PELUCA.

JASON: SILENCIO! YA HEMOS LLEGADO AL RESTAURANTE (MIRANDOLO) NO HA CAMBIADO NADA.

EVA: EXTRAÑABA ESTE SITIO. CUANTO HACE QUE NO ESTABAMOS AQUÍ?

SCARLET: CREO QUE HACE 10 AÑOS.

JOHNNY: (ESFORZANDOSE DE HABLAR CON ACENTO ESPAÑOL) HOLAIS MUCHACHITAS. MI NOMBRE EIS JOHNNY WORTHINGTON Y EIS UN GUSTO EN CONOCERLAS.

LAS PRIMAS SE MIRAN ENTRE ELLAS Y EMPIEZAN A REIR A CARCAJADAS DEL MAL ACENTO DE WORTHINGTON.

EVA: TIO QUE COÑO (RIENDOSE) HACI NO SE HABLA EN ESPAÑA.

JOHNNY: QUE FUE LO QUE DIJE MAL?

CHET: AMIGO APRENDE HABLAR ESPAÑOL (RIENDOSE TAMBIEN)

JOHNNY: CHET!

DENTRO DEL RESTAURANTE:

TODOS ESTAN DISFRUTANDO DE LA COMIDA EUROPEA DEL RESTAURANTE.

BROCK: HEY CHICOS MIREN.

JASON Y LOS OTROS VEN QUE LA ENTRENADORA WILLIANS Y SUS HERMANAS MENORES ESTAN HABLANDO.

CLAIRE: ESPERAMOS QUE CARRIE PUEDA PERDONAR A SU HERMANA.

BROCK: (VIENDO A CARRIE RIENDO) RISAS. ESO ES UNA BUENA SEÑAL.

JASON: Y BIEN CHICOS ESTAN DISFRUTANDO DE LA COMIDA?

SAM: (COMIENDO COMO LOCO) ESTA MUY BUENA!

CLAIRE: CONCUERDO CON SAM.

JASON: COMO ESTA LO DE TU PIE?

CLAIRE: CREO QUE ESTA SANANDO UN POCO.

JASON: OH MALDICION. (VIENDO ALGO QUE NO LE GUSTA) JOHNNY PUEDES LLAMAR A LAS OTRAS FRATERNIDADES? CREO QUE TENDREMOS UN PROBLEMA. TAMAÑO TEMPLARIO.

EL RESTO VE QUE FUERON RODEADOS POR LOS BLIGHTER JUNTO CON 20 ESTUDIANTES MÀS.

CLAUS: BUENAS NOCHES. ESTUDIANTES DE MONSTERS UNIVERSITY.

JASON: ELIGIERON UN MAL MOMENTO PARA ESTAR AQUÍ.

CLAUS: OH. LO SIENTO QUE DIJISTE?

BROCK: A QUE VINIERON AQUÍ?

CLAUS: ESTE ES NUESTRO TERRITORIO Y USTEDES LO ESTAN INVADIENDO.

JASON: YA CASI TERMINAMOS.

CLAUS: LO SIENTO PERO HAY COSECUENCIAS PARA LOS ESTUDIANTES DE MONSTERS UNIVERSITY QUIENES SE METEN EN EL TERRITORIO DE LOS BLIGHTERS.

EVA: CLAUS TIO BASTA!

CLAUS: TU CIERRA LA BOCA EVA Y ACUANDO USTEDES SE ATREVEN A COMER JUNTO CON ESTOS PERDEDORES Y CON ESTE GRAN PERDEDOR! (REFIRIENDOSE A JASON)

SCARLET: PERO COÑO TE SUCEDE TIO!? HAY UNA CHICA INCAPACITADA AHÍ ADEMAS ESE GRAN PERDEDOR QUE TU DICES ES DE LA FAMILIA.

CLAUS: LAS ACOJIMOS EN NUESTRA FRATERNIDAD COMO NUESTRA FAMILIA. (ACERCANDOSE A ELLAS) FUERA DE AQUÍ!, TODOS USTEDES!

SCARLET: NOS ARREPENTIMOS DE HABERNOS UNIDO A TU FRATERNIDAD.

CLAUS AGARRA POR EL CUELLO A SCARLET HACIENDO QUE JASON SE LEVANTARA Y QUE LE CLAVARA UN TENEDOR EN EL LOMO DE CLAUS Y QUE EVA LE GOLPEARA CON LA SILLA CAUSANDO UNA PELEA DE BANDAS, ROSIE SE LEVANTA Y LANZA LA MESA HACIA UNOS CINCO ESTUDIANTES DE LA UNIVERSIDAD STARRICK Y MIENTRAS QUE PNK JUNTO CON LA ENTRENADORA INTENTAN PONER A SALVO A CLAIRE. SPIDEX TRATA DE SAFARSE DE UN BLIGHTER MIENTRAS QUE OTRO SACA UN CUCHILLO PERO ES GOLPEADO POR UNA MESA GRACIAS A BROCK Y SPIDEX LE DA UN CABEZASO HACIA ATRÁS AL BLIGHTER QUE ESTABA DETRÁS DE EL Y LE EMPIEZA A DARLE MUCHAS CACHETADAS CON SUS CUATRO PATAS MIENTRAS QUE BROCK ES ATRAPADO POR DOS ESTUDIANTES DE LA OTRA UNIVERSIDAD PERO EL HACE QUE SE DEN UN CABEZASO AMBOS NOQUEANDOLOS. LOS ROAR OMEGA ROAR AYUDAN TAMBIEN DANDO Y RECIBIENDO GOLPES. WORTHINGTON AGARRA A UN MIEMBROS DE LOS BLIGHTERS Y LE HACE COMER UN PLATO ENTERO DE PASTA ESPAÑOL MIENTRAS QUE OTRO MIENBRO DE LOS ROAR EMBISTE A UNOS CUANTOS CON SU CORNAMENTA LUEGO LA ENTRENADORA PROTEGE A SUS HERMANAS Y CLAIRE DANDO GOLPES DE GRATIS LUEGO VE QUE UNO DE LOS BLIGHTERS QUE SE ACERCA A ELLAS ENTONCES LA ENTRENADORA AGARRA AL BLIGHTER POR DETRÁS Y LE HACE UN SUPLEX ALEMAN HACIA UNA MESA PARTIENDOLA. LA ENTRENADORA SE LEVANTA Y VE QUE UN ESTUDIANTE DE LA OTRA UNIVERSIDAD LA ATRAPA CON SUS TENTACULOS PERO CARRIE AYUDA GOLPEANDOLO CON LA AMULETA DE CLAIRE EN LA CABEZA NOQUEANDOLO Y HACIENDO QUE SOLTARA A LA ENTRENADORA Y JASON ESTA EVADIENDO LOS CUCHILLASOS DE CLAUS Y GOLPEA A JASON CON UNA JARRA DE DE LIMONADA HACIENDO QUE LE ARDIERA LOS OJOS ENTONCES CLAUS PATEA A JASON POR EL PECHO TUMBANDOLO Y PONIENDOSE ENCIMA DE EL TRATANDO DE CLAVARLE EL CUCHILLO PERO LO EVITA DANDOLE UN GOLPE EN LA CARA A CLAUS HACIENDO QUE SE ALEJARA DE EL PERO OTROS TRES ESTUDIANTES LO AGARRAN SOSTENIENDOLO. LUEGO CLAUS SE LEVANTA Y AGARRA OTRA VEZ EL CUCHILLO PERO CHET LE PELLISCA LA GARRA CON SU PINZA PERO OTRO ESTUDIANTE PATEA A CHET HACIENDOLO QUE LO SOLTARA LUEGO CLAUS AGARRA EL CUCHILLO CON SU GARRA ADOLORIDA PERO ES DETENIDO POR WOTHINGTON EMBISTIENDOLO HACIA OTRA MESA PARTIENDOLA MIENTRAS QUE JASON SE SAFA DE LOS TRES ESTUDIANTES QUIENES SON ATACADOS POR ATRÁS POR LAS HSS LUEGO JASON RECOBRA LA VISTA Y VE QUE CLAUS ESTA HACIENDOLE MUCHO DAÑO A WORTHINGON GOLPEANDOLO PERO EVA LO DETIENE PONIENDOSE ENCIMA DE EL Y MORDIENDOLE LA OREJA QUIEN ARRANCA UN PEDAZO Y LO ESCUPE. LUEGO CLAUS SE SAFA DE EVA Y LE DA UN GOLPE EN LA CARA NOQUEANDOLA.

JASON: NOOOOO! (EXTENDIENDO SUS ALAS Y DIRIGIENDOSE RAPIDAMENTE A CLAUS)

JASON AGARRA A CLAUS Y LO AZOTA CONTRA EL TECHO LUEGO JASON AGARRA POR LOS PIES A CLAUS Y LO AZOTA CONTRA EL SUELO Y ARRASTRANDOLO POR EL SUELO LLENO DE ESQUIRLAS DE VIDRIO Y CUBIERTOS LUEGO JASON SE ELEVA Y SUELTA A CLAUSE EN EL AIRE HACIENDO ATERRIZAR POR UNA MESA Y DESLIZANDOSE HACIA UNA SILLA Y CAYENDOSE EN EL SUELO. LUEGO CLAUS APENAS SE LEVANTA Y RECIBE UN GOLPE DE SCARLET EN LA ESPALDA CON LA OTRA AMULETA DE CLAIRE CAUSANDOLE MUCHO DOLOR Y PARA EL FINAL JASON SE DISPARA EN EL AIRE DANDO LE UN GANCHO A CLAUS NOQUEANDOLO POR COMPLETO. MOMENTOS DESPUES DE QUE TERMINARA LA PELEA. VIENEN LOS MESEROS Y LOS COCINEROS A DETENER LA PELEA Y LLAMANDO A LA POLICIA.

JASON: TODOS ESTAN BIEN?

UNOS CUANTOS LE RESPONDEN POSITIVAMENTE. SCARLET DESPIERTA A SU HERMANA MIENTRAS QUE EL RESTO DE LOS ROAR AYUDA A WORTHINGTON QUIEN ES QUIEN RECIBIO MAS GOLPES.

EVA: ESE MALDITO DE CLAUS.

SCARLET: NO OS PROCUPEIS TODO YA HA TERMINADO.

JOHNNY: AMIGOS MI CARA. GRACIAS POR LA AYUDA (REFIRIENDOSE A EVA)

EVA: (LEVANTANDOSE) NO TE DISCULPES.

EL DUEÑO DEL RESTAURANTE LLEGA Y VE UN GRAN DESORDEN EN SU RESTAURANTE.

DUEÑO: QUIEN COÑO HABEIS COMENZADO ESTO.

TODOS INCLUYENDO LOS ESTUDIANTES DE LA UNIVERSIDAD STARRICK SEÑALAN A CLAUS QUIEN APENAS SE DESPIERTA ADOLORIDAMENTE. Y DESPUES DE UNOS SEGUNDOS LLEGA LA POLICIA Y LOS PARAMEDICOS Y LUEGO CLAUS SE VUELVE A DESMAYAR.

2 HORAS DESPUES:

JASON Y SUS PRIMAS ESTAN EN LA VAN DE LAS HSS MIENTRAS QUE ELLAS ESTAN DURMIENDO EXCEPTO ROSIE QUIEN ESTA CONDUCIENDO.

JASON: PORQUE NO ME DIJIERON QUE ERAN DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE STARRICK Y QUE TAMBIEN ERAN DE LOS BLIGHTERS.

SCARLET: JASON TIO… NO QUERIAMOS DECIRTELO PARA QUE NOS VIESES DE ESA FORMA.

EVA: TENIAMOS MIEDO DE QUE PENSARAS MAL DE NOSOTRAS. NO QUERIAMOS DECIRTELO PORQUE TE QUEREMOS JASON Y LAMENTAMOS HABERTE ARRUINADO LA NOCHE.

JASON: BUENO, BUENO NO ES PARA QUE SE PONGA DRAMATICAS. SOLO PORQUE USTEDES SEAN DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE STARRICK NO SIGNIFICA QUE DEJEMOS DE SER FAMILIA. USTEDES ELIGIERON SER PARTE DE AHÍ Y ESO ES LO BUENO.

ROSIE: TODOS TENEMOS SECRETOS.

JASON: YA RUGISTE ROSIE. AHORA CONTINÚA CONDUCIENDO.

EN EL CAMPUS 12:23 PM.

JASON: ESA NOCHE FUE DE LAS POCAS DE DISFRUTE CON MIS PRIMAS PERO NO ME MOLESTO PARA NADA DE HECHO ESTABA DISFRUTANDO VER LAS ESTRELLAS JUNTO CON MIS AMIGOS. EXCEPTUANDO A WORTHINGTON. PARA LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE TUVE QUE DESPEDIRME DE MIS PRIMAS.

AFUERA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD:

JASON ACOMPAÑADO DE CLAIRE, LAS WILLIANS ESTABAN ESPERANDO EL AUTOBUS PARA PODER DESPEDIRSE DE EVA Y SCARLET QUIEN APARECE MOMENTOS DESPUES.

EVA: BUENO. ESTO DEBE SER UN HASTA PRONTO.

JASON: POR SUPUESTO.

ELLAS COMIENZAN A ABRAZAR A JASON Y EL LO HACE TAMBIEN. DESPUES DE SOLTARLO ABRAZA A LAS DEMAS.

SCARLET: OS CUIDES MUCHO VALE?

WILLIANS: VALE. HASTA LUEGO.

EVA: OS TAMBIEN TE CUIDAIS CLAIRE.

CLAIRE: TRATARE DE HACERLO LO QUE PUEDA.

EVA Y SCARLET SE SUBEN AL AUTOBUS PERO AMBAS TERMINAN ATORADAS.

EVA: ENSERIO EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO?

SCARLET: NO FLIPES TU TE LLEGASTE PRIMERO.

JASON Y CLAIRE SE TAPAN LA CARA DE LA VERGÜENZA Y JASON AYUDA A SUS PRIMAS A METERSE EN EL AUTOBUS QUIEN LO LOGRA.

SCARLET Y EVA: GRACIAS POR LA AYUDA TIO.

JASON: ADIOS.

CHOFER: UNIVERSIDAD DE STARRICK ALLA VAMOS.

EL AUTOBUS SE VA ALEJANDO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD.

CLAIRE: QUE NO PODIAN USAR SUS ALAS?

JASON: LO QUE PASA ES QUE ELLAS SON UNAS GILIPOLLAS.

CONTINUARA…


	12. un antiguo romance

MONSTERS UNIVERSITY: APOLLO MONSTERS CAP 12: UNA ANTIGUO ROMANCE.

JASON: ES EL DIA DESPUES DE NAVIDAD. FALTABAN SEIS DIAS PARA EL CONCIERTO Y YO JUNTO CON LAS HSS ESTABAMOS MONTANDO EL ESCENARIO PERO ADEMAS DE ESO DESCUBRI UN OSCURO SECRETO DE MI MADRE Y LA ENTRENADORA

HARDSCRABBLE: BUENOS DIAS.

JASON: QUE HAY MAMA. COMO PASASTE LA NAVIDAD ANOCHE?

HARDSCRABBLE: LA HE PASADO UN POCO OCUPADA.

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: JASON. LOS INSTRUMENTOS ESTAN ADENTROS Y AMPLIFICADORES ESTAN…

HARDSCRABBLE: HMM. QUE HACES AQUÍ LOUSIS?

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: PRIMERO ME LLAMO LOUISE Y SEGUNDO YO SOY PARTE DE LA ORGANIZACIÓN DEL CONCIERTO.

HARDSCRABBLE: YA TE HABIA ENTENDIDO LA PRIMERA PALABRA.

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: OH GENIAL Y DIME QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?

HARDSCRABBLE: ESTOY SUPERVISANDO.

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: COMO TE GUSTA SIEMPRE… SUPERVISAR

HARDSCRABBLE: VAS A CONTINUAR CON ESO. MIRA LOUISE PODEMOS DISCUTIR TODO LO QUE QUIERAS PERO NO FRENTE A LOS NIÑOS OK?

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: BIEN! BIEN! (LARGANDOSE)

HARDSCRABBLE: ME TENGO QUE IR. NOS VEMOS DESPUES.

LA DECANA SE LARGA EN EL AIRE.

JASON: QUE ES LO QUE LE PASA A AMBAS?

RONDA: HACE AÑOS QUE ELLAS FUERON AMIGAS CUANDO FUERON ESTUDIANTES Y ALGO PASO QUE DEJARON DE SER AMIGAS.

JASON: MIREN DEJE UNOS CUANTOS TORNILLOS EN LA CASA. PERO YA VOLVERE (EXTENDIENDO SUS ALAS Y VOLANDO)

JASON ENTRA EN SU CASA Y SE DIRIGE AL ATICO PARA ENCONTRAR EL RESTO DE LOS TORNILLOS Y LUEGO TROPIEZA CON UNA CAJA QUE DECIA. "LAS AVENTURAS DE LOUISE Y ABIGAIL" ENTONCES JASON ABRE LA CAJA Y ENCUENTRAS TRES VIDEO CASETERAS DE LOS SETENTA Y UN CAJA DE MADERA CON COSAS VIEJAS. LUEGO JASON AGARRA UNA FOTO DONDE VE A SU MADRE JUNTO A LA ENTRENADORA Y CON SU FRATERNIDAD.

EN LA TARDED EN LAS CASA DE LAS PNK A LAS 3:13 PM.

JASON ESTABA MOSTRANDOLE A LAS WILLANS LA VIEJAS FOTOS DE SU HERMANA Y LA MADRE DE JASON.

CARRIE: OH YA ME ACUERDO. FUE HACE UNOS QUINCE AÑOS. QUE EDAD TENIAMOS EN ESOS MOMENTOS?

JENNY: TODAS TENIAMOS COMO 9 AÑOS Y LOUISE TENIA QUINCE. ELLA SE HABIA ADELANTADO ALGUNOS AÑOS PARA IR A LA UNIVERSIDAD.

JASON: QUE HAY A RESPECTO CON LAS VIDEO CASETERAS?

CARRIE: ESTAS SON CASETERAS DE LOS SETENTA CREO. NADIE LAS FÁBRICA DESDE LA DECADA DE LOS OCHETA. SE SALIA LA CINTA O SE DAÑABA.

JASON: QUE TIENE ESE TIPO DE REPRODUCTOR?

EN LA CASA DE AL LADO DE JASON:

JASON TOCA EL TIEMBRE DE LA CASA DE UNA PEQUEÑA FRATERNIDAD Y UNA PEQUEÑA SEÑORA LO RECIBE.

JASON: OH HOLA. USTED DEBE SER LA SEÑORA SQUI… SQUIZZI? PERDON… SQUICHI?

¿: SOLO DIGAME LA SEÑORA CHERRY. Y USTED DEBE SER JASON HARDSCRABBLE EL HIJO DE LA DECANA.

JASON: SI SOY YO.

SEÑORA CHERRY: ES INCREIBLE Y QUE ES LO QUE SE LE OFRECE?

JASON: SOLO VENGO A PREGUNTAR SI USTED TIENE UNA REPRODUCTOR DE PELICULAS DE LOS SETENTA?

SEÑORA CHERRY: IRE A VER. MIENTRAS TANTO PUEDE PASAR. BIENVENIDO A LA CASA DE LOS OZZMA KAPPA.

JASON ENTRA DENTRO LA CASA Y VE LO MUY ORDINARIA QUE ES.

JASON: TIENE UNA BONITA CASA.

SEÑORA CHERRY: OH MUCHAS GRACIAS. QUE ME HABIA PEDIDO?

JASON: LE HABIA PEDIDO QUE SI USTED TENIA UN REPRODUCTOR DE PELICULAS DE LOS SETENTA.

SEÑORA CHERRY: OH CLARO QUE LO TENGO. LO GUARDO EN EL ATICO. YA VUELVO.

LA SEÑORA DEJA SOLO A JASON CUANDO DE REPENTE ESCUCHA UN GRITO CERCA DE EL HACIENDO QUE SE LO CUBRIERA.

¿: NO PODEMOS CREERLO ES EL HIJO DE LA DECANA.

¿: PERDONEN A MI HERMANO SE PONE MUY EMOCIONADO AVECES.

JASON: YA LO PRESENTI. ES MAS LO SENTI.

¿: DISCULPEME MI NOMBRES ES TERRY Y ESTE ES MI HERMANO TERRI.

TERRI: UN PLACER EN CONOCERLO (ESTRECHANDO LA GARRA DE JASON COMO LOCO SIN PARAR) DE VERDAD ES UN GRAN PLACER TENERLO AQUÍ SOY UN GRAN ADMIRADOR SUYO MIRE QUE PIEL TAN GRUESA TIENE.

TERRY: (DANDOLE UN GOLPE EN LA CABEZA A SU HERMANO) TERRI! BASTA. LO LAMENTO OTRA VEZ. Y QUE ES LO QUE SE LE OFRECE.

JASON: VENGO A BUSCAR UN REPRODUCTOR DE PELICULAS DE LOS SETENTA.

SEÑORA CHERRY: AQUÍ ESTA EL REPRODUCTOR QUE ME PEDIA Y TAMBIEN PUEDE LLEVARSE LAS VIDEO CASETERAS. YA LAS QUERIA LLEVAR A LA BASURA.

JASON: GRACIAS. SE LO AGRADESCO. BUENO ME TENGO QUE IR.

SEÑORA CHERRY: PUEDE VOLVER CUANDO QUIERA SEÑOR HARDSCRABBLE.

JASON SALE DE LA CASA Y LO HACE RAPIDAMENTE DIRIGIENDOSE A LA CASA DE LAS PNK.

JASON: YA LO TENGO!

UN PAR DE MINUTOS DESPUES:

LAS HERMANAS WILLIANS ESTAN PREPARANDO EL REPRODUCTOR Y AVERIGUANDO COMO FUNCIONA MIENTRAS QUE JASON INTRODUCE LA CASETERA Y LO ENCIENDE Y TODAS VEN EL VIDEO DONDE VEN A LA ENTRENADORA SIENDO MAS JOVEN.

LOUISE: HOLA MI NOMBRE ES LOUISE Y ESTOY… AQUÍ… EN MONSTERS UNIVERSITY… LO DIJE MAL? EMPECEMOS OTRA VEZ.

SE REPITE LA GRABACION.

LOUISE: HOLA SOY LOUISE WILLIANS Y… BIENVENIDOS A LOS VLOGS DE LAS AVENTURAS DE LA FRATERNIDAD BLACK KNIGHTS EN MONSTERS UNIVERSITY… OTRA VEZ!?

SE REPITE LA GRABACION.

LOUISE: SI, SI, SI! LO HE LOGRADO. WUJU!

¿: ESPERA CREO QUE NO HE PRENDIDO ESTO.

LOUISE: MALDICION AMIGA ESTA PEDIENDETE DE LO QUE HACES!

SE REPITE LA GRABACION.

LOUISE: MUY BIEN. CHICOS MI NOMBRE ES LOUISE WILLIANS Y HEMOS AQUÍ EN MONSTERS UNIVERSITY PARA LAS AVENTURAS DE LOS BLACK KNIGHTS Y ESTE ES NUESTRO PRIMERO VIDEO-BLOG PARA MOSTRARLES LO DIAS DE FELICIDAD DE NUESTRA FRATERNIDAD.

¿: SE HA ACABADO TU CARRERA DE ATRIZ LOUISE (RIENDOSE)

LOUISE: SABEN QUE AL DIABLO. ABI ENCARGATE TU!

LOUISE INTERCAMBIA LUGAR CON SU AMIGA DE LA FRATERNIDAD ABIGAIL.

ABIGAIL: BUENO ESTA BIEN. SAMANTHAN SIGUES GRABANDO?

SAMANTHA: CLARO.

ABIGAL: BIEN… MUY BUENOS DIAS MI NOMBRE ES ABIGAIL HARDSCRABBLE Y ESTOS SON MIS AMIGOS. AQUÍ TENEMOS A LOUISE QUE SE ACABA DE METER EN LA CASA, AQUÍ ESTA SAMANTHA QUIEN ESTA GRABANDO Y POR ULTIMO TENEMOS A TRAVIS QUE NADIE SABE DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA. TRAVIS DONDE ESTAS!? BUENO TRAVIS NO SE PRESENTARA POR HOY HACI QUE SOLO ESPERENOS HASTA EL SIGUIENTE BLOG ADIOS.

EL VIDEO TERMINA.

CARRIE: AUN QUEDA DOS CASETERAS.

JASON: REPRODUSCAMOSLAS TODAS.

EL SIGUIENTE VIDEO:

LOUISE Y SAMANTHA ESTAN FRENTE A LA PLAYA VIENDO DIRECTO A LA CAMARA.

SAMANTHA: ESTA GRABANDO!?

ABIGAIL: POR SUPUESTO. TRAVIS QUIERES VENIR AQUÍ!

TRAVIS SOSTIENE LA CAMARA MIENTRAS QUE ABIGAIL SE PONE AL LADO DE SUS AMIGAS DE LA FRATERNIDAD.

ABIGAIL: HOLA ESTE NUESTRO SEGUNDO VIDEO-BLOG DONDE NOSOTRAS NOS DIVERTIREMOS MIENTRAS QUE TRAVIS SE QUEDARA FILMANDO COMO UN IDIOTA.

TRAVIS: OIGAN ESO DUELE.

LOS CHICOS VEN POR UN MOMENTO EL VIDEO CUANDO VEN UN CORTE.

TRAVIS: BUENO NOS ENCONTRAMOS AQUÍ JUNTO CON SAMANTHA. EN EL BAR DE LA PLAYA DONDE VEMOS A LOUISE TENIENDO UNA BUENA CONPETENCIA JUNTO CON ABIGAIL. MEJOR VEAMOS COMO LES VA.

SAMANTHA: IREMOS A VER COMO SE EMBORRACHAN.

TRAVIS Y SAMANTHA ESTAN DIRIGIENDOSE DONDE ESTAN ABIGAIL Y LOUISE Y LO QUE VEN ES ALGO SUPER REPUGNANTE. LAS VEN BESANDOSE.

JASON: QUITALO, QUITALO!

LAS WILLIANS APAGAN EL REPRODUCTOR RAPIDAMENTE.

JASON: MEJOR DEJEMOS ESTO PARA MAÑANA.

CARRIE: SI!

JASON SE VA DE LA CASA DE LAS PNK DIRIGIENDOSE A SU CASA.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN EL CAMPUS:

JASON ESTABA HABLANDO CON SUS AMIGOS.

SAM: ENSERIO TU MADRE Y LA ENTRENADORA TUVIERON UNA HISTORIA JUNTAS COMO AMIGAS DE LA MISMA FRATERNIDAD.

JASON: CLARO. HASTA TUVIERON UN ROMANCE JUNTAS.

BROCK: AMIGO DEBIO SER DURA LA VIDA PARA TI.

JASON: QUE QUIERES DECIRME CON ESO?

BROCK: TU YA DEBERIAS SABER (GUIÑANDOLE EL OJO)

CLAIRE: A MI PARECER DEBERIAS HABLAR CON TU MADRE ACERCA DEL TEMA.

JASON: SE LO PREGUNTARE AHORA (EXTENDIENDO SUS ALAS)

SPIDEX: SI TU VE MIENTRAS QUE NOSOTROS TE CUIDAMOS EL PUESTO.

EN LA OFICINA DE LA DECANA HARDSCRABBLE.

JASON ENTRA SIN PREVIO AVISO A LA OFICINA DE SU MADRE QUIEN ESTA SENTADA EN SU ESCRITORIO SIN HACER NADA. SOLO PENSANDO.

JASON: HOLA…

HARDSCRABBLE: HOLA JASON.

JASON: SUCEDE ALGO? TE VEO MUY NOSTALGICA.

HARDSCRABBLE: SOLO ESTOY EXTRAÑANDO LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS.

JASON: HABLANDO DE VIEJOS TIEMPOS… MAMA…. TU ERES LESBIANA?

HARDSCRABBLE: (DICE SORPRENDIDA) POR QUE ME PREGUNTAS ESO?

JASON: ES QUE ENCONTRE UNA CAJA DONDE HABIA GRABACIONES Y COSAS DE TI Y DE TU FRATERNIDAD.

HARDSCRABBLE: ME VISTE BESANDOME CON LA ENTRENADORA?

JASON: SI Y AL VER ESO LE PEDI A CARRIE QUE APAGARA EL REPRODUCTOR.

HARDSCRABBLE: ESA HIJA DE PERRA… (DICE EN VOZ BAJA) DISCULPAME UN MOMENTO. DENTRO DE UN MOMENTO VUELVO.

JASON VE QUE SU MADRE ESTA SALIENDO POR LA VENTANA VOLANDO CON SUS ALAS Y HACIENDOLO CON TANTA PRISA.

JASON: OH, OH (EXTENDIENDO SUS ALAS TAMBIEN PARA PERSEGUIR A SU MADRE) MAMA DETENTE!

JASON ESTA PERSIGUIENDO A SU MADRE PARA EVITAR QUE ELLA CONFRONTE A LA ENTRENADORA.

JASON: MAMA. ELLA NO ME LO DIJE LO DESCUBRI POR MI MISMO… DETENTE!

LA DECANA VE QUE LA ENTRENADORA ESTA CAMINANDO JUNTO CON LA PROFESORA SAMANTHA Y ELLA SE DIRIGE EN PICADA HACIA ELLA CON UN RUGIDO DE GARGOLA Y CAE SOBRE ELLA HACIENDO QUE AMBAS RODARAN EN CIRCULOS LLAMANDO LA ATENCION DE LOS ESTUDIANTES DEL CAMPUS.

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: QUE ES LO QUE TE SUCEDE ABIGAIL!?

HARDSCRABBLE: COMO TE ATREVEZ HABLARLE A JASON SOBRE MI A MIS ESPALDAS (LEVANTANDOSE)

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: DE QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HABLANDO? YO NO LE DIJE A JASON QUE ERAS LESBIANA. (LEVANTANDOSE TAMBIEN)

LA DECANA EMBISTE A LA ENTRENADORA PONIENDOSE ENCIMA DE ELLA PARA PONER LAS MANOS ENCIMA DE ELLA PERO LA ENTRENADORA SE DIFIENDE DANDOLE UN GOLPE EN LA CARA TUMBANDOLE Y PONIENDOSE ENCIMA DE ELLA Y DANDOLES GOLPES EN LA CARA A LA DECANA PERO LA DECANA DETIENE UNO DE LOS GOLPES DE LA ENTRENADORA Y LA AGARRA POR EL BRAZO Y LA LANZA CONTRA UN MURO Y SE DIRIGE A LA ENTRENADORA Y LE AGARRA EL CABELLO Y GOLPEA SU CARA CONTRA EL MURO UNA VEZ. A LA SEGUNDA VEZ LA ENTRENADORA SE DETIENE Y SE SAFA DE LAS GARRAS DE LA DECANA Y HACE UN GIRO Y LE LANZA UN IZQUIERDASO EN LA CARA HACIENDOSE QUE SE GOLPE EN EL MURO TAMBIEN LUEGO LA ENTRENADORA DA COMIENZA DARLE UNA PATADA EN EL ESTOMAGO A LA DECANA PERO ELLA LA EVADE Y AGARRA A LA ENTRENADORA POR LOS HOMBROS Y EMPIEZA A VOLAR JUNTO CON ELLA PARA TRATAR DE EMBESTIRLA CONTRA LA FUENTE DEL CAMPUS PERO LA ENTRENADORA LA JALA POR LA CABEZA HACIENDOLA CAER Y RODAR CONTRA EL CESPED. LA ENTRENADORA SE LEVANTA RAPIDAMENTE Y LA DECANA TAMBIEN. LA PROFESORA SAMANTHA SE PONEN EN CAMINO DE ELLAS. LOS ALUMNOS SE REUNEN PARA VER MAS CERCA.

PROF. SAMANTHA: USTEDES DOS DEBEN DETENERSE YA!

HARDSCRABBLE: TE HAS PASADO DE LA RAYA LOUISE. YA DEJAMOS DE SER LESBIANAS HACE MUCHOS AÑOS

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: DEJAMOS DE HACERLO PORQUE TU ME ENGAÑASTE! ERAMOS LA PAREJA PERFECTA! PERO MARK SE TUVO QUE INTERPONER ENTRE NOSOTRAS.

HARDSCRABBLE: YO OLVIDE A MARK HACE MUCHO. PERO YA TENIA RESPONSABILIDADES. PERO TU SIGUES SIENDO LA MISMA PERRA CELOSA QUE ERES SIEMPRE!

LA ENTRENADORA EMBISTE A LA DECANA HACIENDOLAS ATERRIZAR DENTRO DE LA FUENTE. EMPAPANDOSE LAS DOS LUEGO LA DECANA EMPIEZA A AHOGAR A LA ENTRENADORA DENTRO DEL AGUA. LA PROFESORA INTENTA DETENER PERO AMBAS VEN QUE LA ENTRENADORA NO SE MUEVE HACI QUE LA DECANA SE ASUSTA Y SACA A LA ENTRENADORA DE LA FUENTE Y LA PROFESORA JUNTO CON SEGURIDAD INTENTAN AYUDAR A LA ENTRENADORA. LUEGO LAS HERMANAS DE LA ENTRENADORA Y JASON SE METEN PARA AYUDAR TAMBIEN.

PROF. SAMANTHA: LOUISE, LOUISE! (REVISANDO SU PULSO)

CARRIE: RESPONDENOS LOUISE!

HARDSCRABBLE: (LEVANTANDOSE) OH NO… QUE HE HECHO.

LUEGO DE UN MOMENTO LA ENTRENADORA SE LEVANTA RAPIDAMENTE Y AGARRA A LA DECANA POR LA MANO Y LE HACE UNA LLAVE MILITAR HACIENDO QUE SU CABEZA CHOCARA CON EL FILO DE LA ORILLA DE LA FUENTE DANDOSE DURO EN LA FRENTE HACIENDO QUE SANGRARA MUCHO. LUEGO SEGURIDAD TRATA DE SEPARAR A AMBAS Y LOGRAN HACERLO LUEGO LOS ESTUDIANTES DECIDEN COOPERAR Y EVITAR QUE LA DECANA HARDSCRABBLE Y LA ENTRENADORA WILLIANS SIGUAN HACIENDOSE DAÑO ENTRE ELLAS.

JASON: MADRE YA BASTA!

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: YO TE HE DADO MI SACRIFICIO Y MI AMOR Y TU ROMPISTE CON TU PROMESA.

HARDSCRABBLE: DEBIA HABER UN DIA EN QUE DEJARAMOS NUESTROS CAMINOS. ADEMAS A TI NO TE IMPORTO NUESTRA RELACION.

PROF. SAMANTHA: YA FUE SUFICIENTE CON ESE TEMA!

AMBAS SE CALLAN Y LOGRAN CALMARSE.

PROF. SAMANTHA: ACASO NO LO VEN!? YA SOY LO SUFICIENTEMENTE MADURAS PARA PELEARSE POR ESE TEMA. PARECEN COMO SI FUESE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE SE PELEABAN. ACASO NO SE SEPARARON POR LA PAZ? AMBAS YA CAMBIARON Y A DECIR VERDAD YO TAMBIEN ERA LESBIANA… AHORA SOY BISEXUAL… PERO NO CAMBIA EL HECHO DE SOY BUENA HACIENDO MI DEBER COMO MAESTRA. Y MIREN A SU ALREDEDOR USTEDES MISMA SE ENVOLVIERON EN UNA GRAN HUMILLACION EN MEDIO DEL CAMPUS.

HARDSCRABBLE: (MIRANDO A TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES) YO….. LO LAMENTO MUCHO. ES QUE YO NO QUERIA QUE JASON SUPIERA QUE YO ERA LESBIANA.

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: YO TAMBIEN LAMENTO HABERME COMPORTADO HACI. ME TOME MUY ENSERIO LA RELACION ENTRE ABIGAIL Y YO QUE NO ME DI CUENTA QUE YA DEJE DE SER UNA NIÑA HACE TIEMPO.

PROF. SAMANTHA: LISTO? YA ACLARARON SUS DIFERENCIAS?.

HARDSCRABBLE: POR SUPUESTO.

ENTRENADORA WILLIANS: CLARO.

PROF. SAMANTHA: GENIAL. AHORA DENSE UN ABRAZO DE DISCULPA.

AMBAS SE ACERCAN Y SE DAN UN ABRAZO Y LOS ALUMNOS COMIENZA A APLAUDIR.

PROF. SAMANTHA: MUY BIEN YA SE ACABO. YA NO HAY NADA QUE VER AQUÍ! TODOS LARGUENSE.

EN LA NOCHE:

JASON ESTABAN HACIENDOSE LA CENA CUANDO ALGUIEN TOCA LA PUERTA DE SU CASA. JASON ABRE LA PUERTA Y ES SU MADRE.

HARDSCRABBLE: DISCULPA. PUEDO PASAR?

JASON: POR SUPUESTO.

HARDSCRABBLE: (ENTRANDO) ESCUCHAME JASON SOLO VINE A DECIRTE QUE LAMENTO MUCHO QUE VIERAS ESO.

JASON: FUI MUY INFANTIL LO QUE HICISTE CON LA ENTRENADORA.

HARDSCRABBLE: LO SE.

JASON: Y TAMBIEN FUE ENFERMIZO PARA TODA ALUMNA QUE FUESE LESBIANA.

HARDSCRABBLE: LO SE Y LO LAMENTO MUCHO. Y PARA TERMINAR QUIERO QUE ME HAGAS UN FAVOR Y QUE NUNCA VISTE NADA.

JASON: TODA LA UNIVERSIDAD LO VIO. YA NO VALE LA PENA.

LOS AMIGOS DE JASON ENTRA A LA CASA DE JASON Y VEN LA DECANA CON UNA VENDA EN LA FRENTE.

BROCK: QUE LE PASO EN SU FRENTE?

HARDSCRABBLE: ME RESBALE.

SPIDEX: CON TODAS ESAS PATAS.

CLAIRE: Y DE QUE ESTABAN HABLANDO?

JASON: DENA… Y USTEDES QUE HACEN AQUÍ?

SAM: YO NO LO SE.

CLAIRE: ESTAMOS AQUÍ PORQUE TE FUISTE Y NUNCA REGRESASTE. POR CIERTO EL ESCENARIO ESTA COMPLETAMEN MONTANDO. LAS LUCES Y LOS INSTRUMENTOS ESTAN LISTOS PARA CUANDO EL CONCIERTO EMPIEZE.

JASON: BUENO. NOS VEREMOS A 5 DIAS.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
